


Zlatý Drak

by Tofiam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Illness, M/M, Songfiction, nemoc, smrt postavy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/pseuds/Tofiam
Summary: Jako kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená... Je mnoho věcí, které se zdají v sedmnácti lehké, a mnoho těch těžkých. Existuje spousta důvodů, proč je riskovat, proč se rozeběhnout a vskočit po hlavě do neznámých vod. Taky existuje důvod, proč je Albus Potter ve Zmijozelu. A zrovna když na všechny přijdete, ukáže se, že je pozdě.Scorpius a Albus jsou přátelé. Tráví spolu čas, vyrůstají spolu, a drží si každý své vlastní tajemství.*-*-*Jedná se o moji starší povídku, kterou jsem psala s velkou láskou a dodnes se k ní ráda vracím. Přestože takto zpětně vidím některé chyby, nechala jsem je v povídce zahrnuté. Opravila jsem pouze gramatiku.Věnováno všem, kteří se budou smát a plakat se mnou.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Modlitba

„Albusi?“  
„No?“  
„Nemohl bych spát s tebou?“  
„Myslíš jako…“  
„Myslím u tebe v posteli.“  
„Bojíš se tmy?“  
„Ne – bojím se…neznámého. Tvůj pokoj mě znervózňuje. Děsí mne tvary kolem, když si je nedokážu pojmenovat. Děsí mne stíny, které neznám. Neidentifikovatelné nezvyklé zvuky…“  
„Bojíš se tolik?“  
„Albie…“  
„Promiň, nechtěl jsem to zlehčovat. Samozřejmě můžeš ke mně,“ odpověděl jsem a rozsvítil lampičku na nočním stolku. Chvíli jsme oba slepě mžourali, pak Scorpius vstal z rozkládacího lůžka a pomalu přešel k mé posteli, jakoby se obával útoku ze strany nábytku. Měl na sobě dlouhé tričko. Když omluvně pokrčil rameny, povytáhlo se a odhalilo mi jeho bílé spodní prádlo.  
Odsunul jsem se, aby mohl přilehnout.  
„Ta deka je krásně vyhřátá,“ zamumlal spokojeně. Nic jsem na to neřekl. „Díky,“ pokračoval a zhasnul.  
„Corpie?“  
„Hm?“  
„Vlastně… Je to zvláštní, mít tu takhle někoho.“  
„Jo, to jo,“ odvětil a víc se schoulil.  
Vážně to bylo podivně neobvyklé, aby vedle mě někdo usínal. Měl jsem rád svou spřízněnost s tmou a osaměním. Ale nepříjemné mi to nebylo.  
„Albie?“  
„No?“  
„Pořád se bojím.“  
„Jsem tady.“  
„To nestačí.“  
„Corpie, ale já nevím, co s tím mám dělat!“  
Prudce se přetočil a přitiskl se na mne jako klíště. Vzápětí se poodtáhl, abychom byli oba schopni dýchat.  
„Lhal jsem – bojím se tmy,“ přiznal mi do ramene.  
„Dobře, rozsviť.“  
„Ne, přežiju to. Jen potřebuju vědět, že nejsem sám.“  
„Nejsi sám,“ odpověděl jsem rychle. Vnímal jsem to spíš jako přísahu, než obyčejné konstatování. Jednou rukou jsem ho objal. S pocitem, že činím nejdůležitější věc v mém životě, jedinou věc, která má na světě smysl.  
Scorpius se za několik minut uvolnil a slabě oddychoval. A já, v největším vytržení smyslů, kdy se ve mně všechno zároveň tetelilo a svíralo, jsem zatoužil vyslat prosbu k Osudu, modlitbu k Bohu nebo k čemukoliv, co poslouchá, i kdybychom už nikdy jindy neměli být spolu.  
Děkuji ti, Bože, za tvé dokonalé stvoření.  
S kůží tak hebkou a bledou jako dohasínající paprsky měsíčního světla, pod níž se přelévají svaly a tepe životadárná krev, a která kryje sítě citlivých nervů – od hlavy, přes nádhernou šíji a vypjatou hruď, až po konečky drobných prstů.  
Děkuji ti za rytmus jeho dechu.  
Děkuji za to, jak se choulí a rozvinuje, jak rozkládá paže své ve snaze nalézt pohodlí.  
Za lehké obrysy pod dekou, plynoucí podél jeho štíhlých a krásných linií, slibujících, nic neprozrazujících.  
Děkuji ti za vlasy jemné jako pěna na hřbetech vln a barvy nejjasnějších hvězd. Jak ve spánku mu spadají přes spánky.  
Za mírně pootevřené rty v posmutnělém úsměvu.  
Když se k němu tisknu, slyším srdce, které odbíjí věčnost, osamělé a uklidňující údery, spirálami vyplňující celý prostor.  
Je _chrám_. Bezpečí. _Svátost_.  
Je tvůj.  
Je dokonalý.  
Děkuji ti za to, že s ním můžu sdílet čas definovaný sladkostí a konejšivostí a děsivostí snů. Ten krátký nejdůležitější čas tajností a soukromí.  
Děkuji ti, Bože, za kus ráje.  
Děkuji, Bože, za Scorpia Hyperiona Malfoye.


	2. Strom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Severus Malfoy, James Sirius Potter a Lily Luna Potter a náhled do jejich malé rodiny.

Bloumali jsme se Scorpim po našem dvorku. Dostal jsem sice za úkol zkontrolovat sovy, ale poněkud jsem to odbyl.  
„Původně dvorek neexistoval,“ vysvětloval jsem, „ale máma za každou cenu chtěla pěstovat zeleninu, tak jí ho táta daroval k výročí. Výhoda mudlovských sousedů – nemusíš mít stavební povolení.“  
„Romantické,“ ohodnotil Scorpius.  
„Jo,“ povzdychnul jsem. „On takový věci dělá furt. Třeba ta jabloň, co pod ní sedíš.“  
Scorpius zvrátil hlavu. Strom byl obsypaný sněhovými květy, hučel včelami a jeho větve vrhaly jakýs takýs stín.  
„Táta ten strom zasadil, když se narodil James.“  
„Proč zrovna jabloň?“ divil se s pohledem stále upřeným vzhůru.  
„Protože všechny jabka z ní jsou hrozně hnusný. Já přece nevím, proč zrovna jabloň. Možná je v tom nějaký ukrytý symbol nebo v tý době jiný semínka neměli. Možný je všecko.“  
„Neptal jsi se?“  
„Neptal. Teda, ptal jsem se, proč máme na zahradě jabloň, u který se James musí na každý narozeniny fotit. Nepovažoval jsem to za světobornou informaci a nejspíš to má banální vysvětlení. Důležitý je, že to táta udělal, a pak to pustil z hlavy. James už se u toho stromu čtyři roky nefotí, protože nechce. Dupnul si a všichni poslechli. Táta dost ochotně. Na všech obrázcích je ten strom vyšší než brácha,“ dodal jsem škodolibě.  
Scorpius vstal a zahleděl se do koruny. Po pár vteřinách přitiskl opatrně dlaně na kmen a zavřel oči. Vypadalo to jako nějaký posvátný rituál, který ho naplnil klidem. Láskyplně se na zvlněnou kůru usmíval.  
Přál bych si, aby se tak díval i na mne. Toužil jsem po tom víc, než po čemkoli jiném. Navíc jsem si uvědomil, že žárlím. Ten strom byl symbol mého bratra a Corpie ho de facto _laskal_. Kdykoliv zavál vítr, květy i včely se pohnuly, jako by se mi vysmíval.  
„Díváš se takhle na všechny jabloně?“ zeptal jsem se uštěpačně, vstal ze schodů, na kterých jsem seděl, a došel k němu. Obrátil se. Ruce tam, kde byly.  
„Ne, ale když si ten strom představíš… Jak byl malý a nicotný. A podívej, jaký je teď.“  
„Jo, něco podobnýho říkám u všech Jamesových fotek: jaký byl malý a roztomilý. _A podívej, co je z něj teď!_ “  
Scorpius se zasmál. Já slyšel andělské chóry.  
„Ne, zkus to brát vážně,“ pokračoval potom. „Ta jabloň byla téměř neviditelné semínko. Když z ní byl teprve malý keřík, musela přežít první zimu.“  
„Byla ošetřená kouzlem,“ podotknul jsem.  
„To – je – jedno,“ odsekl afektovaně. „Detaily sem nepleť.“  
„Dobře, rozumím,“ ušklíbnul jsem se. „Prostě přežila první zimu, což muselo být tak hrozné, že by jí měli dát medaili.“  
„Jo,“ nedal se vyvézt z míry. „A pak těch zim přišlo ještě hodně a ona pořád stojí a pořád dává jablka. Ačkoliv, jednou umře. Zima ji vysuší a její kůra zčerná,“ zamumlal téměř výhružně. Natáhl se po nejbližším květu. Seděl mu v dlani jako důvěřivé zvíře. Pak Scorpius sevřel prsty v pěst a květ rozdrtil.  
„No, nevím, jestli ti to doma řekli, ale všichni umřem.“  
„Já vím,“ zašeptal úzkostlivě. Ukroutil jsem kus větve. Scorpius to bezhlese pozoroval, vypadal smutně. Přelomil jsem tu utrženou část a půlku mu podal.  
„Jsi u nás třetí den a už vedeme rozhovory o smrti,“ řekl jsem. „Ne, mlč, nechci říct, že je to špatně. Jenže já si chci užít každou vteřinu, aniž bych se zamýšlel nad tím, co tenhle vypůjčený čas ještě přinese. Zítra se můžu zabít pádem z koštěte. Může mne zabít nějakej neosmrtijedskej magor. Ale kdyby se to stalo, budu si jistej, že jsem dělal, co jsem mohl. A že jsem si to sakra užil. Dneska chci, aby ti u nás bylo dobře. Je nám oběma šestnáct a –“  
„Tobě, mně je sedmnáct,“ pronesl tónem, který prozrazoval hluboké smíření s mojí neschopností zapamatovat si jediné datum. Narodil se v březnu, teď byl začátek července. „Ostatně, za týden vítej ve světě dospělých.“  
„Hele, dospělost je stav, kdy pochopíš, že všichni ti cizí, oškliví, hloupí ostatní jsou lidi jako ty. A necháš mne pokračovat? Díky. Všechno, co potřebujeme, se děje teď. A nikdo nezastaví život, aby nám neorval větve,“ doplnil jsem a úlomek zahodil. „Musíme to zastavit my sami.“  
„Albie,“ zašeptal. Byl to zvláštní naléhavý tón. Nervózně jsem vztáhl ruku a přejel mu palcem po tváři. „Albie,“ zopakoval, aniž by vzal dotek na vědomí. „musím… Chci ti něco říct.“  
„Dobře,“ vydechl jsem. Oba jsme se zhluboka nadechli. Ruce jsem vrazil do kapes, protože jsem náhle nevěděl, co s nimi.  
„Víš, já ve skutečnosti –“  
„Albusi!“ zaznělo od dveří. Já i Scorpius jsme leknutím nadskočili. Můj otec se mračil. „Nepochybuju, že jsi skvělý kouzelník, Ale. Ovšem to, jak krmíš sovy bez krmiva –“ potěžkal v levé ruce pytel mrtvých myší, „- a bez vody –“ pravačkou nadzvedl bílý kanistr, „to ti nesežeru.“  
Přísahám, takhle nadávat mne ještě nikdy neslyšel. Jenže _kouzlo okamžiku_ bylo stejně pryč a k tomu, co Corpie chtěl, už jsme se nedostali.


	3. Gramofon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jako kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená...   
> Kapitola inspirovaná písničkou od Jiřího Grossmanna.

Dům se otřásal křikem. Předpokládal jsem, že matka opět nadhodila otázku naší finanční situace a snaží se tátu donutit pracovat mnohem víc, takže jsem tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Sco byl ovšem trochu nervózní.  
„Nezabijou se?“ zeptal se zvědavě.  
„Teoreticky ne,“ odpověděl jsem. „Tvrdí, že se milujou. Podívej, táta ve skutečnosti ministerstvo nesnáší, a i když je šéf bystrozorů jeho vysněná práce, málokdy tam vydrží sedět a vyřizovat hlášení. Navíc se nehádají často, jen to občas nevydrží, pak občas vybuchnou. Většinou se ale hádají s náma, respektive se mnou a s Jamesem. Lily vždycky brečí – ona je hrozně silná, jenomže potřebuje nějaký zázemí, od kterýho tu sílu odrazí. James se snaží z hádky vycouvat a dělá to tak, že se snaží mít na všechno poslední slovo. A mně je to převážně fuk.“  
„Tak proč se s nimi hádáš?“  
„Jestli sis náhodou nevšim,“ zaťukal jsem si na čelo, „barva mé koleje je zeleno stříbrná a můj otec je _ten_ Harry Potter. Mám tak trochu jinej žebříček hodnot. Vaši se neokřikujou a nemetaj po sobě kouzla jak splašený draci?“ zeptal jsem se udiveně. Scorpius zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Křičí jenom babička s dědou. Ale dědu to rychle přestává bavit, poněvadž zvyšuje hlas, aby zdůraznil,“ udělal vznešené gesto rukou, „co říká.“  
„Šťastný to kraj!“ povzdychnul jsem teatrálně a svalil se na svou postel vedle něj. „Tam bych tak rád žil.“  
„Tak někdy přijeď,“ nadhodil Sco nadšeně.  
„Když…“ natočil jsem se k němu.  
„Když co?“  
Chvíli jsem přemýšlel, jestli to té jeho hezké tvářičce dokážu říct.  
„Když naši by něco takovýho nedovolili,“ odpověděl jsem a přetočil se na záda. „Nejspíš se bojí, že by mne tvůj táta zkazil.“ Zřetelně jsem slyšel, jak Corpie chápavě povzdechl. „Snažil jsem se jim vysvětlit, že už zkažený jsem, ale vůbec to nevzali na vědomí.“  
„Hlupáku,“ přerušil mne Scorpius se smíchem. „Ty nejsi zkaženej, ty jsi strašnej magor!“  
„Hej!“ vzkřiknul jsem a přetáhl přes něj deku. Několik vteřin jsem se ho snažil udusit, ale pak jsem se nechal přemoct. Až teď jsem zjistil, že medově zbarvený hábit, který měl na sobě, byl sametový.  
„Co je? Co se tak koukáš, Albusi? A přestaň mi sahat na rukávy!“ vyprsknul a slezl se mne. Zatvářil se povýšeně. Konečně mi připomínal synka ze vznešené rodiny, jinak řečeno rozmazleného fracka.  
„Jsem magor – můžu koukat, jak chci, ne? Náhodou, má to svý výhody,“ vyskočil jsem z postele. „Pojď, něco ti ukážu!“  
Zavedl jsem ho do prvního patra, kde byly jedny zašlé otřískané dveře. Dotkl jsem se zámku a řekl své celé jméno. Klika odskočila, dřevo se vyhladilo, až za několik minut zmizelo úplně. Prošel jsem do místnosti a Scorpia rychle vtáhl za sebou – jen co jsem totiž překročil práh, začaly se dveře zase objevovat. Poslepu jsem našel lampičku a zamumlal kouzlo. Světlo dopadlo na hromady prachu a rezavohnědou postavu u dveří.  
„Dobře, už jsem tu pár týdnů a měsíců nebyl, takže to tu nevypadá zrovna nejlíp,“ omlouval jsem se a začal jsem pucovat křesla pomocí prostěradla, které přes ně bylo přehozené. Zopakoval jsem to i u stolku a regálů podél zdi.  
„Těch krabic a haraburdí si nevšímej, pokud můžeš. Dřív se sem odkládalo všechno možné.“  
„Proč jsi mne sem zavedl?“ zeptal se Scorpius podezíravě.  
„Protože tohle je můj úkryt!“ vykřiknul jsem a soudě podle jeho úšklebku jsem vypadal jako malé dítě.  
„Fajn, lekl jsem se, že sem házíš mrtvoly.“  
„Haha,“ odvětil jsem. „Posaď se, ukážu ti, proč přesně tady musíš být,“ dodal jsem. Potom jsem vyndal z nejbližší krabice gramofon. Zatímco jsem ho montoval dohromady, díval se na mne Scorpius jako na blázna.  
„Je to taková mudlovská věcička, co přehrává hudbu,“ objasňoval jsem.  
„Jako rádio?“  
„Ne tak úplně. K tomuhle potřebuješ tohle,“ namířil jsem hůlkou k dolním dvěma regálům. Byly plné elpíček. Všechny jsem si pořídil, když jsem vyrážel s dědou Weasleym do antikvariátů. Zamiloval jsem si mudlovskou muziku.  
Rozsvítil jsem malé světlo namontované přímo na polici, abych viděl, co vybírám.  
„Nevím, jestli se ti to bude líbit,“ začal jsem a našel _Route 66_ Boba Dylana, „ale já mám rád všechno, co tu mám.“ Pustil jsem to a sednul si vedle něj.  
„Chodíš se sem uklidňovat, Albie?“  
„No,“ přitakal jsem. „Sedím tu, piju čaj a nic nedělám.“  
„Nevěřím, že vydržíš nemluvit,“ ušklíbnul se.  
„Děláš chybu,“ ujistil jsem ho, „pochybuješ-li o účincích této úchvatné hudby.“  
Přiložil jsem si prst na rty a v tichosti jsme poslouchali, než jsem zamumlal zaklínadlo, aby se deska obrátila. Přemýšlel jsem o tom, jestli si Corpi uvědomuje, co pro mne tahle místnost znamená, a jestli mu došlo, že on je to poslední, co mi v ní chybělo k úplné spokojenosti. Nejspíš ne. Jak by ho to vůbec mohlo napadnout?  
„Pusť něco jiného,“ požádal, když dohrála i druhá strana.  
„Dobře. Pustím ti svojí oblíbenou písničku. Sice se budu cítit trapně z toho, že je zrovna ona moje oblíbená, ale holt to risknu.“  
„Co tě na ní ztrapňuje?“  
Spustil jsem jehlu a obrátil se k němu. Proč jsem si zatím nevšiml, jak je ten hábit na něm obtažený?  
„Je o lásce,“ odpověděl jsem temně a škodolibě. „O něžné, ospalé a zároveň vemlouvavé lásce k… prostě k někomu. Nezpívá se tam, jestli k dívce nebo ke klukovi.“  
Cítil jsem, že pod jeho zkoumavým pohledem rudnu.

_Jako kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená únavou,  
málo je míst, kde staré lásky naráz uplavou.  
Jedním z nich je náruč tvá a tudíž máš už znát,  
že jak kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená chtěl bych rád._

„A čí –“ řekl Scorpius a postavil se, „- náruč by tam v tvém případě měla být?“ dokončil a došel ke mně, ač stál na můj vkus pořád moc daleko.  
„Mužská,“ odpověděl jsem.  
„Ale čí?“  
Pohlédl jsem na něj. Tvářil se jen zvědavě. Nedokázal bych přiznat, co v tu chvíli cítím. Popravdě jsem to nevěděl. Neuměl jsem v sobě najít něco, co by se vcítilo do atmosféry potřebné při takových příležitostech.  
Řekl jsem: „Tvého otce.“  
Scorpius začal klít jako pohan a vysvětlovat mi, že nejsem pouze magor, ale především úchylný a nesnesitelný debil. Zasmál jsem se, protože jsem to čekal.  
„Vadí ti, že je to tvůj otec anebo čistě z principu?“  
„Kvůli tátovi, samozřejmě,“ odsekl.  
„Tak samozřejmé mi to nepřijde.“  
Podíval se mi do očí. Pak prohlásil: „Myslím, že ti druhej chlap bude slušet víc, než tohle triko.“  
„Sakra, umřu smíchy,“ odpověděl jsem mezi nádechem a chechtáním.  
„Ne, vážně, Albie, kdo by to byl, kdo by se ti líbil?“  
„Vysoký štíhlý blonďák, ostrý obličej a se šedýma duhovkama,“ zašeptal jsem. Přimhouřil na mne oči. Netušil jsem, jestli spokojeně nebo naštvaně.  
„Corpie?“  
„Přemýšlím,“ ozval se. Vzal jsem ho za ruku. Pohlédl na mne trochu překvapeně.  
Nechápu, proč tohle zamilovaní tak často dělají – proplétají prsty a snaží se rozdrtit tomu druhému palec. Určitým způsobem to bylo hrozně hezký, ale na druhou stranu jsem si připadal hloupě. Copak jsem čekal, že když to udělám, tak se něco veledůležitého a magického stane? Třeba že začnou blikat všechna světla, mně to v hlavě udělá cvak a dojde mi, proč jsme všichni tady? Ne, nestalo se. Chápal jsem jen to, že už ho nikdy – i přes ty zmatené myšlenky – nechci pustit.  
„Ehm,“ odkašlal jsem si, „hele, chtěl bych… no, asi takhle… víš, Corpie, strašně dlouho už jsem si jistý, že… že bych chtěl být něco víc, než jen tvůj kamarád. Sakra, asi začínám blábolit. Párkrát jsem si tohle představoval a bylo to docela lehký. Jenže teď najednou… Kdybych blábolil, zaraž mne, jo?“  
„Blábolíš,“ zarazil mne, než jsem stačil říct něco dalšího. Potom se naklonil a dal mi pusu. Dětinský dotek na rty.  
„Jestli jsi takhle líbal moji ségru, tak se nedivím, že jste se rozešli,“ popíchnul jsem ho.  
Zatvářil se kysele a políbil mne líp. Každá další vteřina, kdy jeho suchá a horká ústa zůstávala na mých, byla úchvatně nesnesitelná. Asi jsem vykrvácel, protože jinak by nemohlo moje srdce bušit tak šíleně rychle a nahlas, kdyby muselo pohánět všechnu rozbouřenou krev plnou hormonů do celého těla. Hlava se mi nejspíš rozskočí blahem, poněvadž už teď jsem přestal vnímat okolní svět a chtěl jen jeho, jeho ruce a vlasy a zuby a dech a vůni muškátu z toho nádhernýho hábitu.  
Zaznamenal jsem, že mne nadzvedl a posadil na stůl. Narazil jsem zády do gramofonu a slyšel děsivý zvuk škrábající jehly.  
„Gramec!“ vykřikl jsem zděšeně, odstrčil Scorpia od sebe a obrátil se zkontrolovat škody. Vypnul jsem přístroj a desku nábožně sundal.  
„Dobrý, můžem pokračovat,“ zahlaholil jsem vesele. Sco se zamračil.  
„Není žádné pokračování,“ řekl chladně.  
„Ale ne – myslím, v tom polibku, Corpie.“  
„Jo, není žádné pokračování,“ zopakoval. Pak se prosmýkl kolem mého šokem strnulého úsměvu a posadil se zpátky do křesla.  
„Políbil jsi mne!“ obvinil jsem ho.  
Paráda, nic trapnějšího jsem říct nemohl.  
„Myslel jsem, že chceš,“ pokrčil rameny. „Uznávám, líbilo se mi to. Chtěl jsem to jenom zkusit. Jsme přátelé,“ opět pokrčil rameny.  
„Hele, to trochu bolí.“  
„S tím nic nezmůžu, Albie.“  
„Prubneme to,“ odvětil jsem odhodlaně. Znovu jsem pustil Jiřího Grossmanna a zesílil ho.  
„Můžu?“ zeptal jsem se, když jsem došel k němu.  
„Co?“  
Usadil jsem se mu na klín a položil se na jeho hrudník, hlavu pěkně pohodlně k uchu.

_Je podobná té, co jsem složil sám,  
tak poslouchej a nehleď k hodinám._

„Drtíš mi kolena,“ zašeptal. Pootočil jsem se a hodil nohy přes opěradlo. Scorpius mne objal.  
„Skoro jsem ti uvěřil, Corpie. Nejsi zas tak dobrý herec.“  
„Nic nehraju. Dohodím ti fotra.“  
„Je ženatej. S tvou mámou.“  
„To je mu jedno.“

_Už vítr vlahý stopy bázně svál,  
tak můžu říct, co léta jsem si přál._

Ozvalo se zabušení na dveře. Vstupní kouzlo nepovolilo. Namířil jsem hůlkou na gramofon a vypnul ho.  
„Dutá hlavo!“ oslovil mne bratr láskyplně. „Máš to ztišit a vzít blonďatýho blbce k večeři.“  
„Trhni si!“ odpověděl jsem. James kopnul do dveří, ale odešel. Povzdychnul jsem a pokusil se neustále opájet představou, že jsem milovaný, jenže to nešlo. Scorpiovo objetí nebylo konejšivé, ale katastrofálně zahanbující.  
„Nenávidím to tu,“ přiznal jsem, abych si dokázal, že nejsem slaboch. „Ne tuhle místnost, ale tenhle barák. Nenávidím rodiče s pošahaným zvykem společných obědů a večeří!“ zařval jsem do Scorpiho límečku. „Mám chuť jim to jídlo naházet do obličeje. Nenávidím Jamese a ten jeho dementní zvyk dělat se nejchytřejším, nejlepším a nejdebilnějším! To poslední mu jde samo. A Lily, která si hraje na to, jak je nechutně uťápnutá! Oblíká se jako nějaká pominutá mudla se sklonama k satanismu! Nenávidím černou linku na oči, která se válí všude po domě! A koupelnu plnou jejích šminek – šílím z toho!“ stěžoval jsem si alabastrovému krku. „Utíkám do tohohle pokoje, protože je to tak jednoduchý. Tady skutečně žiju, mezi harampádím, zvukem z desek a mudlovskými knihami. Tady volně dýchám. Někdy mám dojem, že jedině tady vůbec dýchám.“  
Scorpius mne narovnal a chvíli si skepticky prohlížel můj výraz.  
„Víš, ty máš jeden veliký problém, Albie,“ začal potichu a rozvážně. „Ke všem, které máš rád, jsi dokonale přilnul a neumíš se odlepit. Takže když se oni mění, tebe to ničí a musíš hledat další a další způsoby, jak jim být nablízku. Jenomže ty to nedokážeš dát najevo. Neumíš je požádat, aby se měnili spolu s tebou. Ty ve skutečnosti zbožňuješ svého otce. Rozmazluje tě. Tvá matka je tvůj bojovník za všechno, co máš rád. Tvoje sestra mi řekla, že tou černou bude držet smutek. Možná proto, že jsem se s ní rozešel. A nedělej se, že ti její lichocení nedělá dobře. Jsi ten bratr, kterého si vybrala jako vzor, akorát se s tím nedokážeš vyrovnat. A s Jamesem jsi nucenej soupeřit. A tvoje písničky…hledáš v nich smysl života. Ve všech je obětování a láska. Lásku už máš, Albie.“  
Nikdy předtím jsem Scorpia neslyšel tak dlouho mluvit. Vyrazil mi dech. A především tím obsahem. Děsilo, jak si dokázal dát o mně dohromady tolik věcí. Ačkoliv, po šesti letech ve škole, kdy byl mým nejbližším a já mu říkal naprosto všechno, by mne to nemělo překvapovat. Měl bych být šťastný a nadšený, že mi někdo skutečně naslouchá. Nebyl jsem.  
„Nějak nevím, co na to říct.“  
„Neříkej nic.“

_Nevyznám se příliš v lichotkách  
a občas se tak stydím, že bych plách  
za blízký strom se ukrýt a pak vím,  
že bych šeptal – ovšem hlasem dunivým.  
Jako kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená…_

Dveře se rozplynuly.  
„Ahoj, Harry,“ řekl jsem pokorně. Pak jsem si uvědomil, že Scorpiovi pořád sedím na klíně jako trotl. Nádherné fiasko.  
„Ale, volal jsem tebe i Scorpiuse k večeři,“ přešel to klidně. Vstal jsem a pomohl Corpiemu na nohy.  
„Omlouvám se, tati.“  
„Správně. A když jsem u toho, můžu s tebou na chvíli mluvit, mladý Malfoyi? O samotě,“ dodal, poněvadž jsem si sedal. Zase jsem vyskočil.  
„Hej, jestli jde o to, jak jsi nás tady našel, je to jednoduchý! Netvrď mi, že ti to nedošlo už dávno, páč já vim, že došlo.“ Pobaveně povytáhl obočí nad tím, jak se ke mně konsternovaně obrátil Scorpius. „A sakra, o tom jsi s ním mluvit nechtěl, co?“  
„Chytrý chlapec,“ pochválil mne. „A teď jdi na večeři.“  
Nikdy jsem se nedozvěděl, o čem přesně se bavili.


	4. Narozeniny

Scorpius dál spal se mnou v posteli. Změnilo se jenom to, že se převlékal v koupelně. Byl jsem mu za to docela vděčný. I předtím jsem míval problém nezírat. Teď věděl, proč zírám, a já si u toho připadal trapně.  
Pod dekou jsem se snažil ležet co nejdál od něj. Bylo to obtížné. Jednak jsem vlastně chtěl ležet na jeho kůži a vdechovat jeho vůni. Za druhé proto, že nemám zrovna královské lože, a navíc se Scorpius hrozně roztahuje. Najednou byl všude a mně to přestalo připadat tak skvělé. Dřív jsem si sem tam dotek dovolil – přišlo mi to sladce tajemné a vzrušující – ale najednou by si to Sco mohl začít vysvětlovat a já bych nesnesl, aby mne prokoukl ještě víc. Jeho dýchání mne v mém pokoji děsilo.  
„Vzal sis celou deku,“ zamumlal jemně.  
„Promiň,“ zašeptal jsem a trochu se přisunul. Urovnal kolem sebe pokrývku. Pak zavřel oči a podložil si hlavu rukama. Ležel jsem proti němu a doteď neviděl, jak mu tma sluší. Vystupovaly z ní vlasy a nos. Ostrůvky bílé jako kost.  
„Zase se odvaluješ,“ podotkl, aniž by otevřel oči.  
„Nemůžu za to,“ zavrčel jsem. Corpie povzdechl a přitáhl si mne k sobě. Snažil jsem se oddálit dolní část těla, ale paží si mne přimáčkl těsně na sebe. Hlavu mi vsunul pod bradu jako opuštěná milenka.  
„Pššš, jsem unavený,“ řekl konejšivě. „Budeme spát, ano? Potřebujeme spát.“  
Odsouhlasil bych mu cokoliv. To byla noc před mými sedmnáctinami.  
Ráno jsem se probudil a všechno mne bolelo. Nejvíc kolena. Scorpius mne pevně svíral. Povzdychnul jsem a pokusil se mu opatrně vymanit.  
„Nevstávej,“ zachraplal. Měl ústa u mého ucha. „Ještě ne.“  
„Počůrám tě,“ zaskuhral jsem. Nadzvedl se na lokti.  
„Víš, romantika tohohle výroku je nedocenitelná.“  
„Skvělý,“ odpověděl jsem a zmizel do koupelny. Když jsem se do ložnice vrátil, byl už oblečený. Přemýšlel jsem, že mu nenápadně připomenu svoje výročí, ale nakonec jsem si nechal pyžamo, přehodil přes sebe župan a začal stlát postel. Skepticky mé počínání pozoroval.  
„Jak jsi se, u Merlinových vousů, mohl dostat do Zmijozelu?!“  
„Taky nad tím občas spekuluju, Sco,“ odvětil jsem klidně. „Strašně jsem se toho jako kluk bál, ale jakmile mi nasadili Moudrý klobouk, řekl jsem si čert to vem, budu dobrej kdekoliv. Budu lepší než James a přinejmenším tak dobrej jako táta. A teď pojď něco sníst.“  
Cestou do kuchyně jsem na schodech našel fialové chundelaté pantofle v podobě oveček. Okamžitě jsem se do nich nasoukal.  
„Hurá! Ségřiny bačkorky!“ Scorpius za mnou umřel smíchy. Den se mi začínal opravdu zamlouvat.  
Matka mi v kuchyni podala chleba s máslem a palačinky. Smlouval jsem o vajíčkách, ale zdála se neoblomná. Scorpius tradičně nesnídal a matka nad tím tradičně zanadávala.  
„Potřeboval bych do Londýna,“ bylo jediné, co Corpi v kuchyni řekl.  
„Krb je tady nebo v knihovně.“  
„Do mudlovského Londýna,“ upřesnil.  
„Tak požádej Jamese, aby tě vzal autem. A cestou můžete koupit dort,“ nadchla se představou, že nebude muset péct.  
„Brácha tě zabije,“ plácnul jsem. „A proč tam potřebuješ? Můžu tam s tebou jet autobusem.“  
„Dozvíš se to později,“ odbyl to. Hrozně nerad jsem se tomu podvolil.  
Do oběda ještě s bratrem nebyli zpátky. Začal jsem se obávat, jestli James není schopný schválně nabourat, jen aby Scorpiovi ublížil. Táta mne ujistil, že ne. A taky si neodpustil proslov o tom, že nyní na mně spočívá zodpovědnost. Asi se mi tím snažil něco skrytě naznačit, poněvadž na kázání je vysazená máma, jenže jsem v tom viděl pouze podvratný pokus o zkažení mé nálady.  
Popravdě, na narozeniny jsem vždycky šťastný, i kdybych nedostal nic, co by se mi líbilo. Napřed slavím doma a pak u babičky s dědou. Jsem středem světa a všichni se můžou přetrhnout, aby mne objali a měli rádi. To za to stojí, ne? A výhoda velkého příbuzenstva je, že toho spoustu dostanete.  
Scorpius a James se vrátili téměř v půl páté. Řítil jsem před dům jako velká voda.  
„Je to stejnej magor jako ty,“ stěžoval si bratr, „akorát tolik nežvaní.“  
„Ty jsi ještě v pyžamu?“ divil se Sco. Pak sáhl do auta. „Vezmi tohle – opatrně. Je to dort,“ dodal, když zaregistroval můj natěšený výraz.  
„A kdy dostanu dárek?“  
„Večer,“ odpověděl.  
Dort byl úžasný. Scorpius ho koupil u Fortescua mladšího, takže nechyběla kouzla vpravená do těsta. Na zelené polevě sedělo sedmnáct rudozlatých ptáčků. Vzlétli a zatančili a jakmile dosedli, dort se rozdělil na sedmnáct dílů. Všichni jsme tím byli uchváceni, ačkoliv rodiče se tvářili zahanbeně. Prakticky do večeře jsem potom rozbaloval.  
„Otevři dveře,“ požádal Scorpius, když jsme stáli u mého pokoje s gramofonem v prvním patře. Stejně jsem tam chtěl uložit dárky. Vevnitř stála obrovská krabice.  
„Všechno nejlepší, Albie,“ zamumlal mi do vlasů.  
Překvapeně jsem z bedny vytáhl desku od skupiny Styx a obrovitého medvěda. Byl vytvarovaný tak, aby se na něm dalo sedět. Naprosto mne uchvátil. Potah byl z něčeho hebkého a když se na něj člověk tisknul, prohýbal se, tvaroval se podle těla. Napadlo mne, že to nesmí vidět matka, protože by mi udělila lekci o tom, jak je to jen evokace obrovského mateřského lůna, což mi nikdy nedovolí dospět, a měl bych to vyhodit.  
„Jak jsi to sem dostal?“  
„ _Harry Potter otevřel Tajemnou komnatu_ ,“ pokrčil Corpi rameny. Podíval jsem se k němu.  
Stál v šedivém tričku a sepraných džínech přede dveřmi. Tisknul se k nim, jako by chtěl být co nejdál ode mne. Nevěděl jsem proč, ale zraňovalo mně to. V noci mne bezmála násilím přitáhl do nejužší hranice intimnosti a teď se tam nerozhodně tiskne a tváří se rozpačitě.  
„Proč tohle děláš?“ zeptal jsem se zklamaně. Nechápavě pozvedl obočí. „Proč mi kupuješ drahý dárky? Proč jsi tak strašně milej, i když víš, co k tobě cítím?“  
„A to tě mám jenom proto začít vraždit? Seš masochista, nebo co?“  
„Ne, měl bys… já nevím. Jenom mám dojem, že to děláš horší a horší. Jakoby ses nemohl rozhodnout, jestli se mnou něco mít chceš nebo nechceš, ale že za každou cenu nehodláš zabít moji naději a necháváš si zadní vrátka, co kdyby náhodou.“  
To, co jsem řekl, nedávalo smysl ani mně, a proto jsem se Scorpiově úšklebku nedivil. Zasloužilo by si to medaili za nejtrapnější vysvětlení pod sluncem. Přesto jsem měl pocit, že se děje něco, co nemá. Že tam já hlupák sedím s fialovými bačkorkami a jsem kupován – má láska je kupována, má důvěra je kupována, mé přátelství k němu je vykoupené.  
„Možná je lepší, že zítra odjíždíš, Corpie,“ zamumlal jsem potichu a odvrátil se.  
„Albie, možná ano,“ odpověděl.  
Tahle slova jsem nějak nečekal.


	5. Návraty

Cestou na nádraží jsem si pobrukoval.  
„ _Tejk mí bé-ek tumaj bout on d rive´ en´ áj vount krájaut enýmór_.“  
„Přestaň,“ zarazila mne Lily příkře. „Seš na ulici plný lidí.“  
„No a?“ odseknul jsem. Scházeli jsme právě do podzemky, abychom dojeli na nádraží. Nekomentoval jsem, že má černé krajkové rukavičky a náhrdelník, co vypadal jako psí obojek. Přesto jsem zmlkl. Téměř bolestivě jsem vnímal, že si nemáme co říct. Ať Scorpius tvrdí cokoliv, ta bytost s bílým pudrem po celém obličeji a stíny tak černými, že by se za ně nemusel stydět smrtonoš, není má mladší sestra. Hranice, kdy jsem ji miloval a kdy ona dospěla, mne bez povšimnutí minula.   
Houpání podzemky mi ji hodilo do náruče. Chtěla se hned odtáhnout, ale přitiskl jsem ji co nejpevněji na svou větrovou bundu.  
„Mám tě rád, víš?“  
Zatvářila se, jako bych jí vysvětloval něco příliš složitého. Na nos mi útočila její kořeněná voňavka, pod pulovrem bušilo srdce. Kdy se mne začala bát?  
Pokusil jsem se odlehčit napětí: „Jestli někdy budu hledat holku, chci, aby měla boky jako ty – abych o ně mohl opřít loket, když jí objímám.“  
„Někdy jsi fakt divnej,“ počastovala mne mírnější formulací slov perverzní úchyle, ovšem odtáhnout se nepokusila.  
„Kdy jsme přestali být svobodní a důvěrní přátelé?“ opáčil jsem nejistě. Asi za to mohlo, že jsem celý týden do zblbnutí poslouchal _Boat on the river_ od Styx a pak přemýšlel o všem možném. Jenže jsem si nemohl pomoct. Dnešní odpoledne bylo bezútěšné. Šedivost oblohy mi připadala příznačná.  
Lily sklopila hlavu. Až na King´s Cross mlčela. Když jsme vystupovali z vagónku, zamumlala jediné slovo: „Scorpius.“  
Víc říkat nemusela. Vrátila mezi nás zeď, o níž jsem do dnešního rána nevěděl. Dala mi na srozuměnou, že tahle cesta metrem byla naše poslední společná zastávka. Dál pojedeme každý sám, protože to, co nás kdysi spojovalo, nás bolestivě rozděluje, aniž bychom s tím mohli bojovat. Tehdy, když začala se Scorpiem chodit, jsem byl jistým způsobem šťastný. Ale odteď nehodlám předstírat, že nejsem nepřítel každé své sokyně.  
Nechal jsem ji projít na nástupiště první. Hlavně proto, aby neviděla, jak se bojím. Vždycky jsem se bál. Možná i proto jsem ve Zmijozelu – trpím úzkostmi ze životních kroků. A Scorpius to ví. Život se měnil kolem mě a já mohl jen pevně zavřít oči, rozeběhnout se a doufat, že do té cihlové stěny nenarazím. Na druhé straně bych potřeboval někoho, kdo mne zastaví, stabilitu, která mne uzemní. Nikoho takového nejspíš už nikdy mít nebudu.  
Sco zevloval se svými rodiči u druhého vagónu. Podle jejich výrazů se dalo soudit, že řeší něco skutečně významného. Chvíli jsem váhal.  
„Ehm, dobrý den,“ řekl jsem jim. Viděli, jak přicházím, ač dělali, že to ignorují. „Chtěl bych ti poděkovat za tu desku.“  
Scorpius povzdychnul. Přežil bych všechno – odmítnutí, vztek, strach i lásku. Ale pod tíhou tohohle smíření jsem umíral. Kdybych se postavil na hlavu, bylo by mu to jedno, poněvadž jsem byl jen cosi otravného, co po nějaké době odejde samo. Stačí, aby projevil dostatek blahosklonné trpělivosti.  
„Hele, už se nemusíme přátelit, jestli nechceš,“ nadhodil jsem a obrátil se k odchodu. Sco mne popadl za rukáv. Nic neříkal. Setřásl jsem ho a cítil hluboké opovržení k jeho nerozhodnosti. Byla to jediná síla, co mi ještě zbyla.  
„Rozloučím se s rodiči a můžeme nastoupit,“ řekl po několika vteřinách. Nečekal jsem a vlezl naštvaně do vagónu. Měl jsem štěstí a objevil ve třetím kupé spolužáky. S přehnanou veselostí jsem je zdravil a poslouchal o jejich prázdninách.  
„Scorpius s tebou nepřišel?“ zeptala se Bibi Strange. Pokrčil jsem rameny a schoulil se víc do sedačky. Jsem zvyklý trucovat.  
Můj blonďatý přízrak se ukázal až v půli cesty. Jakmile strčil hlavu do dveří, všichni ho nadšeně vítali.  
„Můžeš na chvíli, Albie?“ zeptal se. Neochotně jsem vstal.  
Zavřel za mnou dveře a vzápětí mne objal. Překvapeně jsem ztuhnul. Nevěděl jsem, zda mám objetí opětovat nebo ho odstrčit.   
„Chyběl jsi mi,“ zamumlal a pustil mne.  
„Ty mně ne,“ zalhal jsem, abych ho donutil alespoň trošku trpět. Chvíli jsme na sebe jen mlčenlivě koukali. Vlak hučel a spolužáci si rozrušeně povídali. Tolik jsem chtěl být s ním na nějakém opuštěném místě a mít ho jen pro sebe.  
„Jsi tvrdohlavý,“ zkonstatoval.  
„Víš,“ začal jsem, „pokoušel jsem se přemýšlet. Jo, ušklíbáš se správně – na nic jsem nepřišel. Jsem ztracenej. Pořád si pamatuju, jak voněl ten zlatavý hábit. A určitě jsem schopnej přestat na to myslet a být…být tvůj kamarád. Zvládal jsem to přes tři roky, zvládnu to dál. Ale bez tebe…mám dojem, že bez tebe umřu, Corpie,“ vypadlo ze mne vážně. Jeho pohled prapodivně ztěžknul, jakoby mé provinění náhle ztratilo všechny polehčující okolnosti.  
„Já si pamatuju nevysvětlitelná naštvání a trucovitost,“ poznamenal. „Ale mám tě rád a nechci, abys umřel.“  
Čímž mi vyjevil, o kolik je moudřejší než já. Fascinovalo mne to. Byl jsem zase malý kluk, který chápe, proč lidé mají rádi Harryho Pottera. Jde o způsob myšlení. Když na něj narazíte, jednoduše víte, že je správný, i když vás rozčiluje. Scorpius byl spodní i nejvrchnější kostka mojí dětinské věžičky. Bez něj by to nefungovalo a nemělo smysl. A ano, zastyděl jsem se.  
„Tenhle rok budeme bez dozoru tvého bráchy. Uvědomil sis to? Tak si vem kufr a pojď za mnou,“ dodal neutrálně. „Přece poprvé nepojedeme každý zvlášť. Je to naposled.“  
A já poslechl. V duchu jsem se vymlouval, že to má logiku. Od té doby se to ostatně stalo jedním z mých častých alibi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus si notuje "Boat on the river" od Styx.


	6. Insomnia

Scorpius ze mne šílel. „Dej konečně pokoj! Myslíš, že vím něco o kouzelnickým právu?! Nevim! A proto se musím učit!“  
„Se neučíš přece nikdy.“  
„Tak jsem teď začal.“  
„Jen jsem si s tebou chtěl popovídat,“ namítl jsem uraženě.  
„Merline, povídáme si pořád!“  
„Fajn, mně je to jedno.“  
„Ne, podle tohohle tónu není. A opovaž se něco říct! Dneska na tebe prostě kašlu.“  
„Fajn, tos dělal stejně vždycky,“ odsekl jsem. Scorpius vstal ze sedačky. Poznámky mu z rukou popadaly na zem.  
Společenská místnost trochu utichla, protože někteří studenti nás se zájmem pozorovali. O krok jsem ustoupil. Všechno se najednou zpomalilo – i to, jak Sco napřáhl ruku a uhodil mne do tváře. S výkřikem jsem klesl na kolena. Prsten, co nosil, mi rozškrábl koutek, ret i tvář. Moje brýle odlétly někam stranou.  
Kde se v někom tak křehkém mohlo vzít tolik síly?! Jak mi jeho dlaň mohla vehnat slzy do očí? Ale tenhle prvotní šok vystřídal vzápětí strach. Můj svět se zbláznil… Corpie je alfa i omega. Nemůže mne jen tak bít!  
„Už nikdy, nikdy se nesnaž vzbudit ve mně poct viny,“ poznamenal Scorpius temně. Překročil svoje poznámky a se zavířením hábitu se vytratil.  
Pomalu jsem se zvedl a nasadil si brýle. Všichni studenti se na mně dívali – někteří překvapeně, ale většina s posměšným úšklebkem. Otřel jsem ránu a prohlížel si krev na hřbetu ruky. Odváděla pozornost od toho ponížení. Myslel jsem, že Scorpia nenávidím za to, jak se snaží být nezávislý. Ale pravda byla, že jsem mnohem víc nenáviděl sebe za předstírání, že mi to nevadí.  
Odešel jsem do koupelny a opatrně si omýval obličej. Na bílém porcelánu ulplývaly růžové flíčky. Snažil jsem je stírat, ale zdálo se mi, že přibývají. Vzdal jsem to a pohlédl do zrcadla nad kohoutkem.  
Vypadal jsem směšně. Napadlo mne, že jsem ubožák. Můj otec by se nikdy uhodit nenechal. Scorpius mne zesměšnil před polovinou Zmijozelských studentů a já se nedokázal ani naštvat. Jenom se cítím mizerně a přijde mi to všechno líto. A kdybych to někomu řekl, musel bych si vyslechnout přednášku o tom, že se sebou nechávám zametat. Co když chci? Co když toužím po tom, aby mne měl omotaného kolem všech prstů, protože tak si připadám důležitý? Co když nenávidím pocit osamělosti, který mám bez něj? Tu úzkost, že najednou nic nedokážu? Ano, říkal jsem své vlastní tváři v duchu, zkazilo mne rozmazlování otce a šikana staršího bratra ze mne vychovala nesamostatného jedince.  
Asi bych se měl stydět.  
„Ty pláčeš?“ ozvalo se najednou vlevo ode mne. Leknutím jsem nadskočil. Bibi udělala ještě krok do místnosti. „To nic, Scorpius je poslední dobou trochu podrážděnej,“ konejšila mne.  
„Tak za prvé, nebrečím. _Umývám si obličej._ A na to druhé jsi přišla jak?“  
„Nelíbí se mu, když s ním flirtuju,“ odpověděla s pokrčením ramen. Naštvalo mne to.  
„Víš co, Bibiano? Vůbec se o mne nestarej! A o něho taky! Nepotřebuju, aby se mi ke starostem, co mám teď, připletly ještě tvoje všeobecný poznámky! A svatej Merline, že by sis některý stupidní mohla jít nechat patentovat! Nenapadlo tě, že s tebou flirtovat ani nechce?! Kdo by o to tak asi stál, co? Mysli trochu, holka. Seš dospělá a je čas, aby ses přenesla do světa skutečnejch lidí, a přestala žít v tom svým zámečku z růžový mlhy! A růžová barva je na tobě hrozně hnusná!“ dodal jsem a prosmýkl se kolem ní. Slyšel jsem, jak fňukla, ale bylo mi to jedno. Bibi byla moje kamarádka. Nebo se za ni alespoň považovala, ačkoliv jsem si jí většinu času nevšímal. I do takové šlamastyky vás přivede, že někomu pomáháte s úkoly. Jenže byla někdy tak strašně jednoduchá. A já byl zrovna v náladě, kdy jsem potřeboval někoho týrat. Někoho jiného než sebe.  
Ve společenské místnosti jsem došel ke křeslu, na kterém předtím Sco seděl. Pomalu jsem sesbíral jeho poznámky a seřadil je. Urovnal jsem je a zanesl do ložnice. Kdybych to neudělal, ty zápisky by se zničily a Scorpius by se rozzuřil ještě víc. To dávalo smysl.  
Venku nad hradem byla noc v sametu. Už jsem skoro usínal, když se deka nadzvedla a ke mně se přitisklo tělo v pyžamu.  
„Strašně mne to mrzí,“ zašeptal.  
„Prosím, odejdi z mojí postele,“ požádal jsem tiše. Znělo mi to neosobně. Ve skutečnosti jsem to říct nechtěl. S povzdychnutím vylezl. Zavřel jsem oči. Po chvíli, když se neozvalo očekávané šustění pokrývek, jsem se naklonil z lůžka.  
Scorpius seděl na zemi u mé postele a objímal si kolena. Hlavu měl položenou na nich. V šeru jsem viděl jasně jeho vlasy a bosé nohy.  
„Zmrzneš,“ řekl jsem. Zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Tak ať,“ poznamenal. „Budu tu celou noc.“  
Posadil jsem se. Vyhrožování byla u něj úplná novinka, to už musel být vážně zoufalý. Nebo jsem tomu chtěl hrozně věřit. Slezl jsem s postele a zabalil jeho i sebe do deky. Podlaha byla neuvěřitelně chladná.  
„Tak zmrzneme spolu,“ zašeptal jsem. Asi bylo dobře, že jsme si neviděli do obličeje. Bylo by nám trapně. Od léta jsme neobyčejně klidně spali, s hlavami na druhých stranách místnosti. Strašně často jsem si představoval, že to já jsem Scorpimu pomohl překonat strach ze tmy. Ale možná to bylo tím, že už věděl, že není sám.  
„Vidíš, jak je to rozčilující?“ pronesl po chvíli. „Když se někdo chová tak hloupě a ty tomu nemůžeš zabránit?“  
Spíš je to pouze hloupé.  
Objal jsem ho.  
Hřál.  
Přitáhl kolem mne deku.  
Začal jsem usínat.


	7. Kamarádi

Úspěšně jsem složil chytačské zkoušky, takže jsem byl neustále na hodině nebo na tréninku. Neměl jsem čas přemýšlet. Únava mi obvykle z hlavy všechno vyhnala. Bylo to dobře. Se Sco jsme uzavřeli dohodu. Budeme nenormálně normální. Budeme šlechtit milující přátelství, kterému nikdo jiný neporozumí, protože to jsme si vybrali a zvolili. Nemluvili jsme o tom, jen se nám to usadilo v hlavách. Zvláštní, tehdy mi to dávalo smysl.

_Srdce tluče, strach s ním hází,  
konejším se proto frází:  
„Někdo přišel – někdo vchází,  
toť návštěva po setmění.  
Je to tak – nic víc to není.“_

Hráli jsme ve společenské místnosti domino.  
„Já nechápu,“ začal Scorpius afektovaně, jakmile jsem nad ním už potřetí vyhrál, „jak může mít někdo cinknuté hrací kameny.“  
„Cinknuté?“ nechápal jsem.  
„Označkované, aby věděl, na čem je co. Dělá se to u karet. A je to švindl,“ vysvětlil strašlivým hlasem. Kámen po kameni jsem mu strčil pod nos. Byly černé a na hřbetech měly zářivě rudé salamandry. Byl jsem hrdý, že jsem je od Jamese dostal k narozeninám.  
„Jak bych si asi označil kámen, co?“  
„Škrábanci.“  
„A myslíš, že bych se zrovna já tak namáhal?“  
Chvíli přemýšlel.  
„Na to jsi líný. Asi máš prostě štěstí.“  
„Jasně – štěstí ve hře, neštěstí v lásce.“  
Pohled, který na mne upřel, byl o něco delší, než bylo nutné. Ale líbilo se mi, jak vypadal zamyšleně.

_Okno již je otevřeno,  
v něm dvé křídel rozestřeno  
– statný Havran, dávný rytíř  
vstoupil mezi okenice.  
Nevyčkával ani chvíli;  
bez pozdravu míří k cíli,  
sedá si na mramor bílý,  
Palladiny světlé líce,  
s výrazem, jenž patří králům,  
na ty sošné, božské líce,  
used havran – a nic více._

Nebylo úplně obvyklé, aby při večeři Všech Svatých přilétaly sovy. Jedna ale vytrvale klouzala nad hlavami studentům. Spousta lidí se za ní otáčela a doplňovala to výkřiky. Já ji poznal.  
„Scorpiusi!“ šťouchl jsem do něj. Zvedl hlavu od jídla. Kalous hladce přistál mezi jeho džusem a košíkem s rohlíky. Myslím, že Sco zamumlal něco jako _konečně_.  
Sledoval jsem, jak mu oči přelétají ze slova na slovo. Viděl jsem, jak jeho tvář tuhne, pak nabírá výraz znechucení a nakonec neproniknutelný vážný výraz. Usadilo se mu na ní něco neuvěřitelně temného.  
„Omluvíš mne, že ano?“ ujistil se. Kývnul jsem. Celou cestu přes Velkou Síň jsem na něm visel očima. Netrpělivé poposedávání byl jediný znak mojí nervozity.  
„Co se stalo?“ ptala se Bibi. Pokrčil jsem rameny. Byla prosta vší růžové a očividně mi odpustila.  
Scorpius už se na večeři nevrátil.  
Vysedával na své posteli a upíral pohled do míst, kam za ním nikdo nemohl.  
„V pořádku?“ zeptal jsem se starostlivě. Ukázal mi dokonale strojený nezájem.  
„Samozřejmě,“ odvětil. Potom se mírně usmál. „Ty ses bál? Ty nemáš proč.“  
Přikývnul jsem a začal uklízet učebnice. Kamarád se totiž na víc neptá.

_Avšak, sedě na mramoru,  
havran ustal v rozhovoru,  
jako by chtěl celou duší  
za ta slova navždy skrýt se…  
Žádný zvuk už nepronese,  
jeho peruť nepohne se,  
až pak můj dech poozve se:  
„Vztahy hasnou jako svíce  
– i on zmizí za rozbřesku –  
naděje jsou jako svíce.“  
Tu on řekl: „Nikdy více.“_

Byl jsem přitištěný k násadě koštěte a ledový vzduch mi vháněl slzy do očí. Jenomže ta zlatá mrcha byla tak blizoučko ode mne, že jsem se neodvažoval pohnout a změnit směr letu. Pode mnou ubíhaly tváře mrzimorských studentů. Doufal jsem, že žádného inteligenta nenapadne natáhnout paži nebo tak něco, protože bychom se zabili oba.  
Zavřel jsem oči, sklopil hlavu a natáhl před sebe ruku. Cítil jsem chladné tělíčko Zlatonky. Křídla mne bolestivě švihla přes prsty. Ucukl jsem, ale okamžitě jsem ruku zase vystřelil kupředu. Tentokrát to stačilo, abych ji sevřel. Mrzimorští propukli v pískot.  
Vítězoslavně jsem se narovnal. Vítr mnou smýkl dozadu. Dokonale jsem viděl na zmijozelskou tribunu. Dokonale jsem viděl na Scorpia. V tu chvíli přestal svět existovat. Já totiž dokonale viděl, jak se líbá s Bibianou. Prsty kolem Zlaté se mi automaticky rozevřely.  
Víc si ze zápasu nepamatuju. Myslím, že to bylo způsobeno hlavně tím, že jsem narazil do tribuny a dostal po hlavě trámem.

_A ten Havran černošedý stále  
sedí, stále sedí,  
ve svých drápech stále  
svírá Palladiny bílé líce;  
jeho pohled nitro plení,  
je to démon, propad snění,  
jeho stíny v divném chvění  
plovou, na zem padajíce,  
a má duše z těchto stínů,  
jež se chvějí, padajíce,  
nevystoupí – nikdy více!_

Probouzel jsem se pomalu. Kdyby do mne nalili Doušek Živé smrti, šlo by mi to pravděpodobně rychleji. Opatrně jsem se převalil. Levou ruku jsem měl úplně odkrvenou, takže se mi jen tak plácala u boku. Zasténal jsem.  
Vlasy mi propletly cizí prsty. Vzhlédl jsem.  
„Mohl jsi umřít,“ pronesl Scorpius úzkostlivě. Vypadal unaveně a zničeně. Náhle se ke mně přitiskl a horlivě mne hladil a líbal. Po čele, po vlasech – skoro jakoby nevěřil, že jsem skutečný a živý. Cynicky mne napadlo, že budu muset umřít, aby mne miloval.  
„Mohl jsi umřít,“ zopakoval naléhavě a tiskl mne k sobě. Zaúpěl jsem, poněvadž se mi začala prokrvovat dlaň a konečky prstů.  
„Co je? Co se děje?“ ptal se mne zoufale. Odtáhl jsem se od něj.  
„Vrací se mi cit do ruky,“ vysvětlil jsem. Tvářil se, jakoby tu bolest prožíval se mnou. Pak začal brečet. Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat. Proč bych ho měl utěšovat? Spadl jsem jenom kvůli němu! Jenže…  
„Corpie,“ zamumlal jsem, „tys tu byl celou noc?“ Jenom přikývnul a pokoušel se uklidnit. „A co na to Bibi?“ nadhodil jsem. Podíval se na mne. To mlčení mne ničilo. Když už bylo moc dlouhé, převalil jsem se na druhou stranu.  
Snažili jsme se být kamarádi. Snažili jsme se vedle sebe žít…morálně uznaný a hodnotný život. Ačkoliv jsme neuměli ani jedno ani druhé. Tedy, já to neuměl. Já jsem mu nikdy nerozuměl. Možná jsem nechtěl. Neměl jsem ten pocit, jakože ho plně chápu. A sáhl-li jsem si do svědomí, tak se určitě něco dělo. Scorpius mne v něčem potřeboval a mně to uniklo. Unikalo mi to nejspíš celý můj život. Když jsem ležel na té posteli a on uplakaně seděl opodál, bylo to jasnější, než kdy dřív.  
Přetočil jsem se zpět k němu. Sledoval podlahu.  
„Nechci…nechci tě ztratit tím, že si najdeš holku,“ začal jsem opatrně. Vzhlédl a natáhl ruku. Sevřel jsem jeho dlaň, palcem mne pohladil na hřbetu. „Proč se snažím, abys nebyl jenom ty, když dobře vím, že ty jsi všechno? A nic…já nic jiného nedokážu. Já se tě prostě nedokážu vzdát. Utopil jsem se.“  
„Nemohl ses utopit,“ odporoval. „Když se lidé topí, po chvíli paniky se jim zdá všechno okolo v pořádku.“  
Zesílil jsem stisk. I kdyby řekl cokoliv, každé písmeno by ve mně rezonovalo. Neutopil jsem se – tohle byla teprve ta panika. To byla předzvěst toho, že skončím na dně.  
„Bibi…Bibi mne miluje.“  
„A ty jí?“ zeptal jsem se. „Jestli řekneš ano, nebudu ničemu stát v cestě. Udělám všechno, abys byl šťastný. Obětuju svoje tělo, protože to dělám pořád. Obětuju svoje myšlenky, protože jsem jako můra a ty jsi můj plamen. To spálení už je rutina.“  
„Tohle si myslíš?“ ucedil a jeho ruka se vysmekla. Vstal. „Myslíš si, že tě nutím obětovat se?“  
„Ne, jasně že ne, dělám to –“  
„Co po mně vlastně chceš?! Co po mně ještě chceš?! Neumím už nic jiného! Můžu kašlat na všechny ostatní a chovat se k tobě jako k tobě – ne jako ke kamarádovi, ne jako k milenci, ne jako k rodičům, ne jako k poslední věci ve vesmíru. Měl jsem dojem, že to dělám. Jen mi řekni, co ode mne potřebuješ.“  
Vzhlédl jsem do nádherného obličeje, zkřiveného bolestí. Litoval jsem toho, že jsem to já, kdo tu bolest způsobuje. Litoval jsem toho tak moc, že jsem nedokázal promluvit.  
Corpie si dřepnul. Opřel si hlavu o mou tvář. V tom gestu bylo cosi vše říkajícího.  
„Já vím, že ode mne potřebuješ bezmeznou důvěru,“ zamumlal unaveně. „Ale já neumím být k někomu připoutaný tak jako ty. Jsou…myšlenky, události a skutky, které jsou jen mé. Jsou to jediné, co mám. Nedělím se o ně s nikým. Nebudu se dělit.“  
„Proč musíš mít vždycky pravdu? Já to chápu,“ povzdychnul jsem. Lehce mne políbil na tvář. „Vždyť víš, že jen vyvádím kvůli vlastnímu pocitu méněcennosti, nebo cos mi to jednou diagnostikoval. Srovnám se s tím.“  
A byl jsem si tím jistý. Vždycky jsem se nějak se vším srovnal, ať už díky sobeckosti nebo alibismu. My ve Zmijozelu máme neuvěřitelný pud sebezáchovy.  
„Ano, protože máš vlastnosti, které jsou hodné obdivu. A teď zkus spát. Počkám, dokud neusneš a půjdu taky.“  
„Děkuju,“ řekl jsem.  
„Přátelství je o tom, že bojujeme za jiné lidi. Láska, že se o ně staráme. Cítím obojí.“  
Přikývl jsem. Zabalil jsem se dekou jako kuklou. Než se spálím, zbývá dost času.  
Byli jsme normální, až to bolí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Báseň uvnitř je Havran od Edgara Allana Poe.


	8. Hračka

Scorpius dopadl na pohovku ke mně. Lehnul si tak, že měl hlavu na mém klínu a lopatkami se opíral o moje stehno.  
„Jsou tu lidi,“ zamumlal jsem napůl úst a odložil učebnici. Nedíval se mi do obličeje.  
„Tak ať. Mně nikdo podezírat z ničeho nebude, čumáčku,“ odpověděl zamyšleně.  
„Hm, skvělý. A propo, ne že by tě to zajímalo, ale máš loket v některých mých důležitých orgánech.“  
Kousek se odtáhl a podíval se na mne. Vypadal téměř melancholicky vesele.  
„Třešnička se se mnou rozešla.“  
„Musíš tak Bibi říkat?“ zaskuhral jsem.  
„Nemusím. Chci. Mnohem zvláštnější je, že tě to nepřekvapuje.“  
„A proč by mělo? Myslíš, že mne Bibi zajímá? Ty sis nevšiml, _ty můj mazlíčku_ ,“ sklonil jsem se níž k němu, dobře si vědom několik zkoumavých spolužáckých pohledů, „že jsem ji začal nenávidět?“  
Zavřel oči, tiše dýchal. Měl jsem chuť sklonit se a políbit ho. Čekal na to? Uhodil by mne? Učil jsem se znát svoji vlastní nejistotu. Chtěl jsem, aby mi to přikázal, abych to nemusel řešit. Jenže jeho nádherná, malinká ústa dlouho mlčela.  
„Já vím, že jsi jí to řekl ty,“ ozval se nakonec a otevřel oči. Narovnal jsem se. Jeho pohled nebyl ani vyčítavý ani vzteklý. „Vím, že jsi jí pohrozil, že jestli se se mnou nerozejde, uděláš jí ze života peklo.“  
„Nic takového jsem neudělal.“  
To byla lež. Ale zase ne úplně. Já jsem použil jiná slova, když jsem ji na chodbě proměnil v žábu.  
„Jistě, to ono samo,“ souhlasil klidně a zase se odvrátil.  
„Přišel jsi ke mně ještě kvůli něčemu jinýmu, než že mne budeš obviňovat?! Byla to tvoje přítelkyně, tak si to sakra zařiď, a netahej mne do toho. Nechci o tom nic slyšet, rozumíš?! Pořád se mnou mluvíš o ní!“  
„Utiš se,“ zamumlal.  
„Já se sakra nechci utišit!“  
Natáhl ruku a pohladil mne po krku. Tak nějak zkoumavě. Vrhal jsem na něj zlé pohledy, ale ten dotyk jsem přijal. Naklonil jsem hlavu, aby se dostal k mému uchu. Hladil mne po lalůčku, jako bychom nebyli ve společenské místnosti plné lidí. Ostentativně jsem se na něj nedíval. Jeho doteky mne ale uklidňovaly.  
Zvláštní, nepitval jsem, proč to tak je.  
„Od jisté doby tě nenávidím, Corpie.“  
„Od jisté doby tě chápu, Albie.“  
Po chvíli se zvedl a vrhl na mne krátký pohled.  
„Vybral jsem si tebe. Přemýšlej nad tím,“ řekl a odešel na seminář z bylinkářství, který jsem neměl.  
Přemýšlel jsem. Popravdě jsem nedokázal myslet na nic jiného.  
Po večeři jsme se spolu procházeli hradem.  
„Když jsi říkal, že sis vybral mne, znamená to, že…“ začal jsem nervózně.  
„…že spolu chodíme? Ne,“ odpověděl nepřítomně.  
„Aha. Takže se nic nezměnilo, i když jsi řekl to nejkrásnější, co jsem kdy slyšel.“  
„Nevěřím, žes to vážně vyslovil.“  
„Trhni si nohou. Víš, co k tobě cítím.“  
„Občas mám dojem, že necítíš nic. K nikomu,“ pronesl neuvěřitelně nešťastným tónem a zůstal stát. Obrátil jsem se. Zaskočilo mne to. Dívali jsme se jeden na druhého, neschopní pohybu.  
„Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit,“ přiznal jsem nakonec. „Jenže nejhorší je, když se člověk bezmocně užírá žárlivostí.“  
„Neublížil jsi mi. Jen se bojím, že když pořád potřebuješ dokazovat, jak moc mi na tobě záleží, tak vlastně nic necítíš, že nedokážeš být s jiným člověkem tak, abys mu důvěřoval. A to je pro vztah mezi dvěma lidmi, byť vezmu v potaz, že jsme to my dva, důležitá věc.“  
„Důvěřuju ti,“ oznámil jsem pevně a přistoupil k němu. Díval jsem se mu do očí. Chtěl jsem mu nějak vysvětlit, že jsem mu dal celý svůj život a proto potřebuju na oplátku aspoň kousek toho jeho, poněvadž mně žádný nezůstal. Jak vysvětlit, že jsem se konečně rozhodl? Žádná Bibi už mne v takovém případě nemůže zviklat. Asi to bylo vůči ní skutečně hnusné, ale já nejsem ve Zmijozelu proto, že bych zachraňoval bezmocné dívky.  
„Vybral jsem si tebe,“ zopakoval tiše a obešel mne. Přistoupil k velkému oknu. Slunce už zapadlo. Objal se rukama, jakoby mu byla zima. „Ať se stane cokoliv, vždycky zůstaneš ty. To jsi pro mne. Byl bych rád, kdybych ti to nemusel pořád nějak dokazovat. Nebo říkat. Odpustím ti, že jsi přinutil Bibi nechat mne. A odpustím ti výbuchy vzteku, jelikož jsi frustrovaný tím, jak se snažíš nechat mi volnost. A abych se přiznal, vlastně mne to těšilo – znamenalo to, že pro jednou si mne vážíš.“  
„Vážím si tě pořád!“ protestoval jsem.  
„Ne,“ obrátil se ke mně. „Děláš věci pro to, abys mohl se mnou zůstat. Snažíš si obvykle všechno naplánovat, abychom zůstali jen my dva. Využíváš všechno, aby se všechno točilo jenom kolem tebe. Aby bylo po tvém. A když není, jsi jako malé dítě. Jsem jenom tvoje hračka, ke které se snažíš úpěnlivě dostat, a tak děláš všechno možné. A když mne máš, už to není zajímavé.“  
„Jsi příliš krutý, má lásko,“ zacukroval jsem sarkasticky. Pak jsem přistoupil těsně k němu. „Možná, že je to pravda. Neříkám, že ne. Mám svoje špatné stránky a byl jsem si jistý, že jsi jediný, kdo je kdy objevil. Protože ti dávám všechno. Ale pokud se zamyslíš, byl jsi to ty, kdo mne políbil jen proto, žes to chtěl zkusit. A já za tebou pobíhal jako pejsek, protože jsem to nedokázal jinak. Já to nechci jinak. Vím, co cítím. Vím, co cítím k tobě, ačkoliv nemám tak úplně jasno v ostatních lidech. Ale když se zamyslíš, já bych nedokázal stát s někým jiným na chodbě hradu, kde nás může kdokoliv vidět, a cítit se tak spokojeně. Když jsi u mne, mám dojem, že k sobě patříme. Že do sebe zapadáme.“  
„To bylo…skoro perverzní, Albie.“  
„Fajn, taky nevěřím, že jsem se nepozvracel, jen co to ze mne vypadlo.“  
Zasmál se, a potom se na mne podíval nádherně rozzářeně.  
„Ty máš radost, Corpie? Ty máš radost!“  
Sklonil se a lehce mne políbil. Nějak jsem nezareagoval, poněvadž mi mozek štěstím vypnul. Nezáleželo na tom, že jsme nebyli milenci ani partneři. Já ho chtěl za každou cenu. Jenom být s ním. Ano, taky jsem měl dojem, že bych se měl jít nechat vyšetřit, jestli jsem normální, ale rozumějte, byl to on. Sdílet jednu místnost s milovaným člověkem, aniž byste potřebovali cokoliv říct či udělat, to je pravá láska.  
Natolik jsem mu patřil, že jsem si svou posedlost ani neuvědomoval.  
Jenomže problém je, že on od začátku věděl, že to nezvládnu. Nezvládnu milovat, aniž bych se připoutal. Nezvládnu mu dát tolik volnosti. Proto jsem se nedozvěděl to, co jsem měl vědět dávno.


	9. Rozhovor

„Tati?“ oslovil jsem ho. Podíval se na mne. Cítil jsem se jako pod rentgenem. „Scorpius měl takový nápad, že…bych se k nim vydal dvacátého sedmého prosince a zůstal tam na zbytek prázdnin. A třetího bych se od nich dopravil do školy.“  
„Chceš?“ zeptal se. Přikývl jsem. „Že se ptám – ty už máš sbaleno, co?“  
„No, ne tak docela, ale dobrej pokus, tati.“  
„Souhlasí s tím Malfoyovi?“  
„Ano, Corpie mi to teď napsal.“  
Zatvářil se zamyšleně. Hlavně ne přednášku na téma Malfoyovské minulosti…  
„Ale, sedni si na chvilku ke mně,“ poznamenal. S neochotným hudráním jsem zapadnul do křesla. Harry Potter v domě, to je za trest. Já ho mám rád. Kdyby šlo do tuhého, zůstanu na jeho straně, ale nesmí mluvit o Scorpiusovi. Mám pak tak trochu tiky sáhnout po hůlce. On vlastně ve skutečnosti nikdy neřeční. Jen čas od času něco nevinně prohodí. Otec spíš jedná. Ale o to jsou ty chvíle, kdy ho náhodou popadne mluvná, horší.  
„Přemýšlel jsem, jak moc jsi ochotný strávit zbytek života s ním.“  
„Cože?“  
„Co si myslíš, že bude, až vyjdete Bradavice?“  
„No…on bude pracovat a já ho věrně čekat doma, abychom mohli šukat jako králíčci.“  
Můj otec nezrudnul. Zatvářil se ještě zamyšleněji. Já jsem holt dobrá průprava do života.  
„Proč mne to neuklidňuje, když to říkáš ty?“  
„Nemám ponětí.“  
„Albusi, prosím, deset minut mluvme vážně.“  
„Nenávidím tenhle tvůj tón. To jako vážně.“  
„Chceš mne vytočit za každou cenu?“  
„Nenapadlo tě, že se jen bráním něčemu nepříjemnému?“  
„Albusi, tohle není a nebude rozhovor na téma _co-děláš-ve-svým-volnu-a-jak-si-ničíš-život_. Bude…o něm.“  
„To je horší.“  
Otec dlouho mlčel. Já taky. Neměl jsem co dodat. Neměl jsem chuť se obhajovat, protože jsem se necítil vinen. Ale kde není zločin, nemůže být ani odpuštění. Viděl jsem vrásky v jeho obličeji. Zvláštním způsobem mne dojímaly. Já chtěl, aby mi odpustil za všechno, čím jsem mu kdy přitížil. Nezáleželo na tom, že tu byla ještě Lily a James. Já byl jeho problém. Zradil jsem ho, když jsem nebojoval proti tomu, abych se dostal do Zmijozelu. Zradil jsem ho, když jsem se začal kamarádit se Scorpiem. Zradil jsem všechno, o čem si doma snil. Jeho to bolelo, jenže já s tím musel žít.   
„Miluju Scorpiuse,“ řekl jsem pevně.  
„Nikdo o tom nepochyboval.“  
„Budu ho milovat, dokud nás smrt nerozdělí. A pak můj popel rozfouká vítr a to už mi bude všechno jedno.“  
Vypadalo to, že tahle slova ho konečně zaskočila.  
„A co když zemře první on?“  
„Opláču to, a i když budu nějakou dobu dýchat pouze pro něj, nezabiju se. Jsem ze Zmijozelu, tati,“ dodal jsem vesele. Tohle prohlášení pro mne nemělo žádnou váhu. Celý rozhovor jsem vedl rozveseleně. Na hypotetických situacích je krásné, že ve skutečnosti vypadají vždycky jinak.  
„Albusi, kdybych ti někdy neřekl něco životně důležitého, co by jsi udělal?“  
„A co mi nechceš říct?“  
„Zatím nic. Ale může nastat situace, kdy budu vypadat jako zrádce.“  
„Šmerline, o čem to sakra mluvíš?!“ Ztěžka povzdychnul. „Nedělej mi to! Nevzdychej tady! Máš ponětí, jak rychle se vyděsím?!“  
„Přestaň to melodramatizovat, Albusi. Nic se neděje.“  
„Jo, to řikáš ty a o mně se pokusil infarkt!“  
„Dobře, fajn. Dokázal bys žít bez Scorpia Malfoye?“  
„Pravděpodobně…ne,“ odpověděl jsem a podezřívavě si ho prohlížel. Otec vstal. „Kam jdeš?“  
„Zjistit, jestli s tímhle tvým přesvědčením nemůžu něco dělat.“  
„Ne, to teda nemůžeš! Co tohle mělo znamenat? Jsem pořád se Scorpim. Jsem s ním tak dlouho, že zapomínám, že existují i nějaký jiný lidi! Není trochu pozdě to řešit?“  
„Já nechci, abys trpěl,“ řekl náhle. Měl jsem dojem, že skočil někam mimo téma. „Jsi můj syn a já tě mám rád. Nevadí mi, že miluješ Scorpiuse. A smířil jsem se i s tím, že je to Malfoy. To je to nejmenší. Je to spíš legrační. Ale to, že nemáš ani špetku rozumu a svobodné vůle, mně trochu znervózňuje. Jestli se někdy stane cokoliv, bude tě to hrozně bolet.“  
„Díky za důvěru, rozhodně nešťastně trpím úplně pořád, protože se snažím organizovat si život po svém a nenechávám to na svém milovaném otci.“  
Chvíli se na mně díval. Ne smutně, spíš zklamaně.  
„Řekl jsem, co jsem chtěl. Už si můžeš jít sbalit.“  
Ale já se neměl k odchodu. Přemýšlel jsem, co to mělo znamenat. Tedy, jestli vůbec něco mělo a nebyl to zkrat otcova mozku.  
„Jak tě to napadlo?“  
„Jsi doma už tři dny a ani jednou jsi nezapnul gramofon.“  
Trochu mne to uklidnilo. Pro mého otce byly špatné jiné věci než pro mne. Jako chlad a teplo, ale jedno bez druhého není nic. Cítil jsem se v klidu a v pořádku, takže jsem se nepotřeboval zavřít v pokoji s hlasitou muzikou, a dokázal jsem celé hodiny ležet na posteli a s přiblblým úsměvem si Scorpiuse představovat. Jenom to. Věděl jsem, že na mne čeká. Bylo to mé malé skromné vítězství, že?  
„Zrovna teď se cítím skvěle, tati,“ pokusil jsem se ho uklidnit.  
„A právě toho se trochu bojím,“ odpověděl a nechal mne na křesle zmatenějšího než kdy předtím.


	10. Dárek

„Zavři oči,“ řekl jsem rozechvěle.  
„To je v tvé přítomnosti nebezpečné,“ odpověděl.  
„Kvůli mně. A kvůli tomu, že máme Vánoce,“ zaškemral jsem.  
Scorpius seděl na své obrovské posteli a vypadal na ní tak malý, křehoučký, jakoby ho baldachýny měly rozmáčknout. Líbilo se mi to. Měl v ložnici neskutečný brajgl a pořád jsme o něco zakopávali. Vonělo to tam a on byl malá ozdůbka, skoro jakoby tam nepatřil.  
„Fajn, ale jen kvůli tobě,“ zamumlal a zavřel oči.  
Sáhl jsem do kapsy a nahmatal náhrdelník s velkou stříbrnou spirálou. Když jsem se k němu skláněl, odtáhl se kousek dozadu.  
„Proč jsi čekal až na večer?“ zeptal se a okouzleně si náhrdelník prohlížel. Ohmatával spirálu se zaujetím a láskou, prsty si proplétal řetízek a různě za něj popotahoval.  
„Proč ty?“ opáčil jsem. Vzhlédl. Jeho oči byly pořád nádherné. Úzkostlivě jsem se vyhýbal tomu, aby to na mně bylo poznat.  
„Protože ti chci dát něco, cos ještě nikdy nedostal. A na to je třeba ticho a klid.“  
Vstal, prosmýkl se kolem mne a zmizel v koupelně. Zklamaně jsem povzdychnul.  
„Počkej!“ křikl za zavřenými dveřmi. „Udělej si pohodlí.“  
Zabořil jsem se do postele, opřel se na loktech a čekal. Prohlížel jsem si jeho pokoj, prázdné bílé zdi a strop vymalovaný námořnickou modří a černí. Jediný gobelín s motivem moře, plachetnice a západem slunce se romanticky vinul nad světlým psacím stolem. Světlá skříň byla trochu děsivá díky prapodivné řezbě. Vypadala, jako když se neustále kroutí a svíjí. V tomhle pokoji tak nějak všechno klouzalo z rukou a bylo přehnaně velké.  
Scorpius otevřel dveře. Od hrudi po paty byl zavázaný širokou červenou stuhou. Vytřeštil jsem oči. Na krku měl mašli jako nějaký nový druh motýla. Pod ní se leskla spirála, téměř neviditelná na jeho světlounké kůži. Viděl jsem každý detail, s úžasem jsem sledoval, jak jeho lýtka na několika místech unikají z vězení červeně.  
Vydal se ke mně drobnými krůčky.  
„Merline, vypadáš jako holka!“ zasmál jsem se. Natáhl se po mně a posadil mne proti sobě. Zvážněl jsem. Stuha ho obtahovala, že víc už nebylo možné, pokud by se nechtěl udusit. Obtahovala ho _úplně všude_.  
„Rozbal to,“ přikázal tiše. Až v té chvíli mi došlo, že si nedělá legraci. Trhaně jsem se nadechl. Nervozita, ale i vzrušené očekávání mi vyplňovaly celé tělo. Tak trochu jsem to nedokázal pochopit – viděl jsem tisíckrát, jak se převléká. Milionkrát jsem pod vyhrnutými rukávy pozoroval jeho paže. Slýchával jsem téct vodu a představoval si, jak se pod ní mydlí. Nic ale nebylo tolik vzrušující jako tahle hebká červená látka na jeho kůži. Moje pokušení stálo na dosah. To je na něm nejvíc vzrušující.  
Vzhlédl jsem k jeho vyčkávající tváři. Jestli byl nervózní, nedal to najevo. Prsty jsem vpletl do jedné koncové šňůry mašle a zatáhl. Scorpius se usmál a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Byl jsem jeho ochočené zvířátko a zrovna se mi povedl skvělý kousek.  
V několika vteřinách jsem z něj stuhu sroloval. Pak jsem zavřel oči a přitiskl tvář k jeho břichu. Dlaně jsem mu opatrně položil na hýždě. Prsty mi rozcuchal vlasy. Bylo to ponouknutí i uklidnění zároveň.  
Mazlili jsme se většinu noci. S očekávaným napětím objevovali tělo toho druhého. Důvěřovali prstům a myšlenkám naší intimity tak jako nikomu jinému. Celý byl hebký a hřejivý. S úžasem jsem zjišťoval, jak má Scorpius legračně a nádherně malé dlaně. Pak jsme se s smíchem otírali mátově vonícími kapesníčky z nočního stolku a rozhazovali je po celém pokoji. Nemuseli jsme si nic vysvětlovat. Nechtěli jsme. Nač plýtvat slovy nad něčím naprosto jasným, přirozeným a logickým. Pamatuju si náhrdelník houpající se nade mnou. Jeho mírně zpocené paže klouzající přes má záda. Prudký dech. Kůži horkou vášní. Jemné lechtající chloupky.  
Vím, že jsem pod jeho něžnými dotyky byl nejšťastnější za poslední čtyři měsíce. A to mi stačilo.  
Ráno mne probudila nepříjemná erekce. Pokusil jsem se opatrně odplížit do Scorpiovy koupelny, ale jeho ruka mne povalila zpátky do peřin. Měl jsem dojem, že jako on se umí usmívat už jen Lucifer. Vždycky se probouzel první a nejspíš mne celou dobu pozoroval.  
„Chceš?“ zeptal se potichu. Prsty mne pohladil na břiše. Rudý až za ušima jsem přikývnul. Koupelna nějak ztratila svůj smysl.  
„Dal by sis něco k snídani?“ zeptal jsem se, protože jsem cítil, že se musím nějak revanšovat. Odfrkl a převalil se.  
„Dal bych si ještě spánek,“ odvětil. Naléhal jsem a nakonec připustil, že by měl chuť na horkou čokoládu. A prý můžu rovnou donést něco k obědu. Suroviny bych měl najít ve spíži.  
„Skvěle,“ zajásal jsem a pohladil ho po vlasech. Zavrtěl se. „Ještě jedna věc – kde máte spíž?“  
Do špajzu se člověk mohl dostat jedině přes kuchyň s jídelnou. Užuž jsem vcházel do dvoukřídlých dveří, když jsem uslyšel hlasy od stolu.  
„Jeho teplota je třicet sedm celé čtyři,“ říkala právě paní Malfoyová. Merlinvíproč jsem měl za to, že se jmenuje Cecílie.  
„Není možné,“ odpověděl jí manžel nevěřícně.  
„Přišly výsledky. Co budeme dělat?“  
„Najednou chceš něco dělat,“ poznamenal sarkasticky.  
„Řekneme mu to?“ zeptala se úzkostlivě.  
„Ano,“ padlo bez zaváhání.  
„Jak můžeš být tak krutý k vlastnímu dítěti?!“  
„Jako by nebyl i tvoje dítě,“ odsekl, pak se v jeho hlase něco zlomilo. „Jaká je naděje, že se dožije dvaceti let?“  
„Tři procenta.“  
„To mu neřekneme.“  
Chvíli bylo ticho.  
Samozřejmě jsem rozuměl, že mluví o Scorpiovi, ale ty věty nedávaly smysl. Proč by se neměl dožít dvaceti? Jaká teplota? Dobrá, takže se něco děje. Ohrožuje to Scorpiho život a souvisí to s teplotou. Jenže já netušil, co by to mohlo být. Nějaká nemoc? Corpie nevypadá nemocně. Nechová se nemocně. Jo, často stoná, ale to moje ségra taky a ta je úplně v pořádku. Navíc, kdyby byl nemocný, řekl by mi to. Řekl by mi to.  
Zahlodala ve mně nejistota. Třeba se mi to snažil říct. Tehdy, u nás na dvorku…  
„Víš,“ ozval se Draco, „některým věcem, které Scorpius dělá, nezabráníme, ale měli bychom se pokusit zpříjemnit mu je. Vždycky to může být naposledy, co –“  
„Prosím tě,“ přerušila ho plačtivě, „nic neříkej. Už mi nic neříkej!“  
Cítil jsem, že se asi taky rozpláču. Rozhodně jsem toho slyšel dost. I když jsem byl částečně v šoku, zároveň mi v hlavě hučelo. Scorpius umírá. Můj Scorpius čekající na čokoládu v obrovské posteli je prakticky mrtvý.  
Odlepil jsem se od stěny, ke které jsem se nevědomky přitiskl, a vydal se zpět do ložnice. Šel jsem klidně, soustředěný na každý dotyk s podlahou. Mohla kdykoliv přestat existovat. Stejně náhle jako Scorpius.  
Zavřel jsem za sebou dveře a zůstal u nich stát. Scorpius vzhlédl. Usmíval se, rozcuchaný, ale z nějakého důvodu spokojený.  
„Kde máš čokoládu?“ zeptal se vesele. Nehýbal jsem se. Nedokázal jsem to. Byl jen kousek ode mne a já nedokázal ani vztáhnout po něm ruce.  
Scorpius se posadil a protáhl. Zahýbal hlavou a protřepal prsty. Viděl jsem zřetelně sebemenší detaily jeho počínání. Vstal, nahý a nádherný se zastavil u mne.  
„Tak co se ti stalo?“ shlížel na mne zkoumavě. Potom se jeho tvář jako mávnutím hůlky proměnila ve starostlivou. „Merline, co se děje?“ dlaně mi sevřel na ramenech. „Tak, co je? Prosím, řekni něco!“  
„Bůh není, že ne?“ zamumlal jsem a podíval se na něj. Přestal jsem zadržovat slzy.  
Celá moje ideologie o tom, že je třeba užívat si přítomnosti, šla do háje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U jména Dracovy manželky jsem se dopustila tvůrčí kreativity. _Já nevím_ , proč Cecílie, ale prostě je to taková Cecily. Její skutečné jméno je Astoria Greengrass.


	11. Zlatý Drak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning   
> Tato kapitola obsahuje popis nevyléčitelné nemoci a mluví se v ní o možné smrti. Pokud jste na tato témata citliví, vemte si ke kapitole plyšáka a kakajíčko a někoho, kdo vás bude držet za ruku. Další už budou jenom horší.

Celá přítomná Malfoyovic rodina na mne shlížela. Seděl jsem před nimi na křesle a připadal si _takhle_ malinký.  
„Já to pořád nechápu,“ zamumlal jsem utrápeně.  
„Co na tom ještě nechápeš?“ zasténal Scorpius netrpělivě. Stál proti mně, chodidlo položené na opěrce pohovky, lokty se opírajíc o koleno. Tmavomodrý hábit mu padal z ramen, takže měl nahou šíji a dekolt.  
„Jak to, že…že máš nějakou takovouhle nemoc?“  
„Je to genetická mutace,“ odpověděl mi Draco klidně. „Jeden důležitý enzym nefunguje tak, jak by měl, a ovlivňuje buňky a upravuje buněčnou stěnu způsobem neslučitelným se životem.“  
Podíval jsem se na něj. Tenhle plešatící muž že je Scorpiův otec? Seděl na pohovce a křečovitě k sobě tiskl svoji ženu. Jinak vypadal naprosto neživě. I jeho hábit působil jako smuteční rubáš. Oči se unaveně rozhlížely kolem. Skoro se mi vyhýbal pohledem a já měl dojem, že jsem pro něj míň než dekorace do pokoje.  
„Přece se to musí nějak léčit,“ nevzdával jsem se naděje.  
„Jo, hůlkou,“ odsekl Scorpius. „Namíříš a řekneš Avada Kedavra.“  
„Sco!“ okřikla ho matka. Rozhodil rukama.  
„On si na blbce jenom hraje! Rozumí tomu,“ obvinil mne.  
„Ano,“ připustil jsem. Pak jsem vstal. „Vlastně si tě teď už vůbec nemusím všímat. Můžu tě požádat, abys mi dal pokoj, protože umřeš. Umřeš, tak to je, nikdo s tím nic neudělá. Nejmíň já. Takže je úplně zbytečné, abys tady ještě byl.“  
„To přece –“ pokusila se mne Cecílie přerušit, ale já viděl, jak Scorpius natahuje. Možná, že jsem nerozuměl tomu, co potřebuje, ale věděl jsem, jak ho dostat na kolena a jak ho trápit. Věděl jsem, co nenávidí, čeho se bojí, co si sám nepřiznává. Teď mi spousta věcí začala dávat jiný smysl. Věděl jsem, že ho donutím litovat za to, že mne nebere vážně. Ukážu mu všechno to, čeho se bojí.  
„Nikdo už tě tady nepotřebuje. Všichni tě trpíme, protože je příliš nemorální pomoct tvému osudu. Zbytečně nám to stěžuješ,“ dodal jsem chladnokrevně.  
Scorpius vyběhl se slzami z pokoje. Draco vyletěl za ním.  
„Co si to dovoluješ, ty šmejde?!“ zaječela na mne Scorpiho matka. Ustoupil jsem. „Ty idiote! Jak si vůbec můžeš dovolit říct něco takového?!“ křičela hystericky. „Nenávidím tě! On je můj syn! Jakkoliv je špatný, je tisíckrát lepší než ty! Myslíš, že můžeš chodit a říkat takové věci jen proto, že jsi Potterův synek?! Táhni, odkud jsi přišel!“  
Díval jsem se na ni a snažil se ovládnout vlastní slzy. Připadala mi slabá. Jenom taková ženská může okamžitě vplout do melodramatické hysterie. Jim bylo úplně jedno, že mi začali na rovinu vysvětlovat, že má jediná láska umírá a já se ovládl, abych mu to nestěžoval! Bylo důležité, aby měl o koho se opřít. A ona mi tu brečí!  
Moje deprese je nelítostná a nemilosrdná. Necítil jsem žádný soucit ani provinění.  
„To, co jsem řekl, není pravda. A Scorpius to ví. Jenomže to, že tomu věří, to není moje vina. Já mu dávám najevo, že ho miluju každý mizerný den. Ale teď si to konečně uvědomí.“  
Nechápavě se na mne podívala, příliš zaskočená, než aby mi mohla nadávat. Mlčeli jsme a nenávistně si měřili jeden druhého, dokud se nevrátil Draco.  
„Scorpius se zamkl v pokoji,“ ozval se ode dveří. Zůstal v nich stát. Pevně se na mne díval těma mrtvýma očima. „Sbal se a jeď domů.“  
„Ne,“ odpověděl jsem.   
„Chceš nás zničit, mladý Pottere?“ zeptal se bezbarvě, trochu pohrdavě. Oba jsme si byli jistí, že už toho moc zničit nemůžu.  
„Ne, jen tu nechci Scorpia nechat samotného. A nechci, aby u tohohle rozhovoru byl. Samozřejmě, že kvůli sobě, protože teď už nemusím předstírat, že nebudu brečet,“ vysvětlil jsem přiškrceně a spadl do křesla.  
Draco se opatrně posadil na pohovku proti mně.  
„ _Zlatý Drak_ je genové onemocnění, které se projevuje u malých dětí tím, že jejich normální teplota je obvykle vyšší, kdykoliv se rozčílí, krvácí nebo se bojí. Postupem času se jejich běžná tělesná teplota neustále zvyšuje. Úplně normální je třicet šest a půl, plus mínus žádná celá tři stupně. Scorpiho teplota je třicet sedm celé tři… Většina lidí má tolik, když mají chřipku, a nejsou při tom schopní fungovat. Je jim špatně, třeští je hlava, potí se a musí hodně pít. Scorpius ne.“  
Zamračil jsem se. Draco o něm mluvil, jako by byl něco cizího a nezvladatelného. Cecílie vzlykala.  
„Tělo mého syna se neustále mění. Upravuje svoji vlastní teplotu. Mění způsob, jakým se v jeho těle předávají informace a funguje imunita. Srdce mu buší rychleji – proto má vyšší teplotu. Ale to je teprve začátek. Někteří jsou schopni tohle stádium přestát a nemoc se v nich usadí a pak zemře. Ta nemoc zemře. Jenomže to je jeden člověk z milionu a většinou se to stane v pubertě.“  
Vadilo mi, jak se Draco dívá do koberce.  
„Co…co bude dál?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Scorpiovy buňky se přemění na stejné části měkkých tkání, z jakých jsou vytvořeny dračí plíce. Kůže na to reaguje pigmentací a následným odpadáváním v malých šupinkách. Některé orgány se změní rychleji, jiné pomaleji. Některé se nemusí měnit vůbec. Tedy, to všechno za předpokladu, že se do té doby neuvaří zaživa,“ dodal.  
Najednou zněl nešťastně. Byl to jen obyčejný muž, kterému umírá dítě. Nemělo to se mnou co dělat a já ho donutil prožít tu bolest, kterou prožívá každý den, mnohem prudčeji.  
Vstal jsem.  
„Omlouvám se, ale on by mi to neřekl. Musel jsem to vědět,“ oznámil jsem, pak jsem se otočil k Cecílii. „Jsem rád, že tu můžu být, i když se to nezdá.“  
„Jdi už,“ řekl Draco.  
A já šel.  
U Scorpiho pokoje jsem se zarazil a přitiskl ucho na dveře. Úplné ticho. Nezaklepal jsem. Vytáhl jsem hůlku a odemkl si. Potom, co všechno mi neřekl, jsem měl to zatracené právo vstoupit do jeho ložnice. Měl jsem zatracené právo nadávat mu, že je idiot, když mi něco takového zamlčoval!  
V ložnici nikdo nebyl.  
„Corpie?“ zavolal jsem. Najednou ustalo šustění a škrábání. Rozhlédl jsem se. Oči mi padly na lehoučce pootevřenou skříň. Přešel jsem tam a vzal za kliku.  
Nevzhlédl ke mně. Pokoušel se vmáčknout do stěny. Sáhl jsem pro něj a přes jeho výkřiky a smýkání jsem ho vytáhl ven. Objal jsem ho. Nevěděl jsem, jak jinak se omluvit, co jiného udělat, jak říct, že tu vždycky budu pro něj.   
„Nikdy jsi se to neměl dozvědět,“ zašeptal Scorpius. Ta slova mi probodla srdce. Vážně jsem cítil, jako by to skutečně bolelo. A jedinou reakcí na bolest jsou slzy. Jenže já byl skutečně necitelný. Žádné slzy nepřicházely.  
„Proč ne?“ řekl jsem naléhavě. A taky si uvědomil, že jsem byl ten poslední, kdo o tom neměl ani páru. Můj otec, moje sestra…ti všichni to dávno věděli. Ztuhnul jsem. Přestal jsem přemýšlet. Zůstala ve mně nesoucitná prázdnota.  
„Proč?“ naléhal jsem. Políbil jsem jeho ramena, horlivě a nezadržitelně, poněvadž jsem měl dojem, že se rozplyne. Mohl bych podlehnout rozhořčení a zapomenout, že ta bytost v mém náručí je Corpie, můj milovaný Corpie, kterému za žádnou cenu nechci ublížit.  
„Protože tě…mám rád,“ odpověděl potichu. „Protože tě chci chránit. Protože tě nechci ztratit.“  
„Není nic, co by mi tě mohlo vzít,“ odsekl jsem prudce. Byla to pravda, i přesto, jak moc mne to zjištění vlastně bolelo.  
„Něco ano – jmenuje se to _Zlatý Drak_.“  
„Ne, zůstanu s tebou až do konce. Nikdy bych tě neopustil. To…co jsem říkal…to nebyla pravda…Nechtěl jsem ti to říct… Já…musel jsem to říct…ale neříká se to…“  
Jeho ruce mne konečně objaly.  
„My jsme párek idiotů,“ zamumlal a v jeho hlase zněly slzy úlevy. Zasmál jsem se.  
„Šmerline, kdyby nás někdo slyšel, Corpie.“  
„Uvěříš, že jsem ti nechtěl ublížit, Albie?“  
Stáhl jsem si ho k polibku. Hlavně jsem doufal, že tomu uvěří on.


	12. Myšlenky

Večer toho dne, kdy jsem se dozvěděl o Corpieho nemoci, jsem se procházel po jejich zahradě. Každých pár metrů svítily na cestičkách mezi záhony lucerny. Bylo neuvěřitelně chladno. Půda byla promrzlá a holá. Stejně jako já. Vnitřně jsme umřeli. Jedna naše část zmírala, ta část, kterou lidé obvykle viděli. Ale pod povrchem kypěl život. Stačí jenom počkat na jaro. A jaro musí přijít.  
Když někoho milujete, je vám jedno, co se děje se vším ostatním. Přestane vám záležet na vás samotných. Nevnímáte to, co byste obvykle viděli. Nesnažíte se změnit svět, měníte sám sebe.  
Scorpius mi nikdy neřekl, že se něco děje. Nikdy mne nepotřeboval. Nedůvěřoval mi. A já se mu nedivil, protože po všech těch výstupech jsem jen zavrženíhodný sobec a bastard. Jsem jediná osoba, která zneužívá jeho slabých míst, tak proč by se mi měl svěřit s něčím takovým? Na druhou stranu, nejsem snad jediný, kdo má právo to vědět? Proč to řekl sestře svého nejlepšího kamaráda a ne svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi? To, že chodila v černé…mělo mne to napadnou. Sice to asi nesouvisí jenom s tím, ale i tak. A otcovy nenápadné narážky a rozhovory. Musel jsem být hluchý a slepý, jestli jsem si toho nevšimnul.  
Ne, Scorpius mi nepatří. A nikdy nebude. Nemám žádné právo. Právo na nic. Vánoční noc byla nádherná, ale už nesmí být ničím víc. Já totiž nic neznamenám.  
Když jsem tak pomalu bezcílně kráčel, přemýšlel jsem, jak moc mu to vyčítám. Můj otec by to nedělal. No, možná byl nejvyšší čas sžít se s tím, že nejsem Harry Potter.  
Dorazil jsem k bráně a zůstal na ni překvapeně zírat.  
Samozřejmě, že bych mohl utéct. Mohl bych se na ně na všechny vykašlat. Pár dní bych probrečel ve svém pokoji a nějak doklepal školu. Pak už bych ho nikdy nemusel vidět a mohl bych se obelhávat, že je to osud, nedá se to změnit a všechny nás to čeká, některé dřív. Ano, taky bych si mohl na místě otevřít květinářství, to dávalo asi stejnou logiku.  
Obrátil jsem se. Sídlo se za mnou tyčilo, osvětlené těmi přiblblými lucerničkami. Vypadalo, jako by hořelo. A kdyby skutečně hořelo, co bych asi udělal? Nejspíš sehnal někoho, kdo by Scorpia odtamtud zachránil.  
Já jsem takový slaboch! Jak by vedle mne mohl vůbec někdo vydržet?! Kdo by se mnou chtěl svázat svůj život? Vždycky myslím především na sebe a jenom předstírám, že mi není putna po těch ostatních. Ale jestli je to skutečně tak, jestli tolik nedokážu být někomu dalšímu plnohodnotným partnerem, proč se ve mně všechno svírá? Proč mám pocit, že jsem úplně zmrzlý?!  
Vlastně necítím skoro nic. Jenom rozhořčení, jehož hrany se pomalu zaoblují v bezmocnou lítost a smíření. Protože jak Scorpius kdysi podotknul, ke všem svým lidem jsem nezdravě přilepený a neumím se odlepit.  
Dveře v dálce se otevřely. Do tmy se z nich vyvalilo měkké světlo hůlky.  
„Albusi…“ zanesl se ke mně hlas slaboučký jako vánek. Vyskočil jsem na nohy. Absolutně podvědomě jsem se za ním rozeběhl. Možná, že jsou pochybnosti právě ta věc, co mne odlišuje od mého otce a bratra. Možná, že právě kvůli těm pochybám si mne Scorpius oblíbil. Konec konců, je to jediný důkaz, že jsem člověk.  
Vyběhl mi rozzuřeně naproti.  
„Zbláznil jsi se?!“ zakřičel na mne. „V takovým mrazu jen v triku a šále! Snažíš se zabít, nebo co?!“  
„Ne…“ odporoval jsem slabě. Zatvářil se unaveně. Všiml jsem si, že má na sobě svůj modrý hábit, tudíž úplně holá ramena. Sundal jsem svou šálu a omotal ji kolem něj.  
„Není mi zima,“ odporoval.  
„To mně nezajímá,“ odsekl jsem. Smetl moje ruce.  
„Není mi zima, slyšíš?! Já žádnou zimu necítím, dokud neprochladnu! To ta krev. Nenastydnu tak rychle jako ty. Tak si to vem a přestaň dělat kraviny!“ rozhodil rukama. „Tohle musí skončit, jasný?! Nevydržím…nevydržím, že to víš…“ zašeptal.  
„Vydržíš,“ nesouhlasil jsem a objal ho. Pomalu jsem ho táhnul do domu.  
„Ten soucitný pohled… Nechci ho vidět i od tebe. Nechci dalšího člověka, který mi bude říkat, že mám být opatrný! Nepotřebuju dalšího, kdo mi bude předhazovat, jak se kvůli mně uskromňuje – a to aniž by řekl jediné slovo!“  
„Už nemusíš být na všechno sám,“ přerušil jsem ho. V hlavě jsem dodal, že nenávidím jeho rodiče. Tenhle náhled totiž musí mít původ v nich.  
„Jsem rád sám. Skončím sám.“  
„Ne, neskončíš. Já jsem zavržení hodnej parchant, vím to, nepřerušuj mne, ale tohle bych udělat nedokázal. Nedokázal jsem tě opustit, když jsi začal chodit s Bibi. Uvědom si, že se kvůli tobě chovám jako debil. A dokonce tak mluvím! Je to důkaz. A moje láska…“  
V rozlehlé vstupní hale mi Scorpi sundal brýle a políbil mne. Rty měl tak horké, mírně popraskané, jakoby se do nich kousal. Přirazil jsem ho na dveře.  
„Pro Merlina, alespoň nebul, když tě líbám!“ povzdychnul.  
„Nebrečím…“ zaskuhral jsem. Nějak jsem si čím dál víc zvykal lhát mu do očí.  
„Určitým neromantickým způsobem tě mám neuvěřitelně rád, Albie,“ začal a věnoval mi mdlý úsměv, „ale ty tu stojíš, tiskneš mne ke dveřím a chceš ze mne všechno vyždímat. Až do poslední kapky krve, do posledního dechu. To nejde, nejde to. Navíc něco takového nesmíme. Kdyby nás našli moji rodiče…“  
„Corpie, pojďme spát,“ vypravil jsem ze sebe.  
Spal v mém náručí dočista nahý. Nahý a voňavý. Se spalující kůži, vláčný a měkký. Užíval jsem si jen tu jeho přítomnost, přesně jako o prázdninách. Neuronil jsem ani slzu. Neměl jsem k tomu už žádný důvod. Scorpius ležel vedle mne, spirála ode mne se mu leskla na hrudi. Cítil jsem klidný.  
Možná jsem tehdy byl až moc velký optimista.


	13. Bratr Smrti

Scorpius seděl a četl si knihu. Uplynul teprve den od doby, kdy jsem se dozvěděl, že umírá na nemoc zvanou _Zlatý Drak_ , ale nějak šlo všechno při starém. Jeho rodiče byli s námi v salonku a Draco vykládal dozajista o něčem naprosto úžasném, co nezajímalo nikoho krom jeho. Scorpiho dědeček ležel šikmo od nás na pohovce a snažil se ignorovat, jak obě ženy Draca opečovávají. Ležel jsem na břiše na koberci pod Corpiem a vyvracel si hlavu, abych ho mohl pozorovat. Opíral se o opěradlo pohovky, jednu nohu pokrčenou, druhou volně svěšenou vedle mě směrem k zemi. Košile se tvářila pomuchlaně, ale černé kalhoty byly dokonalé. Dneska ráno se nečesal, takže vypadal, trochu jako by byl můj světlovlasý bratr. Ale rozcuchaný byl taky krásný.  
„Co to čteš?“ zeptal jsem se. Shlédl.  
„Tebe to zajímá?“  
„Proč by nemělo?“  
„Kannath Wood, Bratr smrti,“ odpověděl namísto vysvětlování.  
„Neznám. Přečti mi něco.“  
Ušklíbnul se. Za chvíli mi bude házet kostičky od oběda. Ta představa mne rozesmála. Šťouchl do mne nohou. Ohnal jsem se po něm a pokusil se mu sundat ponožku. Začal křičet a bránit se. Kniha mne praštila do hlavy.  
„Žiju líp, když tu nejsi,“ pronesl důrazně.  
„Cože?“ nechápal jsem a pustil jeho nohu. Ukázal prstem na prvním řádek v knize a pokračoval ve čtení.

_Žiju líp, když tu nejsi. Cesty těla jsou hlubokomyslný a na hlavu. Ale děláme to jenom pro sex…_

Malfoyovi ustali v hovoru. Dracovy oči byly náhle do široka vytřeštěné. Nedívali se na nás, ale očividně slyšeli každé slůvko. Nedovedu si představit, že bych je mohl víc nenávidět, než v té chvíli, kdy mi docházelo, jak moc předstírají. Vychovali k tomu i svého syna. Den za dnem mu vtloukali do hlavy, že je sice jejich chlapeček, ale protože je nevyléčitelně nemocný, neměl by maminku s tatínkem ještě víc obtěžovat. A on to dokázal, udělali to tak dokonale, že je miloval a trpělivě přestával všechno, co se snad mohlo v jejich vztazích dít. Pro Merlina, on se dokonale naučil všechno si nechávat pro sebe!

_…a v té divné době opojné lektvary vystřídaly sex, masky pantomimy vystřídaly sex, zatímco ty ses zdobila voňavými mršinami mých přátel a moje plíce plnila jehličkami z ledu…_

Cecílie začala manželovi něco naléhavě říkat, potichu natolik, aby to nebylo slyšet ke mně a ke Scorpimu. Lucius se s ušklíbnutím vrátil ke knize a Narcisin výraz mluvil o neskonalé drzosti.  
Co vlastně předstírají? Oni si hrají na rodinu. Možná, že se někde dávno Draco a Cecílie milovali, ale to už je pryč. Obviňují se navzájem z toho, že jejich syn umírá. Ne nahlas, ale tím, jak sedí vždycky daleko od sebe, jak se jakoby navzájem nevnímají. Dovedl jsem si dobře představit, jak si Draco tahá do postele vše, co má dvě nohy, a Cecílie si prolévá játra destiláty. Udržují tuhle představu manželství a myslí si, že dělají to nejlepší. Oni to vlastně dělají jen kvůli němu, že ano! A on v tom musí žít, cítit tu kontrolovanou nenávist… a být vděčný, protože, koneckonců, dělají to pro něj.

_Můj žár bojuje s tvým chladem._

Cítil jsem opovržení. Ačkoliv jsem si uvědomoval, že nemám žádné právo je soudit. Je to jejich cesta. To já se musím snažit nedělat to samé co oni. Já si musím zasloužit Scorpiovu důvěru, protože tihle dva idioti se snažili být…  
Pak jsem si uvědomil něco jiného. Manželé Malfoyovi věděli, co dělají. Scorpius by si nikdy neodpustil, kdyby odešli. Celý zbytek života by si vyčítal, že on je důvod jejich hádek. Což byla do určité míry pravda. Přesto, co spolu museli vydržet, se ale zároveň dokázali semknout a být tady pro něj. Stát za svým jediným synem, který umíral. A to byla ta věc, kterou hlavně Scorpius cítil a která mi vháněla slzy do očí.

_Žiju mnohem líp, když tu nejsi._

„Tak co?“ dotázal se mne.  
„Ta povídka byla o smrti.“  
„Ano. Tobě nic neunikne,“ dodal ironicky. „Vydržel bys ještě jednu takovou?“  
Usmál jsem se na něj. Úsměv mi oplatil a četl si dál, už ne nahlas. Vstal jsem a posadil se k němu. Mírně jsem se o něj opřel a pořád s tím samým unaveným a smířeným úsměvem se na něj díval.  
Jeho matka vykřikla. Oba jsme se prudce podívali. Draco uhýbal očima. Ale ona se na nás pronikavě a výhružně šklebila. Scorpiova noha mne odstrčila tak nenápadně, že to muselo vypadat, jako bych se narovnal sám, aniž by mi Corpie věnoval jediný pohled.  
Žijeme mnohem líp, když tu nejste.  
Můj úsměv byl sklovitý a křečovitý, ale pořád zůstával. Vynahradíme si ten večer všechno, za zavřenými dveřmi jeho ložnice, bez vašich dotěrných pohledů.  
Někdy se všechno řekne nejlíp, když se neříká vůbec nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povídka Bratr smrti od Kannatha Wooda neexistuje, ale jedná se o úryvky povídky Sestra smrti od Kathleen Woodové.


	14. Obraz

Malfoyovic vstupní hala byla děsivá. Každý z jejich předků byl navěky uchovaný ve zlaceném rámu. Scorpius si všiml, jak od nich fascinovaně nemůžu odtrhnout pohled.  
„Co je?“ zeptal se zvědavě.  
„Je to jako mauzoleum,“ vydechnul jsem. „Ne, vážně, jak starý je asi tenhle?“  
„Nevím.“  
„Jak to, že nevíš? Jsou to všechno tvoji příbuzní!“  
„Ale po mně nikdy nikdo nechtěl, abych se je učil nazpaměť. Vidíš ty destičky dole? Je na nich jméno. Nejsou důležití. Umřeli.“  
Podíval jsem se na něj.  
„Každý z Malfoyů tady bude mít obraz?“  
„Pravděpodobně, ale já ne.“  
„Proč ne?“  
„Prostě ne,“ odpověděl, pokrčil rameny a otočil se ke mně. Předci na nás tiše a hodnotitelsky shlíželi. Byl to výlet do světa světlých vlasů, šedých očí a povýšené vznešenosti.  
„Měl by sis konečně vzít bundu – autobus jede za dvacet minut.“  
„Proč tam nebude tvůj obraz?“ naléhal jsem po několika minutách, když jsme vyšli z pozemků jejich sídla a kráčeli k autobusové zastávce. Řekli jsme si, že se pojedeme podívat do nedalekého městečka.  
„Nechci, aby tam byl můj obraz. Jakoby nestačilo, co je ze mě teď, ještě aby si mne všichni vystavovali.“  
„Já bych tvůj obraz chtěl.“  
„Nepřipadá v úvahu.“  
„Já jsem ti něco provedl, že mne takhle trestáš?“ ucedil jsem. Začal se usmívat.  
„No…když tak o tom přemýšlím, dneska odpoledne v kuchyni jsi mne odřel.“  
„Cože? Já byl náhodou neuvěřitelně ohleduplnej.“  
„Tomu říkáš ohleduplnost, když k někomu zákeřně přiskočíš, poliješ ho čajem, přirazíš ke stolu a začneš ho osahávat?!“  
„A čím jsem tě tam moh asi odřít?“  
„Tím stolem.“  
„Ty máš bebíčko?“ zapitvořil jsem se, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že jsem mu vážně mohl ublížit. Co kdybych mu nějak přitížil? Co kdybych mu pochroumal něco v těle a nikdo z nás to nezjistil, dokud by nebylo pozdě? Já jsem vážně idiot.  
„Co se tváříš takhle?“ otázal se překvapeně.  
„Mohl jsem tě zabít,“ zašeptal jsem. „Mohl jsem… Já…Co když tě…nějak nevhodně zmačknu nebo já nevím co a ublížím ti…“  
„Merline, já nevěděl, že jsem z cukru. Rozhodně se mi to nezdálo po tom, co se mne furt snažíš ohmatávat a líbat. Božínku, co když se rozpustím?!“  
„Myslím to vážně.“  
„Pak jsi debil.“  
„Díky,“ povzdychnul jsem ublíženě. „umíš fakt povzbudit.“  
„Albie, já se nerozsypu při každé příležitosti. Že mne ta nemoc požírá zevnitř, je jen takový řečnický obrat,“ dodal usměvavě, ale byl to smích člověka, který nemá co ztratit.  
Nenávidím hovory o smrti. Bojím se, že mi všechno vezme.  
Chvíli jsme šli úplně tiše. Pak jsem natáhl paži a vzal ho za ruku. Ve skutečnosti jsem ho dneska v kuchyni nepřirazil ke stolu. Objal jsem ho a jak jsem se k němu tiskl, neudržel rovnováhu a spadli jsme na ubrus. Hrozně mi vynadal, že nás mohli vidět jeho rodiče. Toho jsem si byl vědom a pokoušel jsem se vymyslet jiný způsob, jak mu dát najevo, že mu ty džíny sluší. Žádný mne nenapadl. Chtěl jsem si ukrást jeden jediný mizerný dotek. Potajmu ho držet za ruku. Asi mne považoval za pomatence, ale já věděl, že si musíme dávat pozor.  
Přikročil kousek blíž ke mně.  
„Tady nikdo není,“ zašeptal ochraptěle. „Nikdo široko daleko.“  
Úkosem jsem se na něj podíval. Jestli si myslí, že nemíním trucovat, tak mne nezná. Možná, že by mne zviklal, kdyby se snažil. Určitě by mne zviklal, ale on se o nic víc nepokusil. Bylo mi to líto, ale zároveň jsem si říkal, že tohle bude obrovský trest.  
Na zastávce jsme se zase pustili. Byli jsme osamělí a provinilí, obvinění svými vlastními myšlenkami.  
Autobus přijel asi za dvě minuty. Objevil se zpoza zatáčky a když nás řidič uviděl, začal poslušně brzdit. Nastupoval jsem a hledal peněženku, ale Scorpius mne popostrčil a použil na řidiče matoucí kouzlo.  
„Už jsme platili, děkujeme,“ zamumlal rychle a strkal mne do vozu. Sedl jsem si k oknu. S námi jeli tři další cestující a většinou si nás nevšímali.  
V městečku bylo bláto. Obchůdky byly svátečně vyzdobené a z tlampačů na hlavní třídě vyhrávala muzika.  
„Merline, to je slaďák,“ komentoval to Scorpius.  
„To je Judy Garland, říká se tomu klasika,“ opravil jsem ho. _Somewhere over the rainbow_ jsem považoval za hezkou písničku. „Je to z mudlovské pohádky,“ dodával jsem.  
„Hm. Pojď do banky.“  
Čekal jsem na něj venku. Začalo zase sněžit a rozhlas zrovna vyhrával _Let it snow_ Franka Sinatry. Chumlal jsem se do Zmijozelské šály, abych se trochu zahřál.  
Co může Scorpiovi vadit na tom, aby měli v chodbě jeho obraz? Já bych ho totiž moc chtěl. Ne svůj obraz ve vstupní hale, ale jeho portrét. A byl bych ochotný ho přinutit.  
Návštěva města uběhla rychleji, než jsme čekali. Bylo to příjemné poflakování se. Scorpius mi koupil čepici. Úžasnou čepici – byla barevná, laděná do ohnivých barev, pletená a šly z ní takové tři cancoury se střapci. Umíral jsem z ní smíchy, ale hrozně se mi líbila. V autobuse jsem pořád kýval hlavou, aby ty střapce poletovaly kolem. Corpie jen těžko zadržoval smích a tvrdil, že v tom vypadám jako totální magor, tedy konečně jako Albus Severus Potter.  
„Nechal bych se v tom zvěčnit. Máte u vás doma foťák?“  
„Myslím, že ne, Albie.“  
„To je škoda. Mohl bych si do toho vyfotit i tebe.“  
„Jako proč?“  
„Co proč? Proč se asi lidi fotí? Aby měli památku.“  
Podíval se na mne neuvěřitelně chladně. Připadalo mi to jako výraz zoufale potlačované bolesti.  
„Co je, Corpie? Bolí tě něco?“  
„Nic,“ odpověděl potichu.  
„Ty chceš lhát mně?“  
Odvrátil se. U okna seděl tentokrát on. Podíval se na krajinu, která byla temná a nedohledná. Jeho odraz na skle byl plný zášti.  
„Někdy ti vážně nerozumím. Ale snažím se, ne? To se počítá, ne?“  
„Ne, to nestačí. Nesnaž se pořád všemu porozumět.“  
„Fajn, tak určitě nemáš námitek proti naší společné fotografii.“  
Zaťal rty, rozhodnutý nenechat se vyprovokovat jako malé dítě. Ale to bych vedle něj nesměl sedět já. Sundal jsem si čepici.  
„Možná, že bych ti měl něco takového taky pořídit, abychom k sobě ladili. Ty jo, ale to je skvělý nápad! A mohl bys na té fotce být úplně nahý? Já bych to hrdě ukázal doma rodičům! Oni se bojí, že to dělám jenom proto, žes mne omámil nějakým kouzlem. Tohle by byl důkaz, že jsi nádherný! Hele, když to otočíme, v tom městečku určitě ještě někde budou mít otevřeno, takže můžem foťák koupit!“  
„Vystupujeme!“ řekl prudce, když autobus začal brzdit. Doslova mne vystrnadil ze sedačky.  
Venku okamžitě vyrazil do tmy, aniž by na mne čekal.  
„Corpie! Počkej na mne!“ vykřiknul jsem a hnal se za ním. Ještě zrychlil. Nenávidím ty jeho úchvatně dlouhý nohy.  
„Dobře – omlouvám se,“ mumlal jsem bez dechu.  
„Dej mi pokoj! Rozumíš?!“ vyjekl náhle a rozeběhl se ode mne pryč. Marně jsem se snažil udržet s ním krok.  
Nakonec jsem to vzdal. Stál jsem na ztemnělé cestě jako trotl, tekly mi slzy a v rukou jsem žmoulal tu přiblblou čepici. Byl to trest, chápal jsem to; trest za to, že nerozumím slovu ne, když mi ho on neustále opakuje; trest za to, že se stále pokouším udělat z něj něco, co ve skutečnosti nechce; trest, který mi má dokázat, že jsem příliš sobecký a počítám s neexistujícími věcmi, například s perspektivností tohohle vztahu.  
Brečel jsem, protože jsem ve skutečnosti nevěděl, co jsem tak hrozného provedl.  
„Corpie…já neznám cestu…“ zamumlal jsem zničeně. Nemohl mne nikdo slyšet.  
On mne prostě nechal uprostřed prázdna. V naprosté dokonalé tmě. V místě, které jsem viděl podruhé v životě. V zimě. A ve sněhu, protože asi za patnáct minut začalo sněžit. Rozžal jsem hůlku a snažil se alespoň někam dostat, ale panika způsobila, že jsem byl dezorientovaný a nevěděl, ani kudy jsem přišel. Mohl bych se přemístit, ale neměl jsem nejmenší tušení, ve které části Anglie vlastně jsem a kterým zatraceným směrem je Londýn!  
Nedokázal jsem vůbec nic. Jenom brečet a vždycky popojít pár kroků sem nebo tam. Úplně jak ta kuřata bez hlavy, která ještě pobíhají a neví, že jsou mrtvá.  
Netuším, jak dlouho jsem tam zevloval, než se zpoza kopce objevila vysoká postava ozářená hůlkou. Připadalo mi to jako celá věčnost.  
„Albusi?“ zavolala. Mávl jsem hůlkou. Spustily se mi nové slzy, tentokrát úlevy.  
„Albusi, pojď, prosím,“ řekl mi Draco, když ke mně došel a nabídl mi ruku v kožené rukavici. Vděčně jsem ji sevřel a plakal jak malé dítě celou cestu. Z části možná proto, abych mu nemusel nic říkat.  
Jakmile jsme otvírali bránu, vchodové dveře sídla se prudce zabouchly, nejspíš v nich doteď někdo stál a vyhlížel nás. Pohlédl jsem na Scorpiova otce.  
„Proč jste pro mne šel vy?“  
„Protože by mi to tvůj otec neodpustil.“  
„Aha, jistě,“ přikývnul jsem tupě a snažil se jít rychleji než on. Položil mi ruku na rameno.  
„Musíš mu dát čas. Na některé věci si zvyká hrozně těžko,“ dodal a pak se odmlčel. Už jsme byli skoro u dveří. „Taky jsme chtěli jeho obraz. Přemlouvali jsem ho, vyhrožovali a žadonili. Řekl, že si radši podřeže žíly, než abychom si ho mohli jen tak pověsit na stěnu. Nepátrám po důvodu proč, respektive už po něm nepátrám, pane Pottere. Ale věřím, že jestli ho může někdo přemluvit, pak jedině ty. Stačí vidět, jak s ním máváš už teď. Co teprve, když bys využil vlastností, kvůli kterým tě miluje.“  
„Jenže já nevím,“ odpověděl jsem klidně a setřásl jeho ruku, „které mé vlastnosti to jsou. A teď jdu spát. Nemám hlad.“  
„To záleží na tobě,“ odpověděl a zamířil někam do útrob domu. Zdálo se mi, že se na mne všichni Malfoyové dívají s ostnem výčitky. Jejich šepotavé hlasy se slévaly v jedinou trýznivou linku.  
Vidíš, jak jsi hluboko pod námi? My přežíváme staletí. Smutné, žes natrefil na toho z nás, který se nemusí dožít zítřka.  
Nežádám o povolení.  
Ale to bys měl…  
Jste všichni mrtví!  
Ano, všichni mrtví visí na stěnách. Je to jako osud – zemřít a stát se ozdobou, památkou. Zemřít, a nikdy neodejít!   
Tohle jste řekli Corpiemu?  
Ne, to říkáme tobě. On už to dávno ví, ví to ode dne, kdy se narodil.  
Vždyť jste jen…mrtví předci. Jste mrtvé obrazy…  
A to byl celý ten vtip. Oni byli mrtví. A Scorpius nebyl. Tím, jak se ho všichni ptali na jeho fotky na památku…my ho zabíjeli. A on se nám to – mně a svým rodičům – snažil říct. Můžeme mít jeho obraz, až bude mrtvý. Ne dřív, ne teď.  
Je neuvěřitelně zoufalé, když vám něco takového musí někdo říct.  
V ložnici nebyl. Převlékl jsem se a vlezl do postele. Chtělo se mi samotnému umřít.  
Přišel asi o hodinu později.  
„Přinesl jsem ti čaj, Albie.“  
Nezvedl jsem se, abych ho přivítal. Přitiskl jsem hlavu do polštáře.  
„Nechal jsi mne vprostřed cesty,“ řekl jsem. Usedl na kraj postele. „Nechal jsi mne ve tmě.“  
„Měl bys ten čaj vypít.“  
„Kdy sis asi tak vzpomněl, že se tu nevyznám?“  
Úplně nelogicky mi sáhl na čelo. Komentoval to slovy, že nemám horečku.  
„Kurva!“ zaklel jsem. „Potřebuju jenom, abys mne měl rád! Jasný? Nekupuj mi drahý dárky! Ale nenáviď mne! To je alespoň ňákej projev citu. Když mne nemůžeš milovat, tak mne do prdele nenáviď se vším všudy!“  
Netušil jsem, kde se ve mně bere odvaha říct mu to.  
Lehnul si na mne. Brečel. Slyšel jsem ho popotahovat. Proč mne to nedojímalo? Jak mne to mohlo nedojmout?  
„Nebudu se ti omlouvat,“ zašeptal. Horká ústa mne začala líbat po vlasech. „Víš, že jsem sobecký. Víš, do čeho jdeš, Albie,“ šeptal. „Ale kdybych to nebyl, kdybych to nedokázal, ztratil bych sám sebe.“  
Bylo to naléhavé. Nejhorší bylo, že to mělo logiku. A já ho nechtěl ztratit za nic na světě. Nikdy bych mu nedokázal říct ne. Dokázal jsem se naštvat, ale to bylo bliknutí mrňavé hvězdy v celém vesmíru lásky.  
„Kvůli blbýmu obrazu,“ zamumlal jsem plačtivě. Zalezl pod deku ke mně.  
„Pšššt, prosím, zapomeň na to,“ šeptal slabě.  
„Nikdy nezapomenu, jak´s mne tam na té cestě nechal. Ty netušíš… vlastně jsem panikařil, ale srdce mi buší až teď. Žaludek se rozhoupal, až když mne tvůj táta vedl sem.“  
„Omlouvám se!“ děl náhle a přitisknul se ke mně.  
Myslím, že jsme usnuli až vyčerpáním od slz.  
Jestli jsem si uvědomoval, jakou mám nad ním moc?  
Ani zdaleka.


	15. Promáčený motýl

Věnoval mi unavený úsměv. Světlo se mu oknem opíralo do zad. Byl zhmotnělá láska.  
„Ne, Albusi. Přestaň.“  
„Co je?“ zaskuhral jsem ublíženě a sklouzl rukama na jeho boky. Jeho medový hábit voněl pořád jako muškát. Tiskl jsem mu nos na krk.  
„Prostě na tebe nemám náladu, to je všechno.“  
„Vždyť to může být naposled, co jsme spolu. A ty mne jen tak odeženeš. Dovolíš mi to, až budeš mrtvej?!“  
Neměl jsem to říct. Viděl jsem ten záblesk v očích, a přesto jsem nedržel hubu. V dokonalém světě bych nemohl být tak nemožný. V dokonalém světě by nebyla šance, že by on umíral.  
Scorpius se mi vymanil z náručí.  
„Fajn! Jak si přeješ!“ zakřičel a začal ze sebe strhávat ten drahý a navoněný hábit. „Znásilni si mě! Teď, hned! Tak dělej! Co kdybych za deset minut zemřel?! Znásilni mě! Všichni mne znásilněte, aby mi náhodou něco neuniklo! Protože umírám! Znásilni mě! A kdybych druhý den náhodou ještě dýchal, tak použij Avadu! A pak mě citově vydírejte! To je v pořádku, protože…protože já jsem mrtvý…“  
Scorpius se zhroutil na židli. Jeho pláč byl strašlivý, poněvadž byl zoufalý. Bolest byla čirá a slaná. Stékala mu po tvářích, kapala do dlaní. Nezastavitelná. Smáčela mu řasy. Jako když vidíte zmoknout motýla, který s sebou plácá, neschopen vzlétnout, a velké kapky mu trhají hedvábná křídla.  
Nebyl jsem sto se pohnout. Neexistoval jen jeden druh znásilnění. A ty další byly o to horší. Pošpinil jsem něco tak nádherného.  
„Je to ponižující, nechápeš?“ zamumlal Corpie nakonec. „Jak se o mne pořád staráš… Jak…jak se na mne díváš, jako bych už ležel v rakvi. Mám toho po krk, slyšíš?! Já nejsem mrtvý! Nejsem…žádná zoufalá troska, která vztáhne ruce po všem, po čem může. Tak na tom nejsem a nikdy nebudu, rozumíš?!“  
Rozuměl jsem a snažil jsem se ovládnout vztek. Nechtěl jsem mu ubližovat. Jenže on ubližoval mně. Každé slovo mi říkalo, že nestojím za jeho jediný pohled. Že nikdy nebude natolik zoufalý, aby miloval mne.  
Někdy si říkám, že kdybych se tenkrát nenatáhl pro jeho kabátec a další části oděvu a místo oblékání a objímání ho poslouchal, slyšel bych, jak se snaží ukonejšit sám sebe, jak se připravuje na nevyhnutelné opuštění nás ostatních tím, že si zakazuje nás milovat.  
Zjistil bych tehdy, že naději ztratil už dávno.


	16. Fotografie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> Tato kapitola obsahuje fyzické obtěžování a vydírání.

Náš návrat do školy se neobešel bez komentářů spolužáků.  
„Hůůůů, tak jaký byly líbánky, teplouškové?!“ vítal nás křik Bibiina nového přítele. Ona se očividně zotavila z mých hrozeb příliš rychle. Skřípal jsem zuby.  
„Lepší než ty tvoje,“ odpověděl Scorpius klidně. Bibi svému klukovi něco uraženě pošeptala.  
„Pusu! Pusu! Pusu!“ začali oba jako na povel skandovat. Několik dalších se k nim přidalo. Sáhl jsem pro hůlku.  
„ _Božíčku, já jim asi ublížím_ ,“ zamumlal jsem slaďoučkým hláskem. Scorpius mne chytl za rukáv a pokusil se mne odtáhnout ke kufru, abych si vybalil a nevšímal si jich.  
„To byl ale joke! A nechtěl bys aspoň mně dát pusinku, Albíčku?“  
„Nemyslím, že Albus líbá odpadky,“ ucedil Scorpius. Vyprsknul jsem smíchy. A zdaleka ne sám. „Ale kdybys hodně hezky poprosil,“ pokračoval Scorpius, „mohl bys dostat pusinku ode mne, protože když jsem vydržel líbat tu krávu vedle tebe, ty už mne nezabiješ,“ dodal. Všichni čtyři jsme tasili hůlky dřív, než doznělo poslední slovo.  
Bibi zlostně zasyčela. Ušklíbnul jsem se. V duchu se mi rojilo tisíc nápadů, jak ji skutečně k smrti vyděsit.  
Dveře do naší ložnice se náhle otevřely. Stála v nich prefektka.  
„Vím, že jste všichni o rok starší,“ začala pevně a ledabyle se opřela o dveřní rám, „ale očividně to neznamená chytřejší. Ten, kdo skloní hůlku poslední, vyvázne s úžasným trestem,“ doplnila zasněně. „A až příště budete chtít řešit vaše vztahy a co děláte ve svým volnu, tak prosim vás tak, abych o tom nevěděla. Příjemné prožití zbývajícího pololetí,“ poklepala si na odznak a vyšla z místnosti. Bibi vyrazila za ní, aby zahájila slovní ospravedlňování.  
Její přítel, spolužák mé sestry, mne propaloval pohledem.  
„Co je?“ zeptal jsem se ho. „Chceš snad něco víc než pusu?“  
Naštvaně se otočil a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Druhý den jsem se dozvěděl, že mu sestra vylila do aktovky dýmavý lektvar a zničila tak všechno, co v ní měl. Scorpius se urazil, že to prý chtěl udělat sám. Navrhnul jsem mu, aby mu ho tam vylil znova, ale odbyl mne. Hodlal přijít na něco lepší. Kvůli famfrpálové tréninku jsem neměl čas Lily poděkovat.  
Zrovna jsem se po něm sprchoval, když se otevřely dveře. Voda ze sprchy mi tekla do očí, takže jsem příchozí neviděl a myslel jsem si, že se vrátil někdo ze spoluhráčů. Záhy jsem pochopil svůj omyl.  
„Ale, ale, ale, Skrček Potty bez své manželky Malfoye,“ ozval se hlas Bibiina přítele.  
Jako první mne napadlo, že sprchy nejsou oddělené kójemi, takže mne vidí v rouše Adamově. Vůbec se mi ta představa nelíbila. Vypnul jsem vodu a natáhl se po osušce na vedlejším věšáku. Před očima jsem měl šest barevných skvrn a za nimi polici, kam jsem odložil oděv a brýle a hůlku. Do háje.  
„Co potřebuješ?“ zeptal jsem se. Hlas mne zradil. Zněl jsem jako holčička. Nesmytá pěna na mně začínala zasychat. Při první příležitosti vyrvu Bibi jazyk a donutím ji, aby ho snědla.  
Neodpověděl mi a všichni přistoupili blíž. Jeden z nich byl dokonce z Nebelvíru. Neměli v rukou hůlky a nevím, proč mne to neuklidnilo.  
„Kde je tvá manželka?“ zeptal se Bibin přítel.  
„Nevím. Jak se vlastně jmenuješ?“ zeptal jsem se ho. Z nějakého důvodu ho to rozčílilo.  
„Eleazar Morgenstern,“ vyprsknul.  
To jméno už jsem slyšel. Ne zrovna v lichotivé souvislosti. Můj otec asi před rokem zabásnul jeho tatíka za vykřikování antimudlovských hesel. Zoufale jsem se na něj pokoušel zaostřit. Bibi bývala docela chytrá holka. Jak mohla skončit s někým takovým?  
„Co chcete?“ zeptal jsem se znovu tím směšným vysokým hlasem. Eleazar kývl na dva kluky vedle něj. Oba ke mně vykročili. Pokusil jsem se bránit, ale neměl jsem šanci. Zkroutili mi ruce za zády a kouzlem mi je svázali. Pak ustoupili, prohlédli si svoji práci okem znalce a zase se vrátili k ostatním. Bylo mi trapně, třásl jsem si před nimi zimou a snažil se zakrývat rozkrok.  
„My, Potteříčku,“ pokračoval Morgenstern, „chceme nafotit nějaký fotky. Malfoy a půlka školy za ně zaplatí majlant.“  
Ten Nebelvířan došel ke mně. Tvářil se zamyšleně. Až když stál těsně u mě, mohl jsem si ho dokonale prohlédnout. Hrál na postu odrážeče. Zaklel jsem. O něm se taky na škole vykládaly úplný romány.  
Chytil mne za bradu a vtiskl mi mlaskavou pusu na tvář. Blikl foťák, který někdo z nich vytáhnul. Jeho ruce sklouzly o něco níž, na můj hrudník. Šokovaně jsem ztuhnul. Kdybych uskočil, tak se mu možná vysmeknu a dokážu kolem nich nějak proklouznout.  
Nejspíš vycítil, jak jsem napjal svaly, a přitáhl si mne k sobě. Téměř láskyplně mne objal a pohladil po zádech. To cvakání foťáku bylo rozčilující.  
„Trochu života, Albusku, prosím!“ zapitvořil se a zvrátil mi hlavu. Tahal mne za vlasy tak silně, až jsem vykřikl. Jeho druhá ruka mi přejela po hrudi a já jsem si s hrůzou uvědomil, že se vážně nedokážu bránit. Může si tady se mnou dělat cokoliv a já budu jen ochromeně mlčet. Sakra, tak vymysli něco, jakoukoliv věc, křič nebo něco…ale hrůzou jsem měl stažené hrdlo a po těle mi běžela husí kůže, kolena se mi klepala.  
„O co ti jde?!“ zaječel jsem nakonec vyděšeně. Ostatní se začali smát.  
„Ale, ty nevíš?“ lehce zaškrábal nehty na mé hrudi a prsty mi obemknul bradavku. „Opravdu nevíš?“ zašeptal mi do ucha. Jeho dech byl ledový a voněl po nějaké žvýkačce. Netuším, proč mi utkvěl v hlavě zrovna tenhle fakt, zatímco jeho ruce klouzaly po mém těle a já byl ztuhlý hrůzou a nedokázal jsem vůbec nic.  
Jeho ústa mi udělala na krku cucflek. Jeden z mých mučitelů si ho přišel nafotit.  
Nebelvírský odrážeč se na mne uculoval.  
„Příště se ti to bude líbit mnohem víc,“ zamumlal. „Uvidíš, broučku.“ Mluvil na mne jako na svou milenku. Foťák cvakl, když si mne přitáhnul k polibku.  
Cítil jsem se neuvěřitelně ponížený. O to jim šlo. Ponížit mne. Dokonale a bezezbytku.  
Jakmile mne přestaly svírat paže toho hnusáka, v první chvíli jsem málem upadnul. Vyvolalo to salvu smíchu.  
„Nezapomeň, Potty,“ dodal Morgenstern, „ty fotografie, hm?“ a s tím odešli.  
Zhroutil jsem se na podlahu. Ruce jsem měl pořád svázané. Začal jsem si přát, aby mne tak někdo našel. Měli by obrovský problém. Ruce jsem si sám svázat nemohl! Ale vymysleli to dobře – kouzlo po několika minutách přestalo působit.  
Na zápěstích jsem měl červené otlačeniny. Chvíli jsem se na ně díval, jako by ani nebyly moje. Nebrečel jsem, nedokázal jsem to. Pořád do mne hrůza zatínala svoje drápy. Vykachličkovaná podlaha mne studila do kolen a spáry se mi zarývaly do kůže.  
Mohli by ho vyhodit ze školy za šíření pornografie, kdyby se ty fotky dostaly do rukou některému z učitelů. Bude mít obrovské problémy…  
Dospěl jsem k názoru, pravděpodobně důsledkem naděje, že to byly jen takové plané výhružky. Proč jen jsem ale skoro nemohl mluvit?  
Znovu jsem se podíval na ruce a opatrně si prstem přejel nad jedním zápěstím. Zmizí to někdy? Jsem označkovaný, u Merlinovy smrtelnosti, já jsem označkovaný! Ruka mi vystřelila ke krku. Začal jsem si třít místo, kde jsem tušil červenou podlitinu, jako bych ji tak mohl odstranit. Vyskočil jsem na nohy a vlezl pod sprchu. I pod proudem vody jsem se nepřestával škrábat na krku. Začalo to bolet, ale jenom mne to vyprovokovalo k větší síle a ke křiku.  
Voda pod mýma nohama byla za chvíli slabounce zarudlá, jak smyla krev z mého krku. Rána pálila. Opřel jsem se o stěnu za sebou a otřel to místo naposledy rukou. Celou dlaň jsem měl od krve, ale vypadalo to horší, než to ve skutečnosti bylo.  
Ten pohled na mou vlastní rudou mne uklidňoval. Odplouvalo za mne napětí, které se hromadilo v hlavě, aby ho vystřídala prázdnota. Srdce mi přestalo vyvádět jako splašené. Tep mi vyplňoval rozškrábaný krk a já ho chvíli bezmyšlenkovitě počítal. Na nic jiného jsem se nemohl soustředit.  
Nevím, jak jsem se dostal do své postele. Cestu od hřiště do hradu si nepamatuju. Vím jen, že mne probudil hluk, který naplňoval okolí a blížil se po schodech ke dveřím do ložnice.  
„Říkám ti, že ho musíme najít! A jestli kašlete na svého chytače, fajn – ale já ne!“  
Dveře se rozrazili a v nich zůstala stát udivená skupinka lidí. Scorpius se ke mně rozeběhl.  
„Proč jsi nebyl na večeři?“ osopil se na mne, ačkoliv nekřičel.  
„Říkal jsem ti,“ ozval se kapitán našeho zmijozelského famfrpálového mužstva, „že je tady nahoře, ne? Pro Merlina, teď už nás nech. Pojďte.“  
Zbytek, náš tým, za sebou zabouchl dveře. Scorpius se s unaveným vzdychnutím posadil vedle mne. Nechápal jsem, co se kolem mne děje.  
„Kde jsi byl? Asi je zbytečné, že se na to ptám, že? Stejně bys mi to neřekl, viď?“  
„Já nevím… možná řekl…“ vykoktal jsem. Hlasivky mne bolely od křiku, každé písmeno řezalo v mém krku jako nůž. Scorpius se rozhlédl po místnosti, pak se opatrně sklonil a políbil mne do vlasů. Zvedl se mi žaludek. Křečovitě jsem se tiskl do deky.  
„Prosím….“ zaskuhral jsem. „Prosím, už dost…“  
„Co se děje?“ nechápal Scorpius.  
Brečel jsem jako želva a pořád dokola něco opakoval, většinou prosby, aby už to skončilo, i když tomu on nemohl rozumět. Celý tenhle svět, můj život ve mně vyvolával zoufalství. Skončit měla ta strašná pachuť strachu pod jazykem…ty nehty na mém hrudníku…bolest tepající v ráně na krku…a ten zasraný Eleazarův hlas: _Ty fotografie, hm?_  
Corpie mne celou dobu mlčenlivě držel a hladil a na nic se neptal.


	17. Nervy

Probudil jsem se a vyrazil z postele do koupelny zvracet. Kašlal jsem ze sebe žaludeční šťávy a dusil se jimi. Břišní dutina se mi svírala v křečích, které jsem nemohl ovládnout. Hořel jsem zevnitř. Když to alespoň trochu polevilo, hlasitě jsem dýchal a třesoucíma rukama jsem se držel okrajů záchodové mísy. Přemáhal jsem paniku čistě silou vůle.  
 _Co to je? Co mi je?_  
Pak jsem deset minut myslel jenom na to, že ať udělám jakýkoliv prudší pohyb, vystřeluje mi v hlavě ostrá bolest a rozmazává se mi vidění. Nedokázal jsem se narovnat.   
Někdo zaklepal.  
„Albusi!“ podle hlasu to byl spolužák Leon Ledvina. „Otevři ty dveře, nebo je vykopnu a pochčiju tě!“ zahrozil. S bušící hlavou jsem se postavil a spláchnul. Poté jsem pomalu odemkl. Leon se na mne dlouze zadíval.  
„Do háje, sem nemyslel, že to je taková výhružka, abys celej zezelenal,“ řekl nakonec.  
„Není mi dobře,“ odpověděl jsem slabě a chraptivě. Propletl jsem se kolem něj a zakotvil u umyvadla. Drahnou dobu jsem si omýval obličej, zatímco on si za dveřmi pohvizdoval. Jakmile vylezl a odstrčil mne, málem jsem upadl.  
„Ti fakt něco je,“ konstatoval. Přikývnul jsem a opatrně se vrátil do postele. Vzduch byl příšerně vydýchaný a suchý.  
„Hej, Škorpióne, Albusovi něco je,“ oznamoval Leon.  
„Chm, nejsem jeho matka,“ zabručel Corpie rozespale, ale podle zvuků z jeho strany vstával. Došel ke mně. Sáhl mi na čelo.  
„Máš horečku,“ řekl překvapeně.  
„To je dobrý…“  
„Vážně? Řeknu to Pomfreyové. Chceš něco donést?“  
„Ne, jenom mne omluv na předmětech.“  
Přikývl, ale stejně mi ještě před odchodem postavil k posteli sklenici vody.  
Nemám pojem o čase, který jsem strávil mátožným ležením. Uklidňoval jsem se v duchu, že tohle je jenom obyčejné nervové zhroucení a že bude stačit trocha klidu. Určitě ho vyvolalo to, že jsem si rozškrábal ten krk. Sebepoškozování byla poslední kapka.  
Po nějaké neurčité době jsem se posadil a vypil polovinu sklenice. Vzápětí jsem se pokusil vstát a udělalo se mi neskutečně špatně. Zatočila se mi hlava a to, že jsem nechal brýle na nočním stolku, proměnilo mou ložnici v odpornou parodii na rozhoupané peklo. Málem jsem to nestihl na záchod. Při návratu jsem ostražitě pozoroval sklenici. Myslel jsem naprosto věcně a chladně. Když nebudu pít, budu dehydratovaný, a když pít budu, vyzvracím se z podoby. Lehl jsem si a volně, téměř neúmyslně do vody strčil a s uspokojením sledoval, jak se rozlila. Potom jsem usnul.  
„Albusi, vstávej, donesl jsem ti něco od oběda.“  
„Corpie, nemůžu jíst,“ odpověděl jsem rozespale.  
„Můžeš – tohle je salát. Pil jsi?“  
„Ne, hned jsem to vyzvracel.“  
„Albusi!“ vykřikl na mne náhle. „Snažíš se umřít, nebo co?! Opovaž se a já tě prokleju! A celou tvojí rodinu taky!“  
Z posledních sil jsem se začal smát. Přistrčil ke mně novou sklenici. Nevěděl jsem, jestli to mám zkusit, ale byl jsem příliš slabý na odporování. Nakonec to docela šlo, když jsem ji vleže srkal. Stejným způsobem jsem do sebe dostal i trochu salátu. Scorpius musel na přednášky, takže už nezjistil, že jsem polovinu jídla vyhodil do záchodu. Donutil jsem se vypít ještě jednu sklenici vody, ale to byl tak veškerý projevený zájem z mé strany.  
Večer to bylo kupodivu trochu lepší. Polevila závrať. Připadal jsem si vyčerpaný, ale vysloveně špatně už mi nebylo. Doploužil jsem se do koupelny a nehybně postával pod proudem téměř horké, masírující vody, dokud mi nezbělely nakrabacené konečky prstů. Bylo to příjemné, jen tak nic nedělat.  
Oblékl jsem se do košile a kalhot, které jsem si hodlal vzít i zítra, a vylezl do společenské místnosti. Kapitán famfrpálového mužstva se staral, jestli jsem v pohodě, tak jsem to odkýval, a Leon mne vzápětí zdržoval komentáři na téma mého skvělého ulévání ze školy. Když jsem se ho konečně zbavil a chtěl jít za Corpiem, někdo mne předešel.  
Eleazar.  
Měl jsem nutkání za nimi vyrazit, ale ovládl jsem se. Stál jsem na druhé straně místnosti, neslyšel, co si povídají, ale viděl jsem každé gesto. Scorpius se na něj díval afektovaně a očividně předem odsoudil každé jeho slovo. Morgenstern byl čím dál naštvanější, až mu nakonec prudce vrazil do ruky obálku a rozeběhl se k Bibi. Scorpius se na ni chvíli nechápavě díval, opatrně ji rozlepil.  
Ve mně by se v té chvíli krve nedořezal. Vsaďte se, že jsem věděl, co bylo uvnitř. Sledoval jsem, jak se Corpie usadil na vedlejší stolek a bez zájmu do obálky nakoukl. Tak krátce, že nemohl nic dobře vidět. Ne, určitě nemohl, hned ji zase zandal do kapsy, nemohl si všimnout, co na těch fotkách vlastně je.  
Došel jsem k němu a v ústech cítil drolící se písek nervozity.  
„Ahoj,“ zamumlal jsem. Vzhlédl. Jeho obličej se jako mávnutím rozzářil.  
„Lazare!“ vykřiknul šťastně a vyskočil. Rázem ze mne spadlo všechno napětí. Šťouchnul jsem ho pěstí do ramene. Rozhodil rukama.  
„Možná jsi měl radši zůstat ležet.“  
„Hele, už je to dobrý, fakt,“ odvětil jsem a ztišil hlas: „Tvůj krásnej obličej má blahodárný účinky. Nech si ho patentovat.“  
Zasmál se. „Za to, žes nemlčel, mi pomůžeš s úkolem z bylinkářství.“  
Usadil mne do křesla a nandal mi náruč amatérských herbářů. Uložil jim to Neville jako přípravu a navíc si tím ukrátil práci, protože herbáře po prccích zkontrolují seminaristé. Scorpi se posadil proti mně na kraj stolu a rozveseleně mne pozoroval. A když jsme se tak bavili o úplně normálních věcech, uvědomil jsem si, že jsem nikdy předtím neměl pocit, že by se o mně skutečně bál, až tenhle večer.


	18. Bouře

Byla sobota a Scorpius se vyvaloval v posteli s knihou. Dal jsem si za úkol neopustit ho a nespustit z očí, ale pak jsem se nějak začetl do příběhů Morgany la Fae, takže jsem přestal vnímat okolí.  
„Corpie, nemáš něco k pití?“ zeptal jsem se po nějaké chvíli, aniž bych odtrhl oči od knihy.  
„Proč?“  
„Protože se chci polít. Proč asi?“ odpověděl jsem a převrátil se směrem k němu. Hned jsem si všiml změny. U hlavy mu ležela ta obálka od Morgensterna a kniha byla zavřená, pečlivě založená záložkou.  
„Tak fajn, podívám se. Ale jenom proto, že jinak bys byl otravný,“ ucedil. Podal mi svojí láhev máslového ležáku. Přešel jsem k němu, napil se a zůstal nad ním stát. Ta malá bílá hranatá věc mne hypnotizovala a držela ve své moci. Nevěděl jsem, co říct. Jestli vůbec na ty fotky upozornit. Ale asi bych nemohl být syn Harryho Pottera, abych držel jazyk za zuby.  
„Viděl jsi…“ začal jsem. Pronikavě se na mne zaměřil svýma bouřkovýma očima. „Viděl jsi ty fotky?“  
„Myslím, že ano,“ odvětil lhostejně.  
„Myslíš?“  
„Ano.“  
Netušil jsem, co bych měl dodat. Vrátil jsem mu ležák. Chvíli jsme se na sebe napjatě dívali. Pak on vstal.  
„Podívej, Albie, je mi jedno, co děláš, když nejsi se mnou.“  
Chtěl bych zdůraznit, že jsem nezalapal po dechu. Nezbledl. Nezrudnul. Nezačal koktat. Popravdě, nebyl jsem schopný vůbec ničeho. Scorpiova ruka se natáhla a začala se jemně probírat mými vlasy, zatímco jeho oči se usmívaly a ústa říkala něco o tom, že nikdy neočekával, že budu jeho majetek. Svět se pro mne na několik vteřin zastavil a zostřil. Corpieho muškátová a citrónová vůně mi plnila chřípí. Jeho prsty ve vlasech byly jako vítr. Bouřka sladce přimhouřená strunami řas ke mně promlouvala líbivým hlasem vzrušení.  
A ten svět se začal rozpadat. Rozplývat v Apokalyptických slzách.  
„Skvělé,“ vyrazil jsem ze sebe a ucukl od něj, od těch úsměvů a konejšivých gest, ucukl od svého ráje, „aspoň konečně vím, co si o mně myslíš. Že dám každému, bez rozdílu! Jako pošahanej! Slepej! Táhni do háje, rozumíš?! DO HÁJE!“ křičel jsem na něj, otočil se a vyběhl pryč.  
Letěl jsem hradem, dokud mne nebolely nohy a nepíchalo v boku. Musel jsem zastavit a dusit se potlačovaným pláčem. Ta zeď byla tak chladná, tak příjemně chladná. Nad hlavou mi prskala pochodeň. Opíral jsem se v jejím světle o prastaré kameny hradu a dýchal nepravidelně a trhaně. Srdce mi tepalo v ráně na krku. Přiložil jsem si tam ruku, náhle polekaný tím, že by se mohla znovu otevřít a krvácet, a nahmatal jsem odporný strup. Poškrábal jsem ho a na konečcích ucítil krev.  
Toho si nevšiml, že ne?  
I kdybych šukal jeho fotra, budu mu ukradenej! Jak to moh zatraceně říct?! Jak moh vůbec jen naznačit, že bych dobrovolně klátil nějakýho nebelvírskýho odrážeče?! Proč prostě nemůže být se mnou? Být se mnou šťastný? Milovat mne?! Proč se mnou nemůže mluvit o takových věcech jako naše společné noci u nich v sídle?!  
Možná jsem ho špatně pochopil…  
Málem jsem se rozeběhl zpátky. Síla naděje je obrovská. Ale občas vám jednoduše žádná nezůstane.  
Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem v chodbě, je sobota odpoledne, takže tudy projdou tisíce nohou, a tak jsem našel nejbližší brnění a schoulil se za něj. Nedokážu brečet v přítomnosti jiných lidí. Jsem jenom vyděšený malý kluk, potřebuju ochranu a úkryt. Úkryt sám před sebou, nechci v ničí tváři vidět odraz svojí slabosti.  
Zůstal jsem tam dost dlouho. Užíval jsem si, jak mi kručelo v žaludku. Když někdo procházel kolem, tiskl jsem se do zdi a ústa i nos schovával do rukávu, aby nic nebylo slyšet. Najednou jsem byl ale prozrazen.  
„Albusi, vylez,“ zašeptal měkký hlas. Nikoho jsem neviděl. Vyděšeně jsem vyjekl. Moje sestra si přede mnou shodila z ramen plášť. Otcův Neviditelný Plášť.  
„Táta tě zabije.“  
„Proč musíš být takový idiot, Albusi?“ zamumlala tiše a vytáhla mne ven.  
„No, tak jsem idiot,“ neprotestoval jsem.  
„Ne, Albe, na mne deprese nepůsobí. Na mne lhostejnost nepůsobí. Tohle si hraj na otce. Ne na mne. A teď pojď,“ přikázala chvatně a vtěsnala se se mnou pod plášť.  
Vlekla mne hradem a mně to bylo ukradené.  
V jedné z věží stál u okna Scorpius. Nic nedělal. Jen stál s hlavou zvrácenou a zavřenýma očima.  
„Už víš, proč jsi idiot?“ zašeptala sestra.  
„Jak můžeš vědět, že tady stojí?“ odvětil jsem chladně. Scorpius se zachvěl. Slyšel můj hlas, možná mu nerozuměl, ale možná ani nechtěl. Sestra mlčela. „Ukradla jsi i Plánek?“  
„Oboje jsem si půjčila! Neříkej, žes to nikdy neudělal!“ osopila se na mne šeptem. Usmál jsem se. Zněla přesně jako matka, když na nás syčela vzteky. Vystrčila mne zpod pláště a já naslouchal, dokud se její kročeje neztratily na schodech. Scorpi se chvěl po celém těle, jak se přemáhal, aby se neotočil.  
„Co tady děláš?“ řekl nakonec a jeho hlava klesla pohledem na pozemky školy.  
„Co tady děláš?“ odpověděl jsem. Položil jsem mu ruku na rameno a opatrně si ho stáhl k sobě. Bál jsem se, že mne odstrčí. Bál jsem se, že budeme oba sami, i když budeme stát pár kroků od sebe.  
„Já…já volám bouřku, Albie,“ vysvětlil tiše. Zhluboka se nadechl a podíval se na stmívající nebe v dálce. „Doufám, že smyje určité věci. Pocit viny, nejspíš. Ne mojí. Smete všechny ty hnusné věci, kterým nemůžu zabránit. Které nemůžu ovládnout.“  
Sevřel se mi žaludek. Po zádech mi přeběhl mráz. Scorpi opět zavřel oči.  
„Cítíš jí? Cítíš její vůni? Jak se blíží…“  
Zůstával v mém náručí jako loutka. A já zatáhl za nitku.  
„Necítím bouřku,“ zašeptal jsem. „Cítím vinu a bojím se, aby mne bouře nesmetla.“  
„To nechápu,“ probral se. Přitáhl jsem se k němu a políbil mu vlasy. Pak krk, opatrně jsem rozhrnul jeho límeček a skoro ho látkou škrtil.  
„Provádím ti tak hrozné věci,“ tahal jsem dál za vlákna k jeho duši. „Ničím tvoji kůži jenom proto, abych se pod ni dostal. A nevšímám si toho, že se tomu bráníš. Nevšímám si toho, že to bolí. Chci to. Chci bolest. Žiju díky ní. Do té doby, než jsem poznal tu fantastickou bolest spojenou s tvým dobýváním, jsem byl mrtvý.“  
„Mlč už.“  
„Oho, ani omylem. Znáš snad způsob, jak mne umlčet?“ škádlil jsem ho. Ovšem přesně jsem věděl, že se otočí proti mně.  
„Nemáš srdce.“  
Na chvíli jsem znervózněl. Pamatuju si ránu, jež mi uštědřil, když jsem se ho naposledy snažil někam vkormidlovat nebo v něm vzbudit pocit viny. Navíc jsem chtěl, aby na mne byl milý a ohleduplný, protože tak strašně trpím. Jenže když něco chci, musím si to vzít sám, nikdo jiný mi to nedá.  
„Měl jsem jedno,“ vydechl jsem. „Bylo z ledu. Proto rychle roztálo. Možná, že vážně nemám srdce,“ připustil jsem. Stačila vteřina pohledu na něj, aby přivřel oči a taky roztál. On byl moje srdce. A když zatvrdlo, na kom jiném by mělo být, aby ho rozehřál, že?  
Tenhle polibek jsem si vychutnával.  
Ano, měl bych si nafackovat. Zneužít všechno, co o něm vím, pouze z toho důvodu, že se tak vyhnu hádce, sebrat mu poslední zbytky vůle a nadřazenosti a být nemilosrdný a nevšímavý, obalamutit ho slovy pouze pro polibek prchavý jako benzín, to je zrovna zmijozelské chování. Jenže dává zbabělcům jako já logiku.  
A způsob, jak ho milovat, to je taky.


	19. Bububu

Bylo to jako darovat dítěti království. Korunu, žezlo a říct mu: _všechno je teď tvoje_. Dítě se nezačne zajímat, jestli jeho země nestrádá. Jestli někde nejsou nepřátelé na hranicích. Nebude se zajímat, jak je ve skutečnosti bohaté. Ne, první věc, co udělá hned potom, co se zabalí do hermelínového pláště, bude, že vyleze na trůn, který je mu příliš velký, a poručí si něco krásného. Něco, co bude do široka daleka křičet, že on je král. Bude poroučet. Hlasitě. Konec konců, ono si myslí, že ledovec je to viditelné nad hladinou a nechápe, že může existovat nějaká jiná část pod tím.  
Stál jsem pod sloupovím vedoucím na nádvoří a skrz vitráž v jednom okně jsem sledoval Scorpiuse s početnou skupinou lidí. Usmíval jsem se, jak se mi líbil v oranžovém sklíčku, mračil, jak splýval s lahvově zelenou, nenáviděl průzračnou žlutou, která mi byla odporná, a zamýšlel se nad zvláštní krásou šedomodré, když mi někdo poklepal na rameno.  
„Vy jste oba magoři,“ řekla mi Lily.  
„Bububu,“ odpověděl jsem a odstoupil od okna. Chvíli na mne nechápavě hleděla. Pak se rozesmála.  
„Jo, jasně, máš pravdu, ty seš magor – on je chytrej, že tě nechal, dřív než potřeboval albusovsko-lidský slovník.“  
„To je moje hláška,“ odporoval jsem temně. „Za to si zasloužíš strašlivý trest zlochtání.“  
Jen to slyšela, vykřikla a popoběhla ode mne několik kroků. Nepronásledoval jsem ji. Přitiskl jsem se zpátky ke sklu. Scorpius se zrovna něčemu smál. Bibiana s ním. Eleazar se v té chvíli obrátil a všiml si mého obličeje v okně. Viděl jsem, jak rozpohyboval své rty s pohledem přitištěným směrem ke Scorpiho šíji.  
Rychlost, s jakou se naučíte zařazovat pohledy ostatních, je udivující. Pravděpodobně jsem vždycky, i před tím, dokázal určit, když o mně někdo mluví. Dívá se střídavě na vás a na lidi kolem sebe, oči má rozšířené a na rtech mu pohrává uvolněný překvapený úsměv. To je, když si slečna pomluva vezme rysy vašeho obličeje. Teď se tak dívala celá skupinka kolem Scorpiuse. Vidět tenhle výraz na jeho obličeje bylo přinejmenším zvláštní.  
„No, fakt, zvláštní,“ ozvala se náhle sestra, jako by mi četla myšlenky.  
„Cože?“  
„Jak děláte divadlo, abyste mohli být spolu, a teď spolu nejste. Ty hysteráky, cos měl před tátou…a všechno kvůli tomu, aby ses díval na prince skrz okno.“  
„Bu-bu-bu…“ odpověděl jsem tiše a nedokázal jsem se pro sebe nepousmát.  
„Ale že balí tu buchtu docela obstojně,“ dodala jazykem, kterým si myslela, že mluví chlapci. Mluvila tak vždycky, když opatrně čekala na můj názor.  
„Nevím, co na něm vidí,“ ušklíbnul jsem se. Scorpius zrovna svými malinkými ručkami vyvolával kouzlo. Objevilo se mu mezi dlaněmi jako spirála světla a pak vystřelilo do oblak, kde se zatočilo jako had a rozprostřelo nad společností klenutou duhu. Sevřely se mi útroby a Bibi nadšeně tleskala.  
„Výtečně, Corpie, teď jí kup poníka a bude tvoje se vším, co má mezi nohama, přestože na hrudníku toho moc nemá,“ komentoval jsem uštěpačně.  
„Uvědomuješ si, žes to řek nahlas, Albusi?“  
„Jo. A jestli tě to pohoršilo, nemáš právo znít tak pobaveně.“  
„Ne, už vážně, proč nejsi tam u něj?“  
„Protože jsem tady, sestřičko.“  
„Proč není on tady u tebe?“  
„Protože se očividně mnohem lépe baví tam.“  
„Albe, drž tlamu, já ty tvoje vtipy nenávidím. Chci přijít na kloub největšímu školnímu drbu.“  
„Povídají si o nás? Kdo si o nás povídá?“ obrátil jsem se k ní překvapeně.   
„Skoro všichni,“ připustila. „Tys… Ne, počkej, tys to fakt nečekal? Všichni si všimli, že spolu chodíte.“  
„My spolu nechodíme.“  
„Nevěřím ti ani slovo,“ odsekla káravě. Obrátil jsem se k ní. Obličej jsem měl úplně prázdný. Moje sestra měla kolem očí tak husté linky a stíny, že vypadala jako medvídek panda. Měl jsem co dělat, abych se nerozesmál. Můj výraz ji ovšem pobavil.  
„Každopádně jste byli sladký,“ opáčila.  
Ještě slovo a tu pandu z ní udělám.  
„To teda nebyli,“ odsekl jsem a vrátil jsem se k jeho okukování. V nějaké knize jsem kdysi četl výraz pro duchovního vůdce celého islámského světa. Dost dobře by to mohla být i kletba, kterou Corpie ztělesňoval. Všichni teď milují Scorpiho Malfoye. Bohužel ne toho, který v noci přelézá do mé postele a směje se z nervozity, že na to může kdokoliv přijít.  
„Vypadá to opravdově,“ podotkla sestra po chvíli.  
Nemá mít hodinu, nebo tak něco? Musí okounět a být chytrá a všímavá? I přesto, že mne tímhle prohlášením trochu naštvala, musel jsem nad tím uvažovat. Taky mne začínalo děsit, jak dokonale se Scorpi na Bibi usmívá, jak lehce baví spolužáky.  
„Myslím, Ale, že by ses nevzdal něčeho, co jsi dostal. Alespoň ne tak snadno. A hlavně ne jeho,“ doplnila zamyšleně. Jedinou mojí odpovědí byl spiklenecký úsměv.  
 _Bububu._  
„Musíme s tím přestat,“ zašeptal jsem, když jsem té noci konečně ucítil Scorpiův dech na krku. Přitiskl se ke mně. Přetočil jsem se na záda, dal jednu ruku pod hlavu a druhou ho objal. Výjimečně ležel na mé dece, ne pod ní.  
„Dobrá, byť mi to zrovna začalo bavit,“ odpověděl. Chtěl jsem v tom slyšet nějaký náznak pohrdání, ale bylo to jen neutrální sdělení. Začal jsem si prsty hrát s jeho vlasy. Zavrněl a přejel mi potěšeně tváří po pyžamu.  
„Víš, že se do mne Leon nejspíš zamiloval?“ řekl náhle se smíchem a skryl tvář do mé košile. Mírně jsem ho za vlasy zatáhl.  
„Ať na tebe zkusí sáhnout…“  
„Nebuď zlý. Možná to myslí dobře,“ zamumlal a začal se smát. „Proč to chceš ukončit zrovna teď?“ zeptal se.  
Neodpověděl jsem. Nedokázal jsem mu říct, že zase pochybuju o tom, jestli mne doopravdy miluje, když se mu daří tak šarmantně svádět Bibi a vtipkovat o Ledvinovi.  
„Ale vlastně máš pravdu,“ pokračoval a vytáhl se nade mne, „už mi leze krkem, jak jsem najednou nejoblíbenější chlapec školy. A to s nimi nedělám nic jiného, než že pomlouvám Eleazara,“ vysvětlil.  
Hrozně se mi líbilo, jak se jeho vlasy i ve tmě lesknou. Zabořil jsem mu do nich prsty. Zavřel oči. Měl jsem sevřené všechny vnitřnosti.  
„Chci tě políbit,“ zašeptal jsem bez dechu. Pohlédl na mne, jako by mne odhadoval. Pak se ale sklonil a věnoval mi dlouhý, procítěný, uklidňující polibek. Skoro jsem se začínal bát, že tím probudíme spolužáky. Konec konců, on si taky zavařil, když s mým nápadem na pomstu souhlasil.  
„Máš pravdu,“ zamumlal znovu, jakmile se odtrhl. „Zítra to ukončíme.“ Jeho oči se na mne pronikavě zahleděly. „Ty vůbec nejsi hodný hoch, Albi Sevi Pottere.“  
„Na to můžu říct jen jednu věc, Corpie Hype Mayi,“ odvětil jsem s úsměvem.  
 _Bububu…_


	20. Pomsta

_Mé milované monstrum a já,  
všude chodíme spolu,  
nosíme pršiplášť, který má čtyři rukávy,  
dostane nás přes všechny druhy počasí…_

Pomluvy jsou téměř jako magie.  
„Počkej, Lily, no tak! Neutíkej!“ křičel jsem na ni. Neochotně se zastavila na pohyblivém schodišti a počkala na mne. „Potřebuju si půjčit…šak víš, plánek. Proč vůbec utíkáš?“  
Povzdychla. „Vykládají se o tobě divný věci.“  
„Divnější než obvykle?“ hrál jsem překvapeného. Podala mi s otráveným výrazem pergamen.  
„Hele, tvrdila jsem jim, že to nemůže být pravda, jenže… rozumíš, ty seš fakt případ.“  
„Děkuju, to je povzbudivý.“  
„Tak jsem to nemyslela. Prostě…si už dělal dost kravin, ne? No, kámošky se tě bojí. Prý taháš mladé studentky na záchody a tam je… _morálně kazíš_.“  
Schodiště se pohnulo a já vyprskl smíchy, takže jsem skoro neudržel rovnováhu.  
„Já říkala, že od tebe jim nehrozí žádný nebezpečí, žes pokukoval akorát potom roztomilým třeťákovi, co ti jednou ode mne vyřizoval vzkaz, ale že to je tak všechno.“  
Usmíval jsem se. To bylo lepší, než jsem čekal. Scorpius rozšířil, že nějaký zmijozelský student si začíná s mladšíma holčičkama. Automaticky všichni předpokládali, že jsem to já, protože o kom jiném Scorpi tolik ví? Teď už to byly nebelvířanky, abych byl za skutečného zlého vlka. Výtečné.  
„Připadá ti to vtipný?“  
„Absurdní, ségra. Ale,“ přeladil jsem do zamyšleného tónu, „můžu ti asi říct, kdo to dělá.“ Naklonil jsem se k ní a pošeptal jí do ucha jméno jednoho z těch Eleazarových kámošů, které si na mne přivedl. Chvíli se tvářila nechápavě, ale pak jí to začalo v hlavě šrotovat. Tenhle týpek chodí na záchody psát různá hesla – to vím já a pár dalších. Tak odteď…  
Zamával jsem jí a rozeběhl se na hodinu. Moje sestra má nejrychlejší ústa na škole. Vlastně za to nemůže. Půjde to jenom oznámit těm svým kamarádkám.  
Jak říkám, pomluvy jsou magie.

_Bude vždycky ta jediná věc,  
která je mezi mnou a tím odporným bodnutím,  
které pochází z žití ve světě tak zatraceně lakomém…_

„Studničko,“ oslovil jsem naši odrážečku tiše, „víš, co máš dělat?“  
„Neboj se,“ odvětila s úsměvem. „Tohle udělám s láskou.“ Potěžkala v ruce pálku a já jí to naprosto věřil.  
Byl první jarní slunečný den. Viditelnost skvělá. Scorpius se ledabyle opíral o zábradlí a očividně nevnímal, co kolem něj vypouští spolužáci do vzduchu. Zachytil můj pohled. Na oko pro sebe jsem si přitiskl vztyčený palec k hrudi a pak ukázal na dva naše odrážeče, Evelínu Studničkovou a Karibeana Buzolu. Scorpius se na ně upřeně zadíval. Létali po hřišti tak, aby mezi sebou neustále měli toho zasraného nebelvírského idiota. Toho, který se mne v koupelně opovážil dotknout.  
V klidu jsem si hledal Zlatonku.  
Netrvalo to ani půl zápasu, když se Buzola dostal do skvělé šance. Přihrál Potlouk Studničce. Nebelvířan se mu nevzrušeně vyhnul, jako by to byla moucha. Se Studničkou už ale nepočítal. Vrátila Potlouk po stejném směru co největší silou. Zasáhla nebelvírského odrážeče do hlavy. Okamžitě ochabnul a sletěl z koštěte.  
Nebelvírští zapískali přestávku. Naše tribuny řvaly.  
Pro odrážeče je dostat Potloukem ta největší potupa.  
„Zatím se to pro nás vyvíjí dobře,“ oznámil kapitán. Ušklíbnul jsem se. Ani nevěděl, jak moc.

_Mé milované monstrum je drsné,  
když bude chtít, klidně tě svlékne,  
ale když ho povalíš kvůli polibku,  
jeho malé srdce by mohlo vybuchnout…_

Bibi byla docela sdělná, co se týče Eleazarova rozvrhu. Věděli jsme přesně, kdy má hodiny, v kterých učebnách a patrech. Taky to ale především byla normální dívka, což znamenalo, že nikdy tak úplně nepřestala Scorpiuse milovat. Začalo mi jí být líto.  
Četl jsem si na zemi ve společenské místnosti a Ultradlouhé ucho se vinulo do míst, kde spolu seděli Bibi a Scorpius. Corpie se snažil psát úkol a dívka mu ostýchavě vyprávěla. Připadal jsem si jak v nějakém románu. Její holčičí starosti, špiónování a někde je vrah.  
„Proč jsi s Elem vůbec začala chodit?“ zeptal se nakonec Scorpius a odložil brk.  
„Dovedeš si vůbec představit, jak jsem tě nenáviděla?“ odpověděla po chvíli tiše. „Jak jsem nenáviděla Albuse?! Chtěla jsem ho zabít. Ponížit tím nejhorším způsobem, zničit, jako on zničil mne.“  
Scorpius zaťal bezděčně ruku v pěst. Moje lítost zakolísala. Bylo by možné, že tu koupelnu naplánovala ona? Bylo to jako dostat oprávnění pro to, co jsme se chystali udělat.  
„Omlouvám se, třešničko,“ zacukroval Corpie. Chtělo se mi zvracet. „Nechtěl jsem ztratit dobrého kamaráda, ale…nějak se to pokazilo.“  
Zalétl ke mně pohledem a ona ho napodobila. Rychle jsem sklopil hlavu.  
„Nevíš, co jsem musela vydržet,“ řekla temně.  
„Co, třešničko?“  
„Eleazar…on…“ její hlas byl náhle stažený úzkostí. „Uhodil mě…uhodil, když jsem mu nechtěla dovolit…“ umlkla. Dlouho mlčeli. Přemáhal jsem pokušení znovu na ně pohlédnout.  
„Říkal, že mne už nějakou dobu má na mušce a že jsem úžasná dívka. Byla jsem hloupá, já vím. Slíbil mi, že dokáže udělat něco tak hrozného, na co Albus nikdy nezapomene. Věřila jsem mu.“  
„Viděla jsi ty fotky, Bibi. To, co se stalo, bylo strašné. Je to strašné. Všichni jsme se k Alovi otočili zády kvůli takovému budižkničemu.“  
„Já vím,“ odsekla prudce. Pak dodala: „Zlobíš se?“  
Zaskřípal jsem zuby. Náhle to byla malá holka, která se bála chlapců, protože všichni do jednoho byli silnější než ona a zacházeli s ní jako s kusem hadru.  
Nezasloužíš si nás.  
Zničehonic můj svět ohluchl. Vzhlédl jsem. Scorpiova bota ucpávala Ultradlouhé ucho a přes společenku jsem nemohl nic slyšet. Scorpius ale něco Bibi říkal. Přes všechna očekávání od tak nadaného syna, jako je ten Harryho Pottera, já neumím odezírat ze rtů. Na co si to hraje?  
Scorpius se odmlčel a rozhlédl se. Pak si Bibi přitáhl blíž k sobě a začal ji líbat.  
Ultradlouhé ucho se utrhlo, jak jsem prudce vstal a odešel do ložnice.  
Tu noc jsem skoro nespal. Nedařilo se mi usnout. Bezcílně jsem se převaloval a odhraboval z deky a zase zahrabával pod ní. Scorpius se nepřišel tulit. Možná byl unavený. Byl jsem sám a přemýšlel, jaký to bude zítra pro Eleazara a Bibi pocit.  
Scorpius se vprostřed noci probudil s pláčem. Po několika vteřinách zase usnul a já sledoval, jak pro uklidnění ještě před usnutím upil ze svého máslového ležáku na nočním stolku. Nemohl jsem mu nijak pomoct, ani nic udělat.  
Přibližně takový to bude pocit.

_Bude vždycky ta jediná věc,  
která je mezi mnou a tím odporným bodnutím  
které pochází z žití ve světě tak zatraceně lakomém…_

Scorpius mi dal znamení, že jde na schůzku s Bibi. Kontroloval jsem ho na plánku. Korzovali spolu po hradě, až zastavili v pátém patře. Byl jsem si jistý, že je to odlehlé místo, kde se budou zdržovat. Konec konců, tak jsme se domluvili. Museli jsem spěchat. Oběma, mně i Scorpimu dneska začínalo odpolední vyučování.  
Odchytil jsem jednoho prváka, popsal mu, kde přesně Corpie a Bibi jsou, a poslal ho za Eleazarem s tím, že ho tam Bibi čeká. Sám jsem šel napřed. Celou cestu jsem kontroloval, jestli mám obálku s těmi fotkami, a když jsem dorazil na dohled Scorpia a Bibi, schoval jsem se do výklenku.  
Bibi vypadala…ulepeně. Byla tak sladká, v tom kratinkém růžovém tričku a sukničce a bílé čelence v hnědých vlasech, že mne prostě jiné přirovnání nenapadlo. Seděla s Corpiem na schodech a já jsem mohl přečíst značku jejích kalhotek. Scorpius měl na sobě školní hábit. Košili měl nad opaskem povytaženou a kravata mu jen tak visela kolem krku.  
„Už jde!“ houkl jsem, když se Eleazar blížil. Bibi vyděšeně vyskočila.  
„Co to bylo?“  
Scorpi taky vstal.  
„Já nic neslyšel. Bibi, třešničko, pojď ke mně…“ zašpital a přitáhl ji k sobě.  
A zrovna když jí jazykem kontroloval mandle, dorazil tam Eleazar. Odhodil naštvaně svou brašnu na zeď, aby na sebe upozornil. Bibi se pokusila od Scorpia odskočit, ale ten si ji přitáhl před sebe. Zmítala se v jeho objetí, ale nepustil jí.  
„Já ti to vysvětlím, Ele,“ řekla zoufale. Asi se vážně bála jeho rozezleného obličeje.  
„Ne, Bibiano,“ odpověděl Scorpius, „ty nic vysvětlovat nebudeš. Ale no tak, neboj se. Já ti nic neudělám. Nic, co bys sama nechtěla,“ vyzývavě se na Eleazara podíval. „Líbí se ti, tahle malá sladká děvka? Moc přítulná, viď?“ jeho malá ruka se začala vytahovat po jejím stehně. Přitiskával ji stále víc k sobě. Bibi měla na obličeji masku čiré hrůzy.  
„Jemu to dovolíš, co?“ odsekl Morgenstern.  
„Víš, ona jen prostě ví, za co stojíš, Ele,“ odpověděl Scorpi s úsměvem. Jeho ruka se teď přitiskla k jejímu rozkroku. Dívčí výkřik se rozlehl chodbou a já zkontroloval plánek. Pak jsem ho vypnul a vylezl za Morgensterna.  
„Nicméně,“ pokračoval Scorpius, „chtěl bys ji? Tak si ji vezmi!“ Odstrčil ji od sebe a Bibi vpadla přímo Eleazarovi do náruče. „Pro mě je bezcenná,“ ucedil pohrdavě.  
„To není všechno, Corpie,“ řekl jsem přehnaně nedočkavě a rozmrzele. Eleazar a Bibi se na mne otočili. Corpie na dvojici namířil hůlku. Sáhl jsem do kapsy a vytáhl obálku.  
„Poznáváš to? Jasně, že to poznáváš, ty ksindle. A ty taky, co, růžová krávo? Pobavili jste se? Tehdy? Líbil jsem se ti v té koupelně, Ele? Teď se bavíme my.“  
Zamumlal jsem kouzlo a obálka vzplála. Chvíli jsem se díval, jak hoří a Bibi hystericky vzlykala. Potom jsem fotky kouzlem vyslal proti nim. A nebyl jsem to já, kdo se začal smát, když se schoulili vyděšeně do klubka, ale Scorpius.  
„Příště to budete vy,“ odtušil jsem. „Corpie, pojď, prosím, musíme na hodinu.“  
Sklonil hůlku a sebevědomě prošel kolem nich. Kdybych ho neznal tak dobře, nikdy bych nepoznal, že to hraje. Uvědomil jsem si díky tomu, že se mi třesou nohy a srdce mi buší jako splašené. Ale bylo to za námi. Ukončili jsme to. Vydali jsme se pryč.  
„Nenávidím tě!“ vykřikla náhle Bibi. Prudce jsem se otočil a než stačila něco udělat, trefil jsem jí kletbou úplného spoutání. Eleazar mezitím vyskočil na nohy a Scorpius jeho kouzlo vykryl štítem. Vzápětí jsem ho srazil odmršťovací kletbou. Odhodila ho do schodiště a tam zůstal nehnutě ležet.  
Postoupil jsem k nim. Měl jsem chuť nějak je poznamenat. Každému udělat jizvu, aby pokaždé, když ji uvidí, si vzpomněli na mne a na to, že se jim pomstím, až budu mít chuť. A oni nebudou vědět kdy a budou vyděšení jako malá zvířátka. Nic mi nebránilo. Jak by to šli asi říct? Albuse popadl amok a udělal nám tohle? Klidně bych se obhájil. A Scorpius by stál na mojí straně. Naopak, možná bych začal vykládat o těch fotkách. Eleazar je ten typ, co si nechá negativ. Vážně jsem si to užíval. Vychutnával. Ale neudělal jsem jim nic.  
Objal jsem Scorpiuse kolem pasu a pokračovali jsme na hodinu. Cítil jsem, jak se ke mně vděčně tiskne. Před učebnou dlouze vydechl.  
„Omluvám se,“ zamumlal jsem. Krátce se na mne podíval a věnoval mi mdlý úsměv. „Už se to nebude opakovat.“  
„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl tiše.  
Čekali jsme na profesora Kratiknota zaklesnutí do sebe. Už nám nějak bylo jedno, že nás všichni vidí. Na Eleazara se vykašlou všichni jeho rádoby kamarádi. Zařídili jsme to. Nejspíš si Eleazar vybije zlost na Bibi, ale nějak jsem nedokázal cítit lítost. Byli jsme opilí vítězstvím.  
Existuje snad lepší pomsta, než vzít někomu něco, co skutečně miluje a na čem stojí jeho svět?  
Nic horšího není.

_Mé milované monstrum a já…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ano, před těmi mnoha lety jsem byla milé a naivní stvoření. Kdybych tuhle kapitolu psala dnes, vypadala by mnohem hůř a trochu jinak. Řekněme, že chlapci udělali, co mohli, aniž by se museli bát nějakého velkého školního trestu.  
> Kurzívou je uvnitř můj překlad písně _My beloved monster_ od skupiny Eels.


	21. Jasmínová symfonie

Pomalu jsme se ploužili z nesmírně vyčerpávající hodiny lektvarů. Oblečení nám smrdělo výpary z laskavce a naše prsty byly pokryty naoranžovělými skvrnami z vlaštovičníku.  
„Ještě že už je dneska konec,“ zamumlal jsem. Scorpius se podíval na hodinky.  
„Ale stihli jsme to o třicet minut dřív.“  
„To jo, ale té zatracené práce, rozumíš? Poháněl jsi mne jak domácího skřítka. Lektvary jsou pomalá a uklidňující výprava za dokonalou harmonií nějaké brečky, o níž si myslíš, že ji v životě nebudeš potřebovat. To je na nich to super, ta rozvaha, se kterou to můžeš dělat. Uklidňuje mi to. A ne abych lítal od jedný skříně k druhý, drtil, mačkal a přihazoval. Ty sis jenom navážil pár věciček, přiléval a míchal. Jo, jasně, byli jsme sehraný a bylo to rychle, jenže co z toho? Akorát špinavý ruce a bolavý nohy. Jsem si jistej, že napřed se má připravovat a pak začít postupovat při vaření, a ne všechno dohromady. Křiklan si toho ani nevšim, což je normálka, jenže myslím, že mne ignoruje úplně z osobních důvodů. A v těch chvílích, kdy mne ignorovat přestává, to začíná bejt fakt divný. Víš, jak si mne prohlíží? Jako kdyby na mým obličeji něco hledal. Když jsem byl mladší, pořád mě zval k sobě, abych mu vykládal o tátovi. Bylo to šílený. Občas jsem tam fakt zašel, pamatuješ? Bavilo mne to – aspoň ze začátku. Vždycky jsem něco dostal na oplátku. Třeba tu obrovskou knížku o prokletých kapalinách. Hele, tak mne napadá, nebude ji chtít zpátky, ne? Sice říkal, že je to dárek, ale kdo se má v Křiklanovi vyznat. No, prostě pak už to začala bejt nuda a už jsem znal úplně všechny lahvičky, co má v kabinetu, a taky jsem nevěděl, co bych mu měl pořád vykládat. Navíc, ve čtvrťáku jsem to sdělil Harrymu, to jako tátovi, a ten mi to zakázal a máma na mne dva dny v kuse křičela, že jsem nezodpovědný a vůbec nepřemýšlím. To mi připomíná, že James ho nenáviděl. Je strašný dřevo, když má něco prakticky vyrobit.“  
Ještě chvíli jsem žvanil a pak mi došlo, že většinu rozhovoru obstarávám sám. Scorpius kráčel tiše vedle mě. Vzhlédl jsem k němu. Díval se neutrálně před sebe. Natáhl jsem ruku a zatáhl za uzel na šátku, který měl na vlasech.  
„Dneska s tebou nic moc není,“ odtušil jsem, když se jenom poodtáhl.  
„Trochu mne bolí hlava, Albie.“  
„Dobře, tak skoč do ložnice – v mým stolku je lektvar na migrénu. Bude v takový malý žlutý lahvičce. Musím jít něco vrátit sestře. Zvládneš to?“  
„Klid, prosím tě,“ odfrknul a oddělil se ode mne. Byl jsem ovšem jediný, kdo věděl, že se jeho ruka otřela o mojí, jako by ji na chvíli chtěla sevřít.  
O čtvrt hodiny později jsem ho našel podřimovat na pohovce ve společenské místnosti. Potichu jsem si složil věci vedle a kleknul si k němu. Chvíli jsem si ho prohlížel. Nejspíš už jsem znal každý centimetr jeho těla, ale neustále se mi líbilo. Sklonil jsem se a políbil ho na hřbet dlaně. Otevřel oči.  
„Ahoj,“ pozdravil jsem ho tiše. Povytáhl se a prohlížel si svoji ruku. „Co hlava?“  
„Nic moc, protože když jsem vstrčil ruku do tvýho stolku, něco mne kouslo,“ odpověděl rozmrzele.  
„Cože? Něco tě kouslo?“ nechápal jsem. Začal jsem přemýšlet, co mám, u Salazara, mezi věcma! A pak, kdo mi mohl dát něco mezi věci?!  
„Prosím tě, neber mne pořád tak vážně, Albie,“ usmál se a posadil.  
„Moc vtipný.“   
„Nemáš na tom dávkování,“ dodal a podal mi lahvičku z poloviny prázdnou. „Pil jsem, dokud mi nebylo trochu líp.“  
„V pohodě, je to neškodný. Já jen…je to dost silný. Mělo by stačit loknutí. Vážně se cítíš dobře?“ zeptal jsem se opatrně a posadil se vedle něj. Rozhlížel se po místnosti.  
„Myslím, že jo. Tedy…vidíš támhle zelenou kachnu?“ dodal nejistě.  
„Jo – to je plyšák, kterýho Ledvina koupil Smaragdýně, vzpomínáš?“  
„Jo,“ odpověděl a pohodlně se uvelebil na polštář. „Možná mám slabou horečku.“  
Automaticky jsem zvednul ruku a natáhnul ji k jeho čelu. Praštil mne přes prsty. Zpražil mne velmi zlým pohledem, na jeho stupnici zlosti od jedné k deseti tak šestka.  
„Vždyť už jsi stejně mrtvé, tož co?“ odsekl jsem. Ten zamračený výraz vydržel jen několik dalších vteřin, pak se rozesmál.  
„Kdes přišel k tomuhle?!“ otázal se dotčeně. Vysvětlil jsem, že tak občas mluví teta Fleur. Potom jsem mu přes protesty sáhl na čelo. Byl horký. Ale on přece byl kvůli té své nemoci rozpálený neustále, že ano? Očividně si všimnul mého starostlivého výrazu.  
„Ne, Albusi, žádná přednáška, opovaž se,“ ucedil. „Tohle je dozvuk emocionálního otřesu, nic víc. Nemá to nic společného s…s tím, co tě napadlo.“  
„Jakej emocionální otřes?“  
S odpovědí si dal načas. Ale jakmile odpověděl, bylo to horší než mlčení.  
„Myslíš, že z nás vyrostou vrazi?“  
„Ne.“  
„Vážně?“  
„Chceš, abych ti to slíbil?“  
„Drž tlamu.“  
„Podívej, neříkám, že to, co jsem udělal, bylo správný. Vím to. To, že si to uvědomuju, mne odlišuje od těch, co mne málem znásilnili v koupelně. Jo, neměl jsem tě do toho zatáhnout. I to vím. Je mi to líto,“ odtušil jsem. Strašně žvaním a lžu, ale jednu vlastnost jsem přeci jenom podědil po otci – vím, kdy nechodit kolem horké kaše. Scorpie kdysi řekl, že mne to činí naprosto úžasným. Teodor Lupin těm sladkým lžím, kterými člověk obaluje sám sebe, říká vlčí mlha. Musím v sobě mít něco, co ji rozpouští. Nemám v sobě nejspíš ani špetku vlčí cti, proto na mne mlha nemůže. Ale dost často to pomáhá.  
„Proč jsi mne do toho neměl zatáhnout?“ pronesl tiše a díval se na svoje boty. „Neřekl jsi náhodou, že patříme k sobě? Když někdo něco dělá tobě, dělá něco i mně.“  
Natáhl jsem se k němu a objal ho kolem ramen. Musel jsem na chvíli přestat dýchat. Musel jsem umřít. Jestli slova nejsou afrodisiakum, nikdo nikdy neslyšel mluvit jeho. Nezdálo se mi to, že ne? Scorpiho tělo bylo pode mnou, hebké, voňavé a rozpálené. Vsunul jsem mu hlavu pod bradu a zavřel oči.  
„Albusi, několik druhaček teď kvůli tobě omdlelo.“  
„Čím to voníš?“ přerušil jsem ho a dýchal na jeho košili.  
„Jasmínem,“ odpověděl po chvilce.  
 _Jasmínem…_ znělo mi ozvěnou v uších.  
„Odstrč mne,“ zaprosil jsem náhle. Chtěl jsem, aby to udělal. Aby ho něco uvnitř bolelo tak strašně, jako začalo mne. Aby se mu sevřel žaludek a měl pocit, že se nikdy nemůže nadechnout, jak se kolem něj stahují pevné řetězy jeho vlastního ponížení. Tak jako kolem mě. Požehnaná bolest odevzdání se do područí. Chtěl jsem, aby ji Corpie sdílel se mnou.  
„Vím, že někdo támhle začal napodobovat zvracení a všichni si nás prohlíží,“ pokračoval jsem se stále zavřenýma očima. „Tak mne odstrč. Nemůžeš snášet tuhle hanbu. Máš poslední šanci to udělat, dávám ti jí. Můžeš mne odstrčit.“  
Dlouho mlčel. Držel jsem se ho jako klíště. Potom s sebou jeho hlava lehce zatřásla. Vzal mne za ruku. Myslel jsem, že mne skutečně odstrčí, a tak jsem se narovnal, plný podivné lítosti, která jenom přidávala k tomu karnevalu pocitů viny a nenávisti a melancholie a touhy, co jsem cítil. Avšak on mi propletl dlaň mezi knoflíky své košile a položil ji na přívěsek spirály. Přitlačil ho mou dlaní na svou kůži.  
„Vždyť už jsem stejně mrtvé,“ řekl smířeně. Jeho bouřkové oči byly chladné a prázdné.  
„Musíš na ošetřovnu,“ vypadlo ze mne. Asi si to vyložil jako narážku, že není duševně v pořádku, když mne nechá dělat tohle. Zlostně zasyčel.  
„Musíš tam. Pálí mne prsty, Corpie,“ zaskuhral jsem. Což nebyla tak úplně pravda, ale vážně byl tak neskutečně nepřirozeně horký, až mne to náhle děsilo.  
Vyskočil z pohovky. Málem jsem mu prsty zpřetrhal knoflíky.  
„Fajn, ať je po tvým!“ odsekl. „Sesbírej mi věci!“ zakřičel na mne ještě ode dveří.  
Díval jsem se na dveře ještě chvíli po jeho odchodu. Cosi v jeho chování bylo falešného jak bílá vrána. Určitě na ošetřovnu chtěl jít sám, jenom potřeboval výmluvu.  
Jakmile jsem s jeho věcmi odcházel do ložnice, Smaragdýna mne celá udýchaná doběhla jen proto, aby mi sdělila, že jsme slaďoučcí. A takovéhle šílenství pokračovalo i později večer.  
Četl jsem si, když se ozvalo zaklepání. Tři vteřiny bylo ticho, načež vstoupil Leon.  
„Klepeš často, než jdeš do vlastní ložnice?“ zeptal jsem se překvapeně. Ještě větší překvapení ovšem bylo, že Leon zrudnul. LEON!  
„Hele, neber si to osobně, jsem jen myslel, že když nejste ani jeden ve společence… Sma mi dneska referovala.“  
„Júúúúúú! Honem, Corpie, vylez zpod postele!“ vypískl jsem. Pak jsem se začal smát. „Ne, jak vidíš, nedělám tady žádný pohoršující nepřístojnosti. Sco je na ošetřovně. A mimo jiné, Smaragdýna dneska celej den nosila tu tvoji kachnu.“  
„Vážně?“ rozveselil se. „A kde ji nosila?“  
„Ve výstřihu,“ vymýšlel jsem chvatně. „A že ji tam ňuchala fakt… I mně to dostávalo do varu! Rozuměj, jak ji tam žmoulala a jezdila s ní…“ rukama jsem začal ty pohyby napodobovat. Skoro jsem čekal, že Leon začne slinit. „Když si pospíšíš, určitě spolu můžete ještě někam vypadnout.“  
V tu ránu byl Leon pryč.  
 _Nadrženej_ , proletělo mi hlavou, i když celkem bez zájmu, a vrátil jsem se ke knize. Necítil jsem se dobře, a tak jsem se snažil své myšlenky odvézt kamkoliv jinam. Chtěl jsem Corpieho, ale vrtalo mi hlavou, jestli mi něco neuniklo. Třeba nějaká blbost, jestli jsem mu něco neprovedl. Nicméně, ten šátek mu slušel.  
Musel jsem nad čtivem usnout. Oči jsem otevřel úplně dezorientovaný a rozlámaný. Protáhl jsem se a pokusil rozhlédnout. Pokoj byl temný. Leonovo lůžko vedle mne bylo prázdné. Podle poházených věcí se ještě nevrátil od lovu na Smaragdýnu. Pomalu jsem slezl z postele a začal se otupěle převlékat do pyžama. Smrděl jsem potem. Napadlo mne, že se půjdu umýt. Nenašel jsem žádnou svíčku, tak jsem použil lumos a šel si ji potichoučku půjčit ke Scorpiemu. Ráno bych mu ji vrátil a koupil novou.  
Corpie slaboučce vzlykal. Úplně jako dítě, které se snaží předstírat, že ve skutečnosti nepláče. Ze svíčky sešlo.  
„Co je?“ zeptal jsem se a přisednul.  
„Jdi pryč!“ zahuhlal do polštáře.  
„Ale no tak,“ odsekl jsem a přilehnul k němu. Objal jsem ho. Stále z něj byl malinko cítit jasmín.  
„Jdi pryč, Albusi!“ vzkřikl. „Říkám to naposled!“  
„Vztekloune,“ odpověděl jsem a s povzdychnutím se zvedl. „Jdu spát, dobrou.“  
Neodpověděl. Po nějaké době začal znovu vzlykat.  
„Mlč!“ zakřičel jsem na něj přes ložnici.  
„Co si to vůbec dovoluješ?!“ přišla jeho odpověď. „Napřed mne donutíš jít na ošetřovnu a haraší ti už i mezi lidma! A teď tohle! Polib mi!“  
Fungovalo by to, naštvalo by mne to, kdyby nepolykal slzy. Vstal jsem a došel k jeho posteli. Potmě jsem nahmatal jeho tvář.  
„Co to sakra –?“  
Jeho slova zanikla v polibku. Nalehl jsem na něj celou vahou, takže nemohl utéct. Zdaleka už nebyl tak horký jako před tím, ale jeho ústa byla vlažná. Cítil jsem, jak se vzepjal proti mně, když jsem mu jazykem přejel po zubech.  
„Řekl jsi: _Polib mi,_ “ vysvětlil jsem. Takhle ve tmě vypadal ten nádherný obličej s malinkým nosem, velkýma očima a vytrčenou bradou smířeně. Pohladil jsem ho po tváři a trochu se nadzvedl.  
„Jak se opovažuješ mne odhánět?“ zašeptal jsem usměvavě.  
Mlčel. Rozepnul jsem mu pyžamo. Spirála zářila i ve tmě. Víčka se mu složila k tvářím jako padající vločky.  
„Nebuď loutka,“ zamumlal jsem. Šlehl po mně očima.  
„A jako co bys mne chtěl, Albie? Loutka je tvá oblíbená.“  
„Ne, není, Corpie. Oblíbený je ochranářský pejsek, tvůj lektvar lásky číslo devět.“  
„Vem si mne, u Merlina! Nebo tě zkopu z postele!“ řekl zničehonic a přivinul se ke mně. Rozesmál jsem se.  
„To znělo trapně.“   
Jeho stisk zesílil. Povalil jsem ho do postele a políbil. Prsty jedné ruky jsem sunul po jeho hrudi a druhé zamířily k vlasům.  
„Ne,“ odtáhl se. „Nesundávej mi ten šátek.“  
„Proč ho ještě máš? Začínáš plešatět, nebo co? Ukaž, chci vidět, co pod tím schováváš! Lupy? Brebery? Leonovy trenky?“  
Udělal jsem místo, aby se mohl posadit. Opatrně si šátek sundal a hodil ho pod postel. Ať jsem se díval sebelépe, nemohl jsem najít nic, co by mohl chtít někdo tak nádherný schovat.  
„Máš krásné vlasy,“ zamumlal jsem. „Miluju je,“ dodal jsem a přitáhl jsem si ho k sobě. Pusinkoval jsem jeho hlavu jako pitomeček nejmíň minutu, než mne jeho ruce strhly pryč od sebe.  
„Nikdo tu není. Chci, abys mne líbal i jinde,“ řekl unaveně. Alespoň tak mi to připadalo.  
„Nemusíš se kvůli mně přemáhat, Corpie.“  
„Ježíši, ty jsi za trest, Albie. Chci to.“  
Víc říkat nemusel. Vymotal jsem ho z deky a sundal z něj košili. Jeho ruce vklouzly pod mé tričko a zaťaly do mne nehty ostré jako jehly. Lačně jsem přitiskl rty k jeho kůži. Vydechl a ruce se roztančily po mých zádech. Sklouzl jsem níž. Jazykem jsem doputoval k jeho bradavce. Jednu ruku zaťal do deky pod sebou a druhou cuchal moje vlasy. Z úst propouštěl nejomamnější píseň milenců, ty povzbudivé kníkavé vzdechy.  
Byl vábivá Siréna a já byl námořník, ztracený v moři jeho postele. Přivábený ještě dřív, než vůbec vábit začal.  
Ukradl jsem mu polibek i s douškem dechu a užíval si jeho vzpínání se vůči mně. Uchopil moji ruku a nasměroval ji do svých kalhot. Stáhnul jsem mu je a rty přitištěnými na jeho kůži sklouzl do jeho klína. Opíral jsem se na lokti a zbylou dlaní žmoulal jeho bradavku.  
„Albie…“ zachrčel Corpie jako v horečce. Povytáhl jsem se. Ruka se vyměnila s ústy.  
„Ano…“ zašeptal toužebně. Přestal jsem se ho dotýkat. Vydechl a ublíženě se na mne podíval. Lehl jsem si na něj a zhluboka vdechl jeho vůni.  
„Chci cítit jasmín,“ zamumlal jsem.  
Nádherný. Musel si pomyslet, že jsem úchylák, ale natáhl se do nočního stolku. Chvíli něco hledal a pak na sebe nacákal několik mililitrů voňavky. Ve tmě se na jeho kůži zatřpytily kapičky. Přejel jsem po nich prsty. Nasál jsem vzduch.  
„Spokojený?“ zeptal se podrážděně.  
Má v noci vždycky tak rozšířené oči?  
Ale, co je komu po očích… Ozvěny té vůně se vznášely celým pokojem. Snesl jsem ji na prstech k jeho rozkroku a lenivě si hrál.  
Hebký.  
Nahořklý a slaný.  
 _Můj._  
Stejný jako jasmínová vůně. Lehký a svěží, ale někde pod tím vším hořký a trpký.  
Darovaný anděl, který nechával všechny kroky na mně, na svém pokušiteli, na démonovi toho nejhoršího zrna. Konec konců, žádné slzy už té noci netekly.


	22. Vlasy pod šátkem

Leon – očividně podle širokého úsměvu, kterým nás častoval ráno – strávil taky příjemnou noc.  
„Kde jste byli?“ vyptával jsem se ho u snídaně.  
„Skoro všude,“ odpověděl Leon. „Na mléčný dráze a zase zpátky, jestli rozumíš,“ šklebil se spiklenecky. Scorpius vedle mne protočil oči.  
„Šikula! Tak i Leon už je velkej kluk,“ popichoval jsem ho. Scorpius odstrčil snídani a zamumlal něco o tom, že s prasaty nejí.  
„Neblbni. Tohle sněz,“ přistrčil jsem k němu palačinky zpátky, „hezky si vezmi džemík a tohle si dej do uší, abychom tě nepohoršovali,“ a podal jsem mu dvě mrkve. Nechápavě je převzal a přidržel si je špičkami u uší. Pak s nimi zahýbal. Polovina našeho stolu vybuchla smíchy.  
„Narvi si je, kam chceš, ale do mých uší ne,“ pronesl důrazně a hodil mi je do klína.  
„Jasně, rozumím. Budeš papat?“  
„Ne, nějak nemám chuť. A není to tak úplně kvůli vám.“  
„Jak myslíš. Co máš za hodinu?“  
„Kouzelnické sociální studie,“ odpověděli mi oba, i když Leon zněl poněkud zvláštně díky plným ústům tlačenky.  
Zničehonic se u Leona zastavila Smaragdýna a vlepila mu pusu na tvář. Leknutím vyplivnul sousto. Přitiskl jsem obličej Scorpiovi do ramene. I já snesu jen určitý projevy přirozenosti. Scorpius mne poplácal po ruce s tím, že mne úplně chápe. Smaragdýna začala svému milenci něco špitat do ouška. Bylo zábava sledovat Ledvinův výraz. Nebo přesněji řečeno jeho proměny. Na konci zůstal mírně omráčený, s rozmlženým pohledem a červený až za ušima.  
„A tohle s tebou udělá žena,“ zašeptal Scorpi škodolibě.  
„A tohle zase já,“ doplnil jsem rozveseleně a položil mu ruku na koleno. Dupnul, aby mne setřásl. Myslím, že to byl víc reflex než naštvání.  
„Jdu napřed,“ houkl na Leona, kterého Sma svírala kolem ramen.  
„To kvůli mně?“ fňukla znenadání a narovnala se.  
„To víš, že ne,“ uklidnil jsem ji. Znovu se sklonila k Leonovi, zašeptala mu do ucha poslední slovo a rozeběhla se za kamarádkami.  
Leon se zaklonil a zakřičel: „To myslíš vážně?!“ Odpověď ale asi nedostal, tak se sesul tváří na stůl.  
„Co je, Leone?“  
„Nymfa, povídám, nymfománická nymfomanka je to,“ zamumlal zničeně.  
Začal jsem se mu posmívat a vysvětlovat, že si musí najít chlapa, když kolem prošla Bibi. Svět zapomněl na několik vteřin vydechnout a do toho nádechu nasál mne a její zlostný pohled. Na paži měla velkou rudou jizvu. Nevím, proč mne v té chvíli zamrazilo.  
„Co ste si udělali?“ zašeptal Leon. Vysvětlil jsem s přehnaným úsměvem, že vůbec nic a že o ničem nevím, že má nejspíš nějaký holčičí problémy.  
„Hele, a proč Škorpión chodí v šátku?“  
To jsem taky nevěděl. Ale za několik dní jsem se to měl dozvědět.  
„Ty sis udělal něco s vlasama?“ zeptal jsem se nechápavě. Byla sobota ráno a v tom světle, které padalo z okna a na konci března ještě připomínalo zimu, se zdály úplně mléčně bílé. Netušil jsem, jak si vyložit jeho pohled, tak jsem pokračoval: „Připadají mi…světlejší,“ dodal jsem a prohrábl mu je. Scorpius ustoupil od okna.  
„To dělá světlo,“ odvětil a zavázal si na hlavu šátek. Měl na sobě svůj medový hábit vonící po muškátu. Vzpomněl jsem si na svoje sedmnácté narozeniny. Vzpomněl jsem si na noc před nimi. Na dny před nimi. Na tu krásu, kterou jsem v něm nepřestával vidět. Trochu smutně nad mým pohledem povzdychnul.  
„Soustřeď se dneska laskavě na famfrpál, jo?“  
„Corpie, počkej,“ zamumlal jsem a popadl ho za rukáv. Já zapomněl. Bude mi nenávidět. Cože to máme za měsíc? Asi by mi tuhle výmluvu nesežral. Přitáhl jsem si ho k sobě. Svíral jsem ho tak pevně jako nikdy předtím.  
„Šťastné narozeniny,“ zamumlal jsem mu do ucha a trochu se odtáhl. Pak jsem se podíval stranou.  
„Jo, jo, nekoukám se,“ zasténal Leon a ostentativně si přetáhnul deku přes hlavu. „Hlavně u toho líbání moc nemlaskejte.“  
Corpie se pokusil na poslední chvíli odtáhnout, ale držel jsem ho moc pevně. Snažil jsem se zachytit jeho pohled, ale uhýbal hlavou. No tak, já vím, že chceš. Jenomže se pořád bojíš toho, že je to moc oficiální. Je to jako napráskat na sebe všechny důkazy a podepsat obvinění. Vím, že to nechceš udělat, protože pro tebe je nepředstavitelné, že patříš jenom ke mně. Říkal jsi to sám – neumíš se připoutat tak jako já. Ale Leon to nikde vykládat nebude. Maximálně budou jeho dotazy ještě vlezlejší.  
Myslíte, že se to nedá říct jedním pohledem? Ovšemže dá. A Corpie to chápal.  
„Už můžu?“ zaskuhral Leon po dvou minutách. Oddělili jsme s Corpiem od sebe svoje rty. Leon si viditelně oddechl.  
„Nenos ten šátek, Corpie,“ požádal jsem. „Ne k tomuhle hábitu.“  
K mému vlastnímu úžasu si ho skutečně sundal. Ty vlasy světlejší byly.  
Začaly ztrácet pigment.  
Avšak to jsem se dozvěděl až po zápase, po odpolední oslavě vítězství, po dotěrných pohledech spolužáků, kteří si vzali do hlavy, že pokud mi Scorpi nedrží kolem ramen, tak je jejich famfrpálový hrdina v podstatě volný, a po večerní oslavě vítězství, na které se najednou vůbec neukázal.  
„Leone, kde je?“  
„Kdo?“ odpověděl nepřítomně.  
„Kdo asi? Scorpius! Kam to furt zíráš?!“  
„Sma…ona…ňuchá kachnu…“ vypadlo z něj.  
„Jo, taky je namazaná jako exkurze puberťáků do výrobny Ohnivý whiskey.“  
Leon zasténal a složil hlavu do dlaní. „Prosím, schovej mně.“  
„Salazare, už mne ale fakticky vytáčíš! Víš, kde je Sco, nebo ne?!“  
„Nevím. Ne, počkej, vlastně říkal něco o tom, že mu není dobře, že si jde lehnout. Sem ti to měl vyřídit, bo co.“  
„A proč tě to nenapadlo vyřídit, pitomečku?“  
„Protože jsem zoufalej, rozumíš?! Ona se mnou každej…každou minutu… Och, ježiši, jde sem!“ zbledl. „Možná, že kdybys mi začal líbat, tak mi dá na chvíli voraz!“  
„Tak opilej nejsem, Leone,“ zamumlal jsem a poplácal ho po rameni.  
Corpie v ložnici nebyl. Podíval jsem se i do skříně, aby se neřeklo. Dobrá, trochu mne to znepokojilo, ale já nepanikařím. Vydal jsem se na ošetřovnu, třeba ho potkám na půli cesty. Na půli cesty jsem ho ale taky nepotkal. Až na nemocniční posteli.  
Seděl zabalený do dvou dek a třásl se jako list. Madame Pomfreyová stála nad ním a něco si znepokojeně prohlížela. Málem jsem zakopnul, jak jsem se rozeběhl k němu dostat.  
„Nadechněte se, Pottere, než budete mluvit,“ spražila mne přísně.  
„Smrdíš alkoholem,“ dodal on.  
„Co se děje?“  
„Mám zimnici,“ odpověděl Scorpius.  
„Na to jsem se sakra neptal!“ vykřiknul jsem.  
„Uklidněte se, Pottere, nechci, abyste se tady hystericky zhroutil.“  
„Já nehysterčím!“ vykřikl jsem a hlas mi přeskočil. Scorpius se usmál.  
Jeho vstávání připomínalo mořskou vlnu, deky z něj padaly měkce jako pěna na vrcholcích. Rozevřel náruč a já se vděčně přitiskl. Zděšení přišlo pak.  
Objali jste někdy někoho, kdo má vysokou horečku? Pak víte, že kůže je horká a mokrá, protože člověk se potí. Je to nepříjemné, snažíte se odtáhnout. Ale Scorpius byl suchý. Jeho tělo se neumělo bránit a hořelo zaživa. Zlatý drak se v něm schovával stejně jako vlasy pod šátkem. Vy víte, že tam někde celou dobu je, ale nepřikládáte tomu význam, maximálně si ho vymýšlíte. Vy víte, že občas vykukuje ven. A chcete věřit tomu, že ty vykukující prameny jsou úplně stejné jako všechny ostatní. Ale oni nejsou. Nikdy nejsou.  
„Corpie…“  
„Cítíš to?“ otázal se on. „Už to začalo.“


	23. Útěk

Madame Pomfreyová mi pěkně srozumitelně a pomalu vysvětlila, co se děje. Celou dobu jsem při tom svíral Scorpiovu ruku. On popíjel lektvar tak studený, že na sklenici byla slabá krusta námrazy.  
Jeho tělo se, jednoduše řečeno, začalo přehřívat. Nejdřív je nutné srazit teplotu, aby se dalo vůbec určit, co všechno se dalo do pohybu. Bolesti hlavy a změna pigmentace jsou jedny z nejběžnější takzvaných somatických příznaků, tedy něčeho, co nemoc doprovází a upozorňuje na ni. Vlasy převážně proto, že mění pigment téměř nejrychleji na lidském těle. (Rychleji už jenom kůže, ale pouze při povrchovém působení.) Postup nemoci může být zároveň vyvolán i nějakým stresem nebo napětím. Dlouhou a těžkou nemocí. Jinými slovy, _Zlatý drak_ je časovaná bomba. Zároveň ale tohle nemusí být vůbec nic vážného. Může to samo odeznít a nemusí se jednat o celkový atak nemoci.  
Scorpius se celou dobu usmíval. Je to jeho tělo. On ho zná nejlíp. A on věděl, že se děje to, na co my nechceme ani pomyslet.  
Madame Pomfreyová mne vyhnala spát. Rozloučil jsem se s Corpiem s tím, že mu zítra donesu dárek. Nepřestával se usmívat. Cestou do ložnice jsem si pobrukoval _I´ll follow the sun_ , abych se trochu uklidnil. Než jsem usnul, chvíli jsem potichu brečel, protože jsem nechtěl vzbudit Leona spícího spánkem podroušených.  
Druhý den jsme s Leonem a Smaragdýnou vyrazili do Prasinek. Docela jsem uvítal, že nejdu sám. V klenotnictví jsem za své poslední peníze koupil Corpiemu prsten se světle modrým kamenem, oplétaný stříbrným ornamentem. Poobědval jsem s nimi dvěma v restauraci U Šťastného jednorožce, a pak se omluvil, protože jsem se nemohl dočkat Scorpiusovy reakce.  
Scorpius už ale na ošetřovně nebyl. Madame Pomfreyová mi oznámila, že jeho stav ani teplota se nelepšili, a tak se s paní ředitelkou a s panem Longbottomem rozhodli, že bude lepší předat ho do péče ke Svatému Mungovi.   
Vydržel jsem to čtyři dny. Čtyři dny hrozivého sedání v lavici a znuděného poslouchání učiva. Hned první den jsem napsal Malfoyovým a jejich odpověď zněla, že mne informují, až toho budou vědět víc. Trpělivě jsem se užíral strachy. Před spaním jsem pusinkoval prsten a představoval si, že to Corpie tam někde v Londýně může vycítit. Jenže i když jsem působil jako v klidu a pohodě, nervy jsem měl napnuté k prasknutí. A prasknout musely.  
Pátý den na mne na hodině formulí vyjela Bibi. Smaragdýna se ji snažila utišit a profesor Kratiknot jakbysmet, jenomže to nebylo tak jednoduché. Provokoval jsem ji ještě víc, když jsem se urážkám nebránil a všechno odkývával. Pak si ale dovolila říct, že já i Scorpius shoříme zaživa v pekle. Nevím, proč mne zrovna tohle vystřelilo do ráže. Nebyla to žádná velká urážka. Pravděpodobně je to nejspíš i pravda, jestli nějaké peklo existuje. Ovšem nikdo mi něco takového nebude přeříkávat ve chvíli, kdy je Corpie tak daleko a já nevím, co se s ním děje.  
Vyskočil jsem z lavice a švihnul proti ní hůlkou. Nepřemýšlel jsem nad nějakým kouzlem nebo kletbou. Cítil jsem jen obrovskou nenávist vůči ní a všem, co mi ničí život.  
Nenávist je stejně silné kouzlo jako láska.  
Bibi vykřikla a na krku a pažích jí vykvetly rudé květy z krvavých ran. Její hábit chytl plamenem. Ve vlasech jí začala přeskakovat elektřina. Když už nic, minimálně to bylo působivé a zapříčinilo paniku. Neutíkal jsem, nemělo by to smysl. Kratiknot zasáhnul, zrušil hodinu a dopravil Bibi na ošetřovnu. Mě šupem k ředitelce.  
Snášel jsem takovou přednášku jako ještě nikdy. Nedokázal jsem odpovědět, proč jsem to udělal nebo proč na mne slečna Strangeová tak nesmyslně slovně zaútočila. A jakmile nezabralo tohle, nasadila Minerva ublížený výraz a začala mi vyprávět o tom, jak mne zná od plenek, jak na mne byl otec vždycky pyšný a já ho takhle zklamal. Rozbrečelo mne to. Nedokázal jsem ze sebe vypravit nic jiného, než že chci Scorpiuse vidět a že jsou mi všichni ostatní ukradení.  
Nevím, jestli měla paní ředitelka nějaký záchvat jasnozřivosti či čeho a viděla malého a ustrašeného kluka, ale poslala mne vyspat s odůvodněním, že trest bych stejně nastoupil zítra. To neměla dělat.  
Nespal jsem. Vstal jsem dřív než všichni ostatní a tři hodiny čekal před vchodem do Nebelvírské věže. Buclatá Dáma mne zahrnovala nějakými plky o mém otci, které mne nezajímaly, navrch jsem je všechny znal. Čekal jsem na Lily. Na svojí vždy ochotnou sestru. Neměl jsem skoro žádný plán. Skoro. Když se objevila, půjčil jsem si plášť. Zdráhala se, ale slíbil jsem, aniž bych vysvětlil, k čemu ho chci, že jí ho zase vrátím. I před tím jsem jí ho přece vrátil. Dávala mi ho velmi opatrně.  
Pak už bylo všechno jednoduché. Normálně jsem se nasnídal a v chumlu lidí vyklouzl ze vstupní síně, přehodil přes sebe otcův Neviditelný plášť a nikdo už mne nemohl vidět. Dostat se z Bradavických pozemků bylo až směšně jednoduché. Proč to nehlídají? Zdobení na bráně po mně mrklo, ale to bylo všechno. Proč nečekají, že se něco takového může stát?  
Ušel jsem pořádný kus cesty a pak si přivolal Záchranný autobus. Milí ochotní lidé mě za peníze vysadili přímo před obchoďákem, ve kterém se Mungo nalézal. Milí ochotní lidé takové věci za peníze dělají bez otázek.  
„Dobrý den, jdu navštívit Scorpiuse Hyperiona Malfoye, madam,“ řekl jsem slušně u přepážky. Úřednice mne sjela zkoumavým pohledem. Avšak prozradila mi, že je v oddělení nevyléčitelných, i číslo pokoje.  
Dveře jsem otevíral téměř bezdechu. Scorpi unaveně zvedl hlavu.  
„Nesu ti dárek,“ začal jsem. Proč jsem zněl tak nejistě? Scorpi se posadil a usmál.  
„Jaký dárek?“  
„K narozeninám…“ zamumlal jsem téměř neslyšně a položil mu na deku malou krabičku. Když ji otevřel, vypadal šťastně. Prsten se mu líbil. Prohlížel si ho na prsteníčku jako nějaká herečka ve starém filmu.  
„Prosím, řekni mi –“ zkusil jsem z něj něco vymámit, ale položil mi ruku na ústa. Díval se mi do očí. Viděl jsem v jeho duhovkách svoji ustaranou tvář a na náladě mi to nepřidalo.  
„Máš kruhy pod očima,“ pronesl měkce. „Utekl jsi z Bradavic, abych tě viděl v takovém stavu?“  
„Promiň. Já jsem ti chtěl dát dárek. Chtěl jsem, abychom tvoje narozeniny oslavili pořádně. Chtěl jsem tě vidět. Chtěl jsem…abys měl radost. Chtěl jsem se něco dozvědět! Nikdo mi nic nechtěl říct!“ sypal jsem ze sebe jedním dechem. Natahoval jsem moldánky strachy a vyčerpáním.  
„Och, ti zlí a oškliví,“ ušklíbnul se Corpie.  
Jeho otevřená náruč byla jako přístav pro zničenou loď. Přitiskl mne k sobě a políbil do vlasů. Vylezl jsem si na jeho postel, přitulil se a za chvíli už jsem spal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'll follow the sun_ je v tomhle případě myšlena písnička od Beatles.


	24. Vrátit se zpět

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning   
> Tato kapitola popisuje umírání. Není tu krev. Nejsou tu obrazy násilí. Umírat se dá mnoha způsoby a bolest je univerzální.   
> Kapitola zároveň ukazuje reakce na umírání. Matně si vzpomínám, že jsem ji chtěla zaměřit na vztah Harryho s Albusem. A částečně se mi to povedlo. Jen jsou některé věci příliš palčivé a stahují k sobě celý svět.   
> Kapitola je songfikcí na _Come undone_ od Robbieho Williamse.

_So unimpressed but so in awe  
Such a saint but such a whore  
So self-aware, so full of shit  
So indecisive, so adamant  
I'm contemplating thinking about thinking  
It's so frustrating just get another drink in  
Watch me come undone_

Samozřejmě, že se v Bradavicích vědělo o tom, že jsem utekl. Jenom já jsem si mohl hloupě myslet, že mám nějakou šanci. Nicméně mne ředitelka skutečně nechala odejít. Nevím proč, možná jí něco řekl Neville. Má občas takový tiky za nás, Pottyho a Weasleyovic děti, orodovat. Začala se zlobit teprve ve chvíli, kdy moje sestra burcovala primuse a kolejního profesora s tím, že jsem opustil pozemky. Zavařila si tím, páč musela přiznat, že má u sebe Plánek a já že mám Plášť. A pak už téměř nebylo co řešit.  
Celá věc se oznámila rodičům a Malfoyovým. Ráno naklusali do nemocnice, zrovna když jsem Scorpiuse krmil.  
Bylo to poprvé, co mne otec uhodil. Brýle se mi roztříštily o zeď. Pravděpodobně už ho nikdy tak rozčileného neuvidím. Křičeli jsme na sebe. Vyčetl mi úplně všechno a hlavně nehoráznou hloupost. Jak jsem si vůbec něco takového mohl dovolit…. Krást jeho Plášť… Taková drzost vůči všem! A jenom kvůli nějaké pitomosti, jako je návštěva nemocného! No a co, do háje?! Jsem snad jeho syn! Jsem to, co si ze mě vychoval! Seděl by snad on na zadku, kdyby věděl, že Giny umírá?!   
Ano, tati, nenávidím, jak jsme odlišní, ale jednu věc máme společnou – lásku upřednostňujeme nad sebou samými.  
Copak to nevidíš? Copak jsi to neviděl?  
Nakonec to vyřešil Scorpius. Jeho rodiče taky protestovali, že něco takového nebudou trpět. Jenže on vstal, přitáhl mne k sobě a dokonale chladným hlasem je požádal, aby vypadli. Všichni do jednoho. Když to nepomáhalo, začal to křičet. Jen to slovo: _Vypadněte!_  
K mému překvapení tím vážně bylo rozhodnuto.

_They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street  
Pray that when I'm coming down you'll be asleep  
If I ever hurt you your revenge will be so sweet  
Because I'm scum  
And I'm your son  
I come undone_

Blížil se večer a tudíž doba, kdy ho budu muset zákonitě opustit.  
„Nemáš hlad?“ zeptal se mne a odhrnul deku.  
„Trošku,“ připustil jsem. „Měl bych jít domů na večeři.“  
„A nepůjdeš se najíst se mnou? Dole je bufet.“  
„Ty smíš…“  
„Albusi, tohle je nemocnice, ne vězení. Samozřejmě, že smím odejít z pokoje. Oni mne tu netýrají, ale léčí. Což je ale vlastně stejná hloupost,“ dodal zamyšleně a oblékl si přes pyžamo župan. Nabídl jsem mu rámě. Přejel mne chladným pohledem. Zvedl jsem ruce na znamení smíru.  
Oba jsme si dali rybu s hranolky, i když já to moc nemusím, a sladký jablečný koláč.  
„Padají ti drobečky,“ posmíval se Corpie, sedě vedle mne na tvrdé nemocniční sedačce. Otřel jsem se rukávem. „Malé prasátko,“ ušklíbal se. Pak náhle ztěžka povzdychnul: „Mé malé hloupé prasátko…“  
Úkosem jsem na něj pohlédl. Oči se mu zalévaly slzami. Odhodil jsem zbytek koláče do odpadkového koše vedle sebe a objal ho. Chvilku mi popotahoval do ramene.  
„Zničil jsi si život kvůli mně,“ zanaříkal a pustil mne.  
„Nic, co dělám kvůli tobě, nemůže být tak hrozné, abych toho litoval,“ odsekl jsem podrážděně. „Prostě tu jsem a hotovo. A nejsem prasátko.“  
„Jasně, jsi pořádné prase,“ usmíval se on. Zachrochtal jsem v odpověď. Zasmál se a pohladil mne po vlasech se skelným pohledem.  
„Co je, Corpie? Nedívej se takhle…melancholicky.“   
„Promiň, zamyslel jsem se. Pravděpodobně tě vyhodí ze školy, pokud už to McGonagalka neudělala.“  
„Pravděpodobně můžu zítra otevřít oči a zjistit, že jsem mrtvý, co ty na to?“  
Znovu se zasmál. Potom mi řekl, že bych měl jít. Dlouho jsme se objímali, jako bychom neměli mít žádný společný zítřek. Kdybych zůstal ještě déle, už bych nedokázal odejít.  
Procházel jsem se nočním Londýnem, abych se nemusel vrátit domů. V jedné hospodě nedaleko domova jsem zůstal až do půlnoční zavíračky. Měl jsem jedno odporné mudlovské pivo a colu s rumem. Ve čtyři ráno začalo svítat a já jsem prošel snad všechny ulice jenom proto, abych neusnul. Po šesté jsem nasednul na autobus, který mne zavezl blok od Grimdaulova náměstí. Byl jsem už skutečně unavený a říkal jsem si, že takhle mne doma nikdo nebude zdržovat. Opatrně jsem si kouzlem otevřel dveře a snažil jsem se dělat co nejmenší hluk. Vstupní rozeznávací kouzlo mne poznalo a propustilo.  
Byl jsem žížnivý, a tak jsem se po špičkách vydal do kuchyně. Už po několika krocích mi bylo jasné, že tam dole někdo je. Linulo se odtamtud příjemné zlatavé světlo svícnu.  
„Dost, že jdeš,“ řekl můj otec nabroušeně. Nejspíš vstával do práce. Pozdravil jsem ho a pokorně prošel kolem ke dřezu, kde jsem si natočil sklenici vody.  
Hodní chlapci chodí domů za světla, ne?  
„Ředitelka tě formálně odhlásila ze studia,“ pokračoval on. „Poneseš si všechny následky včetně toho, že jestli nikdy nedokončíš studium, nebude ti dovoleno používat hůlku na veřejnosti. A věř mi, že na to si v takovém případě osobně dohlédnu. Jestli ji někdy mimo zákaz použiješ, osobně tě nechám zavřít.“  
Odložil jsem sklenici. Pak jsem k němu přešel a mlčky jsem ho objal. Bylo to asi vůbec poprvé, kdy jsem něco takového udělal. Nebyl schopný pohybu. Avšak po pár vteřinách můj stisk opětoval. Unaveně jsem vydechnul a šel spát.  
Až tak to bylo zlé.

_So rock and roll, so corporate suit  
So damn ugly, so damn cute  
So well trained, so animal  
So need your love, so fuck you all  
I'm not scared of dying I just don't want to  
If I stopped lying I'd just disappoint you  
I come undone_

„Co to tu máš?“ zeptal se. Jeho ruka se natáhla z postele a přejela po mém krku. Ucuknul jsem.  
„Říznul jsem se při holení,“ odpověděl jsem automaticky. Potom jsem si uvědomil, komu to vlastně lžu. Podíval jsem se na něj. Jeho bouřkové oči si mne podmračeně měřily. Ležel na posteli, na dece, aby mu nebylo horko a v ruce svíral pohár se speciálně upraveným lektvarem proti bolesti. Sklonil jsem krk k němu.  
„Mám tam jizvu?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Maličkou,“ odpověděl a upil ze sklenice. „Posaď se ke mně. Chci ti něco říct.“  
„Můžeš mluvit, zatímco budu uklízet ty květiny.“  
„Ne. Sedni si,“ dodal pevněji. Pohlédl jsem na něj. Snažil se tvářit neutrálně a poklepal rukou na postel. Příkaz jsem splnil. „Chci, abys sis po mé smrti vzal cokoliv budeš chtít,“ začal. Zasténal jsem. Položil mi prudce ruku přes rty a přitlačil. „Mlč, dokud neřeknu! Budeš žít normální a spořádaný život. Nezabiješ se. Nezamkneš se ve svém pokoji a nepřestaneš komunikovat se světem. Budeš hodný. Budeš mít rád svého otce a matku, protože za tebou stojí a vždycky stát budou. Neprokleješ svoji sestru hned, jak ji uvidíš. Splníš si nějaký velký a krásný sen. Pak si najdeš někoho, kdo tě bude milovat. Pravděpodobně ho nebudeš milovat stejně jako mne, ale budeš za každou cenu šťastný, rozuměls?“  
Třeštil jsem oči. Jeho dlaň se odtáhla z mých úst.  
„Slib mi to,“ zaprosil.  
„Skočím pod autobus než skončí odpoledne, protože ti nemůžu dát slib, který nesplním, Corpie! Já prostě nebudu hodný!“ zanaříkal jsem. Věděl, že si dělám legraci. Byl to nemístný žert, ale já už jsem takový. Dopil svůj lektvar a zkoumavě se na mne díval.  
„Zemřu brzo a neslyšel jsem od tebe jediné slovo útěchy. To je dobré, moc dobré,“ dodal rychle a s úsměvem.  
„Když tě chci utěšovat, bráníš se,“ odporoval jsem tiše. Byla to jedna z našich oblíbených her. Bavili jsme se, jako by to, že umírá, vůbec nic neznamenalo. Tahle hra pomáhala jemu.  
„Protože nechci utěšovat.“  
„Chci…“ prudce se na mne podíval. Jeho oči do mne zajížděly jako horký nůž do kostky másla. „…chci tě těšit…“ zamumlal jsem ublíženě.  
„Ani nevíš, jak pitomě si teď zněl.“  
Přikývnul jsem. Pokusil jsem se ho obejmout, ale odstrčil mne. Hodně prudce, takže jsem ztratil rovnováhu a skončil na zemi.  
„Ostatně,“ dodal chladně, „měl bys už jít. Za chvíli přijdou rodiče a pak mi budou dělat nějaké testy. Domluvili jsme se, že u toho nebudeš.“  
Naštvaně jsem vyskočil na nohy, popadnul svůj batoh a beze slova odešel. Už jsem se ten den do nemocnice nevrátil. Opakoval jsem si v duchu, že když může být protivný Corpie, můžu být taky. Zvládnu být jeden den bez něho.  
Brečel jsem nad večeří. Otec není zrovna trpělivý, takže mne hrozně seřval. Opil jsem se nějakým Jamesovým vínem, které si schovával pro vzácné příležitosti. Matka se snažila mít pochopení, ale už jsem byl taky nad její síly, pak můj hysterický výlev celý večer mírnil Teddy Lupin. Vůbec to nepomáhalo.

_They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street  
I pray that when I'm coming down you'll be asleep  
If I ever hurt you your revenge will be so sweet  
Because I'm scum  
And I'm your son  
I've come undone_

Scorpie voněl jasmínem. Jeho vůně se nesla nemocniční chodbou tak silně a prudce. Přebíjela dezinfekční prostředky a jiné náležitosti takového místa. Procházeli jsme se spolu, protože tvrdil, že musí chodit, aby nezapomněl, jak se to dělá. A ten jasmín… Málem jsem umdléval, poněvadž měl poněkud jednoznačné účinky na moje tělo. Vzrušoval mne.  
„Pamatuješ si,“ nadhodil náhle Scorpius vesele, „jak jsem ve čtvrtém otevřel dveře do koupelny zrovna ve chvíli, kdy ses uspokojoval?“  
Po tomhle by zrudnul i bradavický chrlič. Míjeli nás návštěvníci a Scorpius mířil do bufetu. Moje mučení ovšem neskončilo.  
„Nevím, jestli sis toho všimnul, ale zavíral jsem ty dveře dost pomalu. Byl jsi nádherný. Úplně rudý a…funěl jsi jako nějaké zvíře!“ sladce se zasmál. Já se propadal hanbou. „A tvůj naběhlý penis… Moje první myšlenka byla, že ti závidím. Pak jsem si připustil, že je to proto, že se mi líbí. Je dokonale udělaný. Akorát obejmout dlaní. Má nádhernou barvu, když se nalije. Docela by mne zajímalo, jestli je tak hezky vybarvený i v klidu, ale to se asi nedozvím, co? Tehdy se lesknul. A žalud máš slaboučce růžový a vždycky vlhký. Jenom olíznout,“ zamlaskal. Rozkrok mne skoro bolel. „Když jsem v páťáku spal s tvojí sestrou, vzpomněl jsem si na to. Věděl jsi, že jsem s ní spal?“  
„Salazare ne! A nepotřeboval jsem to vědět,“ ujistil jsem ho.  
„Chm, tak co si dáš? Indiánka? To mi připomíná –“  
„Dost!“ přerušil jsem ho rychle. Nejen proto, že bufetářka dnes byla od pohledu nepříjemná postarší paní. „Už tak budu mít problém se vyčůrat,“ zašeptal jsem.  
„Ty ode mne nechceš slyšet, že máš nádherného ptáka?“ zeptal se potichu a obrátil se ke mně. Počkal jsem s odpovědí, než zaplatí dva chlebíčky a koblihy.  
„Ne zrovna v nemocnici plný lidí,“ odtušil jsem a pokrčil rameny. Nastavil ke mně chlebíček. Vzal jsem si ho.  
„Myslel jsem, že ti ho pochválím, než umřu.“  
Zakuckal jsem se. Začal se smát. Byl jsem trochu naštvaný, ale byla to jedna z těch šťastných chvil, jedno z těch překvapení, pro které jsem ho miloval.

_So write another ballad  
Mix it on a wednesday  
Sell it on a thursday  
Buy a yacht by saturday  
It's a love song  
A love song_

Postupem času chodil Corpie stále pomaleji, až nakonec skutečně chodit přestal. Příliš to bolelo. Doprovázel jsem ho i do koupelny a na záchod. Stěžoval si na takové bolesti, že mu zvýšili dávku lektvarů a jelikož si na něj jeho tělo zvyklo a přestal tudíž fungovat, předepsali mu nový. Scorpi byl po něm celý otupělý. Vždycky hodinu po napití upadl do naprosté letargie. Doktoři říkali, že to je normální, protože ten lektvar vypíná svaly, takže Scorpius ví, co se kolem děje, jen nemůže reagovat. Ale když odezněl tenhle účinek, skutečně mu ten lektvar ulevoval. Pil ho dvakrát denně.  
Snažil jsem se před ním nebrečet. Nikdy. Vynadal by mi. Jenže se nesměl moc rozčilovat. Rozbušilo by mu to prudčeji srdce, zrychlilo a ohřálo krev. Prostě jsem před ním nebrečel. Aspoň na to jsem mohl být hrdý. Jinak jsem nemohl dělat mnoho.

_Do another interview  
Sing a bunch of lies  
Tell about celebrities that I despise  
And sing love songs  
We sing love songs  
So sincere_

„Prosím… Albusi…“ vzdychal. Vztahoval po mně ruce. Oči měl zavřené a unikaly mu zpod víček slzy. „Udělej to, prosím!“  
„Ne!“ ohradil jsem se a sevřel jeho ruku. Zasténal. Propustil jsem ji.  
„Bolí…“ mumlal, „…bolí… Bolí, všechno bolí…“ schoulil se do klubka, ačkoliv to z něj vymačkalo poslední dech a výkřik. Strašlivě ho bolely i kosti. Jak vás můžou bolet kosti?! Je to něco strašného, nepředstavitelného. Ta nemoc mu pomalu kradla jeho vlastní tělo a nechávala ho v bezmocné agonii. Něco takového by se dít nemělo! Ať už ho ta věc konečně zabije! Kdybych ji mohl vyndat z jeho těla a rozmlátit na kaši, udělal bych to a ani nepřemýšlel!  
Popadl jsem ho v podpaždí a pomohl mu narovnat propadlý hrudník, aby se mohl nadechnout. Přidržel jsem ho a posadil se za něj, roztáhl nohy a přitáhl ho k sobě. Mohl jsem ho tak držet neustále, aby seděl rovně a zároveň ho trochu tišit a hladit. Celou dobu brečel a stěžoval si, že to bolí.  
„Albusi!“ zakřičel. Zazmítal s sebou v mém objetí.  
„Jsem tady, to nic,“ snažil jsem se říct, ale znělo to jako zoufalé vykviknutí.  
„Udělej to,“ zamumlal slabě. „Prosím! Bolí to!“  
„Já vím, za chvilku to přejde,“ lhal jsem statečně. Jeho úpěnlivost mne ničila.  
„Albie!“ plakal vyděšeně. „Kde máš…argh…kde máš hůlku!“  
Objal jsem rukama jeho hrudník a přitiskl zmáčenou tvář k jeho lopatkám.  
„Prosím! Zabij mne! Udělej…udělej něco! Bolí to!“ vzlykal.  
Doktoři mne a Malfoyovi varovali, že se to může stát. Vlastně ne – řekli jenom, že se může stát, že Corpieho bolesti budou tak obrovské, že jeho mysl bude hledat únik. Jakýkoliv únik. Proto je vhodné odstranit z jeho dosahu všechny ostré předměty a hlavně hůlku. Nemohli by nás varovat před…něčím takovým. Před takovým utrpením. Byl jsem docela vděčný, že tam Cecily nebyla se mnou. Hroutila se u vyprávění lékařů. Co by s ní udělalo tohle?! S radostí bych jí syna předal a zbaběle utekl. Přišla každý den vždycky tak na tři čtyři hodiny a pak mizela, protože toho na ni bylo moc. Já tam byl celé dny a odcházel kolem osmé, přicházel s ranní vizitou!  
Ale Corpie se matky nedovolával a ona to svým způsobem věděla.  
„Prosím! Vezmi si hůlku! Albusi!“ už chraptil vyčerpáním a slzami.  
Modlil jsem se za to, aby mlčel. Protože jestli nepřestane prosit, vezmu polštář a udusím ho! Udělám to! Jenom abych už ho konečně neslyšel! Jeho nářky byly to nejhorší na světě. Brečel jsem spolu s ním. Nemohl jsem dělat nic jiného. Nemůžu ho zabít. Nedokázal bych to.  
„Albusi!“ zanaříkal a trhaně se nadechl. Narovnal jsem jeho záda, aby měl hrudník dost prostoru.  
„Nadechni se,“ zaševelil jsem mu do ucha. Poslechl. Zhluboka se párkrát nadechl a vydechl. Zřetelně bylo vidět, že ho to uklidnilo. Přitlačil jsem mu prst zezadu k žebrům. „Když budeš hezky dýchat, možná tě zabiju,“ pronesl jsem měkce. Slzy mi tekly po tvářích proudem. Ale on dýchal. Uvolněně a svobodně. Prsty mi zaťal do ruky.  
„Udělej to rychle, Albie,“ zašeptal. Otřel jsem mu tvář rukávem. Pak jsem znovu přitlačil špičku ukazováku k jeho zádům.   
„Avada Kedavra,“ zašeptal jsem mu do ucha.  
Jeho tělo ztuhlo. Vylekal jsem se, že jsem ho skutečně zabil, takže jsem hlasitě vykřikl. Avšak dýchal. Náhle se jeho tělo uvolnilo. Vpadl mi do náruče. Neusnul. Potřásl hlavou a trošku se natočil a schoulil se pohodlněji.  
Corpie byl jen šťastný.

_They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street  
Pray that when I'm coming down you'll be asleep  
If I ever hurt you your revenge will be so sweet  
Becuase I'm scum  
I'm your son  
I've come undone_

„Albusi, kdy jsi naposledy spal?” zeptal se mne Draco Malfoy.  
„Dneska v noci,“ odpověděl jsem tónem, který pochyboval o jeho duševním zdraví.  
„Potřeboval by jsi trochu klidu,“ pokračoval. Zalétl jsem pohledem ke Scorpimu. Spal jako andílek.  
„Ne,“ odpověděl jsem rozhodně a posadil se na kraj postele.  
„Víš, psal mi tvůj otec.“  
„Jestli mi chce něco říct, ať mi to řekne. Ať nepoužívá prostředníky! Sakra, jsem snad jeho syn, ne?!“  
„Uklidni se, probudíš Scorpiho,“ zamumlal naléhavě. „Prý máš noční můry. Prosím, zůstaň jeden den doma.“  
Obrátil jsem se k němu a vstal jsem. Prohlédl jsem si ho. A pak jsem poprvé spatřil v jeho mrtvých očích život. Byly podlité slzami. A v tu chvíli zoufalství, strachu a bolesti byl Draco stejně krásný jako byl za normálních okolností jeho syn. Připadal mi jako probuzený z mrtvých.  
„Proč se staráš?“ vyjel jsem na něj.  
„Protože… protože by žádný otec neměl zažít takovou bolest. Nikdo by neměl…nikdo by neměl pohřbívat svoje dítě…“ popotáhnul a přešel k posteli. Opatrně pohladil Corpieho po běloučkých vlasech.  
„Nikdy nedovol, aby se to Harrymu stalo.“   
A tohle prosté prohlášení působilo víc než tisíc slov.

_I've come undone  
I am scum  
Love your son  
I am scum  
Love your son  
You've gotta love my sad song_

„Co si to broukáš?“ ozval se za mnou rozespalý hlas. Prudce jsem se obrátil a květiny, které jsem rovnal do vázy, mi vypadly z rukou. „Nech je tam,“ zamumlal a zívnul. Pak se pomalu posadil. Ale zvládl to sám. Měl jsem ohromnou radost.  
„Matka už je s tím skoro šílená,“ pokračoval Scorpius a mávl rukou. „Co sis to broukal?“  
„Někde za duhou od Judy Garlandové. Slyšeli jsme to o Vánocích v tom městečku, pamatuješ?”  
Nepamatoval si, ale chtěl, abych mu to zazpíval. Nemohl se nasmát tomu, jak jsem falešný. Myslím, že bych mu přezpíval i nějakou operu, kdyby prosil a smál se. Dělal jsem ze sebe šaška a tančil mu po pokoji.  
„Proč máš takovou radost?“ zeptal se nechápavě.  
„Protože je ti líp. Nebo ne?“  
„Jo, myslím, že jo,“ odpověděl uvolněně. Usmál se. „Včera jsem celý den spal. Vzpomínám si, že předevčírem jsi tu byl, uspával jsi mne tou vymyšlenou pohádkou, pokud vím. A pak mám úplné prázdno. Připadá mi, jako by se to stalo před deseti minutami. Je to docela legrační,“ připustil.  
Sednul jsem si k němu. Lípl mi pusu na tvář.  
„Hlavně, že ti to pomohlo,“ řekl jsem. Jenom se křečovitě usmál, aby mne přesvědčil, že o nějakou pomoc stojí.

_My love song  
My sad song  
My love song  
My sad song  
My love song…_


	25. Nejhorší

Viděl jsem, jak pigmentové skvrny vyskakují jako šílené. Postupovalo to po částech jeho těla jako živočich, který se plíží neviděn v podrostu lesa. Napřed nohy, pak trup, obličej a poslední ruce. Nakonec Corpi vypadal jako opálený.  
Při nějaké jiné příležitosti by to nejspíš bylo krásné. V nepřirozeně bílé posteli působil jako posypaný skořicí a zlatě se lesknul.  
Užasle si prohlížel ruce, jakoby nevěřil, že jsou jeho. Ale po nějaké době je kontrolovat přestal.  
„Vypadáš jako po návratu z dovolené,“ řekl jsem klidně.  
„Škoda, žes nejel taky,“ poznamenal vesele.  
„Jindy,“ slíbil jsem.  
Byla to nejhorší chvíle mého života.  
Asi týden na to Scorpius zemřel.  
Byl jsem u něj ten večer. Stěžoval si, že přestává vidět, že se mu všechno před očima rozmazává. Lékaři krčili rameny, nevěděli, co to znamená. Navíc, Scorpius byl hrozně slabý a jeho tělo odmítalo spolupracovat skoro s jakoukoliv látkou nebo lektvarem. Po požití svého uklidňujícího lektvaru byl úplně mimo celých deset minut. Stáli jsme kolem něj všichni, Malfoyovi plakali a já se bál. Tak hrozně jsem se bál. Chtěl jsem u něj tu noc zůstat, ale naděje mne přemohla a řekl jsem si, že zítra se zase uvidíme.  
Scorpius prý zemřel ve spánku. Jeho tělo už prostě bylo příliš slabé, než aby dokázalo dýchat. A jeho mozek už chvíli před tím přestal fungovat. Nevěřil jsem, že to bylo tak poklidné a mírumilovné, ale nevzpíral jsem se. Všichni potřebujeme uklidnění a naději.  
Malfoyovi mne poslali domů. Neobešlo se to bez slz a bez díků. Byl jsem vděčný, že mi řekli, co mám dělat. Nenapadlo by mne to.  
Vyšel jsem z nemocnice, zamžikal do ostrého slunečního svitu, a když jsem oči znovu otevřel, zjistil jsem, že jsem mrtvý.


	26. Vzpomínky

_In this world you tried  
Not to leave me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside  
And now I know why_

Opatrně jsem vstal z postele. Tři dny jsem v podstatě nevyšel ze svého pokoje. Jen jsem ležel na posteli, nechal se otcem a matkou občas nakrmit, doploužil se na záchod a jinak se nehýbal. Nechtěl jsem. Přál jsem si, aby ve mně všechno zakrnělo. Ten pocit nicoty by totiž znamenal, že nic necítím.  
Rozhlédl jsem se a znenadání věděl, co musím udělat. Proplížil jsem se ke dveřím a vykoukl na chodbu. Nikde nikdo, takže jsem za sebou dveře nechal otevřené a začal se plížit kolem zdi.  
Musel jsem do svého pokoje, k deskám. Ale nesmí mne nikdo vidět. Nechci nikoho vidět.  
Zvláštní – záleželo mi na tom.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent whispers, silent tears_  


Rozhazoval jsem prudkým škubáním paží desky kolem sebe. V jejich tříštivém zvuku jsem nacházel neuvěřitelné potěšení. Hystericky jsem se rozesmál, když se Styx roztřískali o gramofon. Byla v tom úžasná ironie. Jak nádherně zněli i vypnutí! S fanatickou záští jsem je lámal botou na malinké kousky.  
Udělal jsem to ještě s několika deskami, až pak mne přemohl pláč. Schoulil jsem se u gramce a křičel, co mi hlasivky stačily. Skoro to nepomáhalo. Měl jsem pocit, že se trhám zevnitř. A moje kusy se mísí s úlomky desek.  
Za několik minut jsem začal chraptit.  
Co by mi na to Scorpius asi řekl?  
Miloval bys mne, kdybys viděl, jak se tady hroutím?! Jak nedokážu vůbec nic?! Možná by mi tvoje ruka vlepila facku, aby mne umlčela. Nadával bys mi, jak jsem nesnesitelný. Že jsem hysterický slaboch, který si tě nezaslouží. A pak bychom se dlouze milovali, tady, na dřevěné podlaze, obklopeni špínou a harampádím. Takový byl celý náš život…  
Vyčítám ti, co všechno jsme nestihli! Salazare! Jak já ti to vyčítám!  
Kde jsi, když potřebuju někoho, aby mne podržel nebo mi klidně i nafackoval?!  
Kde jste kdo?!  
Mohl bych se v tomhle pokoji upálit. Nechat oheň, aby kolem mne tančil. Líbal by moje tělo. Můj zdivočelý milenec. Dotýkal by se mne. Nemohl by se mne nabažit. Umíral bych v jeho objetí. Ztrácel bych se všemu okolo a ten pocit by byl svobodou.  
Začal jsem ještě o trochu víc brečet. Nic takového, jako podpálit tuhle místnost, bych nedokázal. Tady jsem prožil s Corpiem nejkrásnější den svého života, ten den, kdy jsem mu vyznal lásku.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
Hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home_

Dveře se náhle prudce rozrazily. Byl jsem absolutně vyčerpaný, přesto jsem se schoulil mnohem víc do sebe, do klubíčka, abych unikl světlu z chodby.  
„Albusi!“ ozval se strašlivý, zmučený výkřik a pak mnou zatřásly dvě silné paže. Zamžoural jsem na svého otce. Tvářil se neuvěřitelně vyděšeně. Pohladil mne po tváři a po vlasech, jako by tomu, co vidí, nemohl uvěřit. Ve dveřích za ním stála matka, popotahovala, očividně taky na pokraji zhroucení. A vedle ní stál Draco Malfoy ve svém dlouhém černém kabátě a vypadal na omdlení.  
„Panebože, Albusi! Řekni něco! Albusi! Slyšíš mne?! Ježíši, Ale!“ drmolil. Zakašlal jsem a pokusil se rozlepit rty. Šlo to ztěžka, ale zvládl jsem to. Bylo důležité odpovědět mu. Upnul jsem se k tomu jako ryba k háčku.  
„Bylo…“ zachraplal jsem. Svůj vlastní hlas jsem nepoznával a měl jsem dojem, že mi slova rozřezala hlasivky. Jenže pokračovat jsem musel. „…bylo to jako…loupat cibuli. Sundáváš…vrstvu za vrstvou a čekáš…ale ono není žádné jádro, jenom další slupky! A nakonec ti zůstanou jen prázdné ruce!“  
Než jsem se stačil rozbrečet, zamáčkl mi otec hlavu do svého trička. Matka začala brečet. Myslím, že mi prolétlo hlavou, že úlevou. Popravdě nevím, co dělal nebo prožíval pan Malfoy, ale dá se předpokládat, že dobře a příjemně mu nebylo.  
Za několik minut přišel Teddy Lupin a donesl lektvary. Mně, otci i matce. Později jsem se tomu v kuchyni hystericky smál a nemohl jsem přestat. Museli do mne nalít uspávací lektvar, aby se mi ulevilo.  
Aspoň trochu ulevilo.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

Odmítal jsem jít na pohřeb. Nevím proč. Možná jsem prostě jenom srab. Možná mne naštvalo, jak mi to Draco oznámil pevným, neúčastným hlasem jako hotovou věc. Nedokážu to vysvětlit ani po takové době. Třeba jsem se bál ztratit poslední vzpomínku na živého Scorpiuse a nahradit ji dřevěnou, naleštěnou a nablýskanou rakví. Není to tak jednoduché, jak to vypadá, dostavit se na pohřeb.  
Plivnout do tváře matičce smrti, která se usmívá a šeptá: _Další budeš ty._  
Nalili do mne dva lektvary na uklidnění a posilněnou, než jsem se přestal vzpírat jejich slibům a přemlouváním. Byl jsem po nich otupělý, protože jsem teď každý den požíval pravidelně jiné uklidňující utrejchy, a i když jsem si uvědomoval, co mi říkají a co se děje, ztratil jsem potřebu reagovat. Zjistil jsem, že mi to docela vyhovuje. Na takových látkách si prý člověk může vytvořit závislost a je fakt, že jsem ještě ten večer po obřadu hystericky prohledával celý dům, abych nějaký takový lektvar dostal, ale přešlo mne to. Po třech měsících.  
Na samotný pohřeb mne vezl bratr autem. Vedle mne na zadním sedadle seděl Draco a dával co chvíli pozor, jestli se dřív rozsypu já nebo ta mudlovská mašina. Přišlo mi to legrační. Řekl jsem mu to. Zatvářil se nechápavě a já se zase smál. Pak jsem si ale všiml, že můj bratr nás pozoruje ve zpětném zrcátku a oči má podlité slzami. Smích ustal, jako když utne.  
Kdyby nějaký pohřeb mohl být krásný, ten Scorpiův by určitě byl. Byl jsem jediný, kdo měl na sobě zářivý bělostný hábit, který byl původně Corpieho a byl mi na některých místech velký, někde těsný, ale nechtěl jsem tam být v ničem jiném. Zářil jsem tam jako hvězda. Vzduch byl těžký a jim všem muselo být v černé horko, ale tvářili se smutně nebo alespoň neutrálně, jak přemáhali emoce.  
Já byl nevěsta té mrtvoly, na kterou se snažíte zapomenout.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All of the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I'll love you  
'Till the end of time_

V jednu chvíli jsem škobrtnul o dlouhý hábit a málem během obřadu uklouznul – to když jsme mířili k rodinné hrobce a rakev levitovala před námi. Draco mne podepřel. Od toho okamžiku ze mne nespustil ruku a já byl příliš slabý ho odstrčit. Tiskl jsem se k němu jedním bokem a potřeboval všechnu oporu, kterou mi mohl dát. Zmáhala mne víc únava, než žal, ale tehdy, ten den, jsem nebyl schopný si to přiznat. A Draco byl alespoň živý, otřásal se potlačovaným pláčem, a i přesto dokázal dávat pozor na mne.  
Bylo to celé podivně zvláštní. První za rakví jsem šel já s Dracem, za námi Cecílie, Scorpiho dědeček a babička a pak spousta lidí, které jsem nikdy dřív neviděl. Nebrečel jsem. Lektvary mne udržovaly ve stavu bezmyšlenkovité střízlivosti.  
Rakev zasunuli do nějakého výklenku v hrobce, kde se vzápětí magicky zhmotnilo Corpieho jméno. Potom teprve se Draco konečně zhroutil. Na všechny křičel a snažil se je od sebe odehnat. Jeho slova ovšem po mně klouzala jako voda po skle. Choval se dětinsky a ostatní ho tam docela ochotně nechali vyřvat.  
Jeho nadávky byly adresovány nějakému jinému chlapci mého jména.  
A když jsem tak kousek od něj stál, sledoval, jak dřepí a vzlyká a buší rukama do země, uvědomil jsem si, co ho tak ničí. Byl to on sám. Vážně měl svého syna rád. Cecílii si bral proto, že se mu zdála vhodná a neměl žádnou, kterou by skutečně miloval. Doufal, že se jejich manželství prohloubí, jakmile budou mít dítě. A k tomuhle spojovacímu článku se upnul celou svou duší, veškerým svým otcovským cítěním. Jenomže pohádka se nekonala a život mu zasadil další škodolibou ránu.  
_Zlatý Drak…_ Draco se týral tím jménem. Byla to hrozná ironie, že zrovna jeho dítě má takovou nemoc. Myslel si, že on může za to, že se _Zlatý Drak_ vůbec objevil, ale neuměl si to přiznat, takže obviňoval svoji ženu. Ona je ta neschopná, porodila mu špatné dítě.  
Prolétlo mi to hlavou jako souvislá, děsivá myšlenka. Na rukou mi naskočila husí kůže. Udělal jsem pár kroků k němu.  
„Draco, prosím, odveď mne k autu,“ řekl jsem. Nechápavě se otočil.  
„Tys tu zůstal, Albusi?“  
„No… ano. Draco, není to zajímavé, jak mne vždycky někam vedeš?“ poznamenal jsem a nevnímal, jak se mi třese hlas. Draco vstal a otřel si slzy. Chvíli jsme se na sebe bezhlese dívali, ale nabídl mi rámě. Nevěděl jsem, jestli mám přijmout. Pohlédl jsem na Corpieho hrobku. Písmena se zaleskla ve slunci ze dveří. To rámě jsem přijal.  
Bratr si nás překvapeně a vyjukaně prohlížel. Draco mne krátce objal, než mne propustil.  
„Doprav se Letaxem k nám. Můžeš si vzít, co chceš,“ zamumlal potichu a než jsem se stačil zeptat, co tím myslí, otočil se a odcházel. Křičet jsem za ním nechtěl.  
Doma jsem narážel na smutné a účastné tváře. Nelíbily se mi. Jediný Teddy se tvářil posmutněle, ale on se tak tvářil pořád.  
„Albusi, nechtěl bys –“ zeptal se mne.  
„Ne, promiň, jsem unavený, jdu spát,“ přerušil jsem ho a zmizel ve svém pokoji.  
Spánek nepřicházel a já pak hledal lektvary, jak už jsem podotknul, a přestože mne pár příbuzných vidělo a vědělo, co ty křečovité pohyby znamenají, když zakrývám nepořádek, co nechávám v poličkách, nic neřekli ani neudělali. Myslím, že jsme ten den všichni cítili především vinu.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

Můj život začal v nových souvislostech, ale trvalo mi, než jsem pochopil jejich základy.  
Začal jsem mít rád lidi, protože mi pomohli a brali na mne ohledy. Udržovali v chodu svět, který jsem rozsypal na miliony kousků.  
A kousky…to mi připomíná, že otec spravil všechny desky, které jsem ten večer po Corpieho smrti rozbil. Přinutil mne uklidit v té místnosti a dokonale ji vygruntovat. Nikdy už jsem se tam ale potom nevrátil. Vzal jsem si medvědí sedačku, dárek od Scorpieho, desky zůstaly, kde byly.  
Neustále se mi třesou ruce, což občas způsobí, že některá kouzla mi jdou vysloveně těžko. Ten třas už nikdy nezmizí. Je to nějaká reakce mé hlavy na to, že jsem tu smrt přežil. Alespoň to tvrdil ten psycholéčitel.  
Ve škole pro mne udělali výjimku, takže jsem směl dostudovat a udělat si zkoušky. V létě jsem se učil, abych složil rozdílové zkoušky a učil jsem znát hranice a zábrany, které mám díky těm třesoucím se zápěstím. Poslední ročník jsem strávil s lidmi, které jsem nechtěl znát a nezajímali mne ani v nejmenším. Eleazarovi jsem udělal ze života peklo. Jeho smůla, že jsme měli společnou ložnici. Stal jsem se ve svých osmnácti a devatenácti problémovým dítětem, které ničilo všechny profesory i ředitelku. Přesto jsem je měl svým způsobem rád. Jejich nekonečnou trpělivost kombinovanou s bezmocným vztekem. Ten zájem mi dělal dobře. Ostatně, moje sestra byla primuska a dostávat výprask od ní mne vážně zahanbovalo. Bral jsem to jako ten nejkrutější trest. A ona toho dost využívala, i když mne ve skutečnosti měla a má pořád ráda.  
Možná vás ještě zajímá, jestli jsem si to rozdal s Dracem Malfoyem. Odpověď zní bohužel ne. Nebylo by to krásně dramatické a cynické zakončení celého rádoby příběhu? Možná ano a on si to nejspíš taky myslel, ale já prostě…nemohl. A nelituju toho, že jsem to neudělal. Přijel jsem k nim, vzal si pár Scorpiho hábitů a nějaké další věci a zase poklidně odjel, pozorován jeho prázdnýma mrtvýma očima.  
Nic víc, nic míň.  
Malfoyovi se krátce na to rozvedli.  
Já se krátce na to odstěhoval.  
Dost dlouho trvalo, než jsem přestal slýchat tvůj hlas, Corpie, šeptající moje jméno. A nahradil ho něčím jiným. Vůní tvého šampónu…tvými hábity…olejomalbou s tou přiblblou lodí a západem slunce z tvé ložnice…fotkou, kterou pořídil můj otec, když jsme byli v prvním ročníku, malí a ušklíbající se…muškátovým oříškem pod polštářem…  
Nahradil jsem tě nikdy nekončící vzpomínkou.  
Věčnou, ale mrtvou.  
Zdalipak bys mne pochválil.

_All of my memories…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurzívou je text _Memories_ od Whithin Temptation.


End file.
